Francine's Special Day
by Phoenix710
Summary: Francine is only a week away from marrying Ryuho Kiryu, the love of her life. Before she can have her magical day, Cheese strikes again. He creates a giant battleship and starts attacking cargo ships. The Cats and Good Bird must put a stop to his plans.
1. A New Day In Little Tokyo

**Francine's Special Day**

**Story by:**** Phoenix710**

**Summary:**** Francine is just one week away from marrying Captain Ryuho Kiryu, the one she loves with all her heart. Her friends are busy getting ready for the happy event, but Seymour Cheese has other plans. The stupid rodent creates a massive battleship, and proceeds to wreak havoc on cargo ships carrying food and medical supplies, hoping to force Little Tokyo into electing him as their new Emperor. The Pizza Cats and Good Bird must launch into action once again to put a stop to Cheese's plan before it's too late. Will they be able to defeat Cheese and return in time for Francine's wedding? Read and find out.**

**Disclaimer: ****I claim no rights whatsoever to Samurai Pizza Cats, nor do I claim any rights to any of the characters. Samurai Pizza Cats, and all associated characters, are property of Saban. All original characters are products of my imagination.**

**Speedy's song for Polly- 'You're The One That I Love'-The Vogues.**

**Polly's song for Speedy- 'I Only Want To Be With You'-Dusty Springfield**

**Chapter One: A New Day In Little Tokyo**

Polly woke up with the first rays of the new morning's sunshine. As she stretched herself out and got herself ready for the day ahead, she gazed out upon the city. The brisk autumn wind was blowing cherry blossom petals all over the place, which made the city look so beautiful, more so than it already looked with the colorful banners that adorned the buildings. The annual Fall Festival was approaching, which was one of Polly's favorite times of the year. She then remembered the other very special day that was coming up in a week. That special day was none other than Francine's birthday, which also happened to be the day when her blond-haired friend would be walking down the aisle with her beloved Captain Kiryu of the Royal Guards. Francine and Ryuho had met four years ago, at the wedding of Guido and Lucille. They'd been dating steadily since then, and just after Sayaka had been sworn in as a Samurai, Ryuho had asked Francine to marry him. Francine had been overjoyed to accept, and now Polly would be serving as her friend's matron of honor, while Ryuho had asked Al Dente to be his Best Man. Polly walked over to her bed, and gently sat back down. She reached over and began softly rubbing her thumb across Speedy's cheek, eventually working her way down to his chin. She leaned over and kissed him, and then he began to stir.

Speedy said, "Good morning, my lovely Kitten." With a smile on her face, Polly pulled Speedy close, and she said, "Good Morning to you, my handsome Pussycat. How'd you sleep last night?"

Speedy replied, "Like I was in heaven, Polly…whenever I'm with you, I feel like the whole world ceases to exist. I love you so much, Polly…and I'll never leave your side, no matter what."

Polly's lips met Speedy's in a deep, searing kiss, and when they pulled apart, Polly said, "I love you too, Speedy…there's no force on Earth that can ever separate us, and if anyone tries to make you feel miserable, I'll defend you to my dying breath."

The two felines kissed once more, and then they went into the bathroom for a quick shower. After they'd cleaned themselves up, they dried their hair and fur, before pulling on some clean clothes. Aiko walked in, and she said, "Good morning, Mom. Hello, Dad."

Polly knelt down and hugged her daughter. The adorable five year-old kitten was the apple of her eye, and she was definitely a younger version of Polly in every way. She had the same fiery red hair, the same sparkling blue eyes, and the fiery temper that made her mother a force to be reckoned with, both on and off the battlefield. Polly's younger sister Sayaka came in, and she knelt down to hug her niece. Aiko said, "Good morning, Auntie Sayaka." The younger Esther sister replied, "Morning, sweetie…and good morning to you too, sis. Hello, Speedy." Polly embraced her sister, and Speedy hugged her as well, before they all headed downstairs for breakfast.

Guido was already up and about, and he was whipping up the batter for some blueberry waffles for himself and Lucille. The pretty female ram was putting a puzzle together with Yattaro, while Guido held Pururun in one arm, while using the other one to dish up the waffles. Speedy came down, along with Polly. He said, "Good Morning, Guido. Good Morning, Lucille."

Guido replied, "Morning, Speedy." Guido repeated the ritual with Polly and Sayaka, and then he gently ruffled his God-daughter's hair. Speedy said, "Hey Guido…your hands seem kinda full. If ya want me to, I'll take Pururun, so you can whip those waffles up better." Guido smiled, and then he replied, "Thanks, Speedy…you're a great friend." He turned to his daughter, and he said, "Okay, sweetie…I'm gonna let Uncle Speedy take care of ya for a while. Play nice with Aiko." Looking up at her father, she looked as though she was about to coo, and then Pururun said "Daddy!" Guido had tears in his eyes…his daughter had just spoken her first word, and Polly said, "Awww…daddy's little girl already. She's so cute!!" Polly whipped out a camera and snapped a photo, as Guido handed Pururun over to Speedy, who then proceeded to set her down next to Aiko. A few minutes later, the two young girls began playing a game of_ Hungry Hungry Hippos_. Lucille took in the happy scene before her, and she said, "Oh Guido…our daughter just said her first words…I'm so happy that I could cry…" Guido quickly scooped Lucille into his arms and ran out the door, and he barely got up to the nearby hill before her missiles went off. The loud bang woke up Francine, and she thought it was a thunderstorm, until she looked out of her bedroom window and saw Guido coming back with Lucille. She said to herself, _'Well…I guess I should get up anyway…Ryuho's taking me out to dinner tonight, and I've got to go pick out my wedding dress with Polly and the other girls.'_

Francine walked into her bathroom, showered herself until she was sure she was nice and clean, and then she dried her hair and fur, before getting herself dressed and heading downstairs for breakfast.

Good Bird came in with Carla. The pretty red-haired female crow was carrying their son Kazuma in her arms. Good Bird said, "Good morning, everybody!!" Carla walked over and hugged Polly, and she then repeated the process with Lucille and Sayaka, after putting Kazuma down. He went over to join Aiko and Pururun, and the three of them began a new game of _Hungry Hungry Hippos_. Speedy said, "Hey, where's Francine?" Polly replied, "I don't know, Speedy. I just hope she's not sick. Today's the day we're supposed to go and pick out our wedding attire. Speaking of which, have you thought of what you're going to wear?"

Speedy replied, "Actually, I think I'll wear that suit that you bought for me, Polly…the one you got for me when we were delivering those documents to Al."

With a smile on her face, Polly said, "Speedy…do you really like it that much?" Speedy replied, "I LOVE it, Polly…it was a gift from you, and there's only three things that you've given me that I cherish more…your friendship ever since the day I met you, your love, and our beautiful daughter Aiko. Polly, I could never find another girl like you anywhere on Earth. You're smart, strong, honest, loyal…and the most beautiful Cat that's ever graced this city. You mean everything to me, Polly…and I want you to know that I will always love you, now and forever."

Polly hugged Speedy, and she had tears of joy in her eyes as she replied, "I love you too, Speedy…more than words could ever describe. Most other men would've run for the hills with my temper, and the way I used to throw things at you, call you names, or even hit you when I got mad or worried. Speedy…I never, ever meant to hurt you, and I'm so glad that you're able to see past my hot temper. I couldn't ever love anyone other than you, Pussycat."

Speedy pulled Polly into a warm hug of his own, and he said, "I'll never leave your side, Kitten…you've given me everything I've ever dreamed of. Since the day I met you, every day is like a new beginning…you've been at my side since we were only eight, Polly…and I'll be with you until the end of my life." They kissed again, and then Guido called out, **"BREAKFAST IS READY!!"**

When Francine came downstairs, she took in the wonderful scene. Everyone was chatting happily over breakfast, and she said, "Mmm…that smells great, Speedy!! I can't wait to try those blueberry waffles of yours!"

Guido said, "I actually made breakfast, Fran. I hope ya like it." Francine sat down and poured herself some milk and orange juice. After she cut a piece of one of her waffles, she slid it into her mouth, and once she'd swallowed it, she said, "Guido…I didn't know you could cook like that…how long have you been hiding that talent?" The blue-armored feline replied, "I just never really had anybody to share my cooking with…until Lucille and I got married. I used to watch my mother cook when I was little, so I've been able to take care of myself like that for a long time…I just wish I'd been able to be a better friend to Speedy in the past…I still feel ashamed of how I used to treat him…in fact, sometimes I'm surprised he still talks to me, let alone calls me his friend." Polly replied, "I know, Guido…but the fact is, Speedy's a mature and honest cat. He can see through the few flaws that we have…my temper, and your insecurity. He's forgiven both of us, and I've forgiven you too, Guido…just remember, we're all here for each other, and no matter what, nothing can ever break apart our bonds of friendship and love." Guido pulled Polly into a friendly hug, and the two were soon joined by Speedy, and then everyone else. When they pulled apart, they went back to their breakfast. After they cleaned up, Sayaka turned to face her sister, and she asked, "Got any plans for tonight, sis?"

Polly turned to face Sayaka, and she replied, "Yes, actually. After we get back from picking out the gown I plan to wear on Francine's wedding day…not to mention we need to get her some birthday presents. Anyway…later on, Speedy said that he wanted to surprise me with something special, and knowing him like I do…he's got something really sweet and romantic in mind." Sayaka smiled, and she replied, "You're lucky, Polly…you've got a wonderful husband, the best friends on earth…and I've got the best sister that's ever existed. I love you, Polly."

Pulling her younger sister into a hug, Polly replied, "I love you too, Sayaka." Speedy walked up to his wife's side, and he said, "When are ya planning on heading out, Kitten?" Polly snuggled up against him, and she replied, "Actually…I think I'll wear the dress that I married you in, Speedy…it's still in good shape." Speedy smiled…that would mean that he and Polly could eat lunch together as well. Polly apparently had the same idea, since she said, "Hey Pussycat…how about if I make lunch today, and we can eat it together while everyone's out shopping?"

Speedy smiled, and he replied, "Sounds like a great idea to me, Polly. What's on the menu?" Polly smiled back, and she said, "You'll see when the time comes, my handsome Samurai."

Francine said, "Well…I've gotta say that I honestly never believed I'd see the day when our resident Casanova would settle down and get married, much less become the father of two kids. Guido, I've been proven wrong, and I want you to know that I'm proud of you." She hugged Guido gently, and the blue-armored Cat said, "Thanks, Fran…when do you plan on heading out for your dresses?"

The blonde-haired cat replied, "Just as soon as Ryuho and Wally get here…ah, there they are now!!" True to Francine's word, Captain Kiryu walked in, followed by Lucille's older brother Wally. Lucille embraced her brother, and he said, "Hi there, sis. How's Guido treating you?" Lucille smiled, and she replied, "He's been wonderful…he hasn't strayed once, and he's the perfect father. Here…look for yourself."

Wally looked into the den, and he saw his brother-in-law reading a book to his nephew Yattaro, while his adorable little niece Pururun played CandyLand with Aiko and Kazuma. He said, "You were right, Lucille. Guido certainly has come a long way. I'll see you later…I'm heading out with the guys now." Lucille waved to her brother as he followed the others out. When Francine and Sayaka were finished getting themselves ready, Carla and Lucille joined them, and they headed out, leaving Speedy and Polly alone.

Business was fairly slow today, which Speedy and Polly were thankful for. They took turns running deliveries, and Speedy got back from running a Pepperoni and Meatball pizza to the Bulldogs, when he heard one customer smart off about Polly in a way that made his blood boil. He said, "Hey…look there, that's Polly Esther, the resident hothead of Little Tokyo. I hear Princess Vi is getting jealous because somebody else might win 'Hothead of the Year'." His friend chuckled, and he replied, "Yeah. I REALLY feel bad for the poor little sap that married that bi-polar witch. After all the times she's whacked him, called him names, and screamed at him, you'd think he'd leave before he suffered brain damage."

Speedy was clenching his fists and gritting his teeth in anger, and he said to himself, _'That does it…nobody insults my Kitten like that. These two punks are gonna pay!!'_

Walking up silently behind the first idiot, Speedy tapped him on the shoulder. The punk turned around, and he said, "Oh crud…it's Speedy!! He must've heard us!!" His friend replied, "So what. What's the little shrimp gonna do? He's probably gonna thank us for shedding the truth on his psychotic wife…I'm sure he only married her because nobody else would, and he felt bad for her. If I were him, I'd divorce her in half a heartbeat. Why don't ya take my advice, Speedy…walk up to her, tell her you're gonna find somebody else that knows HOW TO BE A PROPER WIFE, and take off. Make sure ya toss your ring at her feet too…let her know ya mean it." Speedy saw Polly behind the counter…with anger burning in her eyes. She vaulted the counter, looking like she was ready to tear someone apart with her bare hands. The first goon said, "Oh look…it's 'Little Miss Halibut Breath'…come to cry for Speedy not to leave you?" Seething with raw fury, Speedy's eyes narrowed to slits, and he shouted, **"YOU LOUSY, NO GOOD PUNKS!! YOU DON'T KNOW A DAMNED THING ABOUT HOW I FEEL FOR POLLY, NONE AT ALL!! I'M NEVER, EVER GONNA LEAVE HER SIDE, BECAUSE I LOVE HER MORE THAN I COULD EVER DESCRIBE, AND WHILE SHE MAY HAVE HIT ME, SCREAMED AT ME, AND THROWN STUFF AT ME, WE'VE BEEN FRIENDS LONG ENOUGH TO LET THAT ALL BECOME WATER UNDER THE BRIDGE!! I DON'T CARE IF SHE'S GOT A BAD TEMPER…SHE'S ALSO GOT A GOLDEN HEART, ALONG WITH THE MOST WONDERFUL PERSONALITY I'VE EVER SEEN!! I LOVE POLLY, AND NOTHING IS EVER GONNA CHANGE THAT!!"**

Polly shouted, **"DON'T YOU EVER TRY TO MAKE SPEEDY AND I DOUBT OUR LOVE FOR ONE ANOTHER, YOU LOUSY TWIT!! AFTER HE CAME BACK FROM DESTROYING THE COMET, HE PROMISED ME THAT HE'D NEVER LEAVE MY SIDE, AND THAT WE'D SPEND THE REST OF OUR LIVES TOGETHER!! SINCE YOU DECIDED TO TRY AND DRIVE ME AND SPEEDY APART, YOU'RE DEAD!!"**

Speedy slammed his fist into the first punk's gut, and he followed up with a flurry of fast, sharp jabs into the ribs. He finished the first idiot with a spinning crescent kick, and the second one came at him with a chain. Polly pulled out her kodachi, and then she sliced the chain apart. She threw the punk outside, and his friend soon joined him, courtesy of Speedy's fist to the face. Speedy called Al Dente, and once he informed him of what the two goons had done, Al personally handcuffed them and led them to the Palace to face the wrath of Princess Vi.

Speedy said, "I'm sorry you had to hear that, Kitten. I'm not gonna let anybody get away with trying to break your heart. Your love means everything to me, and I'll always be with you…forever and until the end of time."

Polly hugged Speedy, and she said, "I'll never leave you either, Speedy. If anybody ever tries to make me doubt your love for me, or tries to drive us apart, I'll kill them myself!!" Speedy said, "I know, Kitten…and that's why I love you so much. You never back down no matter what, and you've got a heart of gold. You're also the most beautiful Cat that I've ever laid my eyes on, and no one else could ever take your place in my heart."

After she kissed her wonderful husband, Polly said, "I'm gonna go make a special lunch for you and I, Pussycat. Go on and get cozy in the den, and I'll be right in after I make lunch."

Speedy kissed Polly's nose, and then she headed out into the kitchen. After she put on a fresh apron, Polly got some chicken out of the freezer, thawed it out, and then she got out the wok. Grabbing some soy sauce and some other seasonings, she whipped up a batch of yakitori, one of her favorite meals. She grabbed two bottles of Pepsi, and headed back into the den. Speedy watched as she set the wok down on a hot pad, and he asked, "What's that, Kitten?" Smiling, Polly pulled off the lid, revealing the yakitori. Speedy said, "Oh wow…that smells great, Polly!!" The lovely red-haired Cat smiled, and she replied, "Thanks, Pussycat…and thanks again for coming to my rescue." Speedy said, "Polly, I'll always be here at your side, until the end of time itself. I've got a song for you, that fit's the occasion perfectly. It's called 'You're The One That I Love', by The Vogues."

Polly said, "Oh Speedy…that's just what I need right now!!" Speedy kissed her nose, and then he began to sing for his beautiful kitten.

'_Every time we meet, everything is sweet  
Ooh, you're so tender, I must surrender  
My love is your love now and forever  
You're the one that I long to kiss  
Baby, you're the one that I really miss  
You're the one that I'm dreamin' of  
Baby, you're the one that I love  
_

_Keep me in your heart, never let us part  
Ooh, never leave me, please don't deceive me  
I want you only, you must believe me  
You're the one that I long to kiss  
Baby, you're the one that I really miss  
You're the one that I'm dreamin' of  
Baby, you're the one that I love  
_

_I adore you and no one before you  
Could make me feel this way, yeah  
Since I met you, I just can't forget you  
I love you more each day, yeah yeah yeah yeah  
You're the one, yeah yeah yeah yeah_

There may be some tears through the comin' years  
Ooh, all the while I know you'll be smilin'  
Your love will guide me through every mile, 'cause...  
You're the one that I long to kiss  
Baby, you're the one that I really miss  
You're the one that I'm dreamin' of  
Baby, you're the one that I love!'

Polly kissed Speedy, wanting to hold him in her arms forever. Her hands came up to frame his handsome face, while his began to gently rub up and down her back. She purred, as she felt him start to massage her neck and shoulders. Polly said, "Thank you so much, Speedy…and I've got a song for you too, called 'I Only Want To Be With You', by Dusty Springfield."

Speedy said, "Polly, I love that song, and I love you more than anything, my sweet Kitten."

Polly replied, "I love you too, Pussycat…with all my heart." She kissed him lightly on the lips, and then she began singing.

'_I don't know what it is that makes me love you so  
I only know I never want to let you go  
'Cause you've started something  
Oh, can't you see?  
That ever since we met  
You've had a hold on me  
It happens to be true  
I only want to be with you  
It doesn't matter where you go or what you do  
I want to spend each moment of the day with you  
Oh, look what has happened with just one kiss  
I never knew that I could be in love like this  
It's crazy but it's true  
I only want to be with you  
_

_You stopped and smiled at me  
And asked if I'd care to dance  
I fell into your open arms  
And I didn't stand a chance  
Now listen honey  
I just want to be beside you everywhere  
As long as we're together, honey, I don't care  
'Cause you've started something  
Oh, can't you see?  
That ever since we met  
You've had a hold on me  
No matter what you do  
I only want to be with you  
_

_Oh, oh, you stopped and you smiled at me  
And asked if I'd care to dance  
I fell into your open arms  
And I didn't stand a chance  
Now hear me tell you  
I just want to be beside you everywhere  
As long as we're together, honey, I don't care  
'Cause you've started something  
Oh, can't you see?  
That ever since we met  
You've had a hold on me  
No matter what you do  
I only want to be with you  
I said no matter, no matter what you do  
I only want to be with you!' _

Speedy embraced Polly when she was finished, and then they began having their lunch. When they'd finished eating and cleaning up, they went back to work. The others came back, and when Speedy told Guido about what had taken place, he said, "Those lousy little…I hope Princess Vi throws the book…or SEVERAL books, at them."

Good Bird added, "Yeah…nobody makes fun of my friends and gets away with it." Polly hugged both Guido and Good Bird, and Lucille said, "I'm glad Speedy was able to help you out, Polly…I hate seeing you upset." Polly hugged her friend, and she replied, "Thank you, Lucille…Speedy's the most wonderful Cat I've ever met, and I could never love anyone other than him. He's become the very core of my soul, and I'd die without him."

Francine came back down from putting her dress inside her closet, and the other girls showed off theirs. Lucille's was a lovely red and white, with simple gold patterns woven into it. Sayaka had chosen a light blue dress with white trim. Carla had a pretty yellow dress, and Francine had chosen a nice white dress, nothing too fancy, however, since she and Polly shared the same opinion about over-the-top weddings. The boys had picked out tuxedoes and suit jackets with matching pants. Speedy had decided to wear the same suit that he'd worn when he and Polly had been delivering documents to Al Dente, and Polly decided to wear the evening gown that Speedy had bought for her birthday last year, along with a Garfield figurine of the famous orange feline holding his teddy bear.

After things settled down, everyone went back to work. Francine manned the register, while Sayaka took care of writing down the delivery orders. Lucille and Polly cooked, while Speedy, Guido, and Good Bird did the delivery runs. Everything ran smoothly, and Francine was eagerly awaiting her dinner with Ryuho tonight. In just seven more days, she would officially become Mrs. Francine Manx Kiryu. She looked down at the ring on her finger, smiling as the diamond made sparkling patterns on the ceiling as it reflected the light. She turned her attention back to work, and the rest of the day ran without a single problem.

**Later that night…**

When the time finally came to punch out, Speedy and Polly were overjoyed, even though Francine had decided to close up early, since she had a date. Speedy and Polly both headed up to their room to shower, while Francine did likewise. Sayaka headed up to her room to take a short nap. Guido took Lucille and their children out to see a movie, while Good Bird and Carla headed back home with Kazuma. Captain Kiryu came in, and he saw Polly coming downstairs, along with Speedy. He said, "Hello, Speedy…and you too, Polly. Where's Francine?"

Speedy replied, "She's upstairs showering, Ryuho. I'm sure she'll be down in a few minutes. Can I get ya anything to drink?" Ryuho answered, "Actually…a bottle of Root Beer would really hit the spot. Princess Vi's been running us ragged all day, and I could use the refreshments." Speedy grabbed a bottle of Barq's and handed it to his friend, and he said, "Thanks, Speedy. I'll just drink this while I wait for Francine."

About five minutes later, Francine came downstairs, and she pulled Ryuho into a hug when she saw him. He said, "Ready to go, my dear?" Francine offered her hand, and he gently wrapped his hand around it. She said, "I'll be back in a couple hours, so have fun while I'm gone!!" Francine and Ryuho both giggled at the last bit, and then they headed out the door.

Once Francine was gone, Speedy and Polly both looked at one another, knowing that they could definitely find a few ways to go about having fun. Speedy said, "How about this, Polly…I'll go and make us a nice, romantic dinner, and we can eat up in our room. After that, we take a nice, warm bath, and then we can relax for a little bit before we go to bed."

Polly said, "That sounds great, Speedy! I'll be waiting for you upstairs." Speedy kissed her, and then he headed into the kitchen. Before long, he had a nice steaming pot of Chicken Teriyaki ready, and he carried it upstairs.

Speedy walked into the bedroom that he and Polly shared, and he saw her sitting on the bed, reading a book with Aiko. He said "Dinner is served, my Kitten." She said, "Oh Speedy…it smells so good!! I didn't know you could cook like that!" He replied, "I'm a cat of many talents, Kitten…and so are you. You're a great fighter, a great cook, a great singer…and you're the most wonderful wife that I could ever hope for. I love you, Polly."

Polly kissed him, and she said, "I love you too, Speedy. "You're an incredible leader, a great friend…not to mention my BEST friend in the world, and the most loving husband possible. I could never love another Cat as much as I love you, Speedy." Aiko said, "I'm going to my room now, mom. I hope you and daddy enjoy your dinner...and I hope that nothing ever breaks you apart, because you're the best mommy and daddy that I could ever hope for. I love you both." Speedy and Polly kissed their daughter, and then the little kitten headed into her room.

Once they were alone, Speedy and Polly kissed again, before scooping their dinner onto their plates. After they ate, they headed into their bathroom and took a long soak in the tub, before climbing into bed. Speedy looked down into the swirling blue depths of Polly's eyes, and he said, "Polly, have I ever told you before that you've got the most beautiful eyes that I've ever seen?"

Polly snuggled her head against Speedy's shoulder, and she said, "You've got really nice eyes too, Pussycat…and you're also the most handsome Cat I've ever met. You may not be the tallest, strongest, or richest cat alive…but none of that matters to me. I love you just the way you are, Speedy…and I'll always be right here by your side."

Speedy pulled Polly closer, and he said, "I'll never let anything or anyone separate us, Polly. You may be hot-tempered, but I don't care what people say about you…because they don't know what true love is. I've loved you since I met you, Polly…even though I never told you until after I almost died. Polly, we'll never be apart, this I promise to you with every beat of my heart."

The two of them snuggled up for about an hour, and once they'd gone in to clean up, they went back downstairs to greet their friends and tell them goodnight, and then they headed up to their room to get some sleep. Speedy curled up with Polly warmly nestled against him, and he soon fell asleep next to the lovely female Cat who would forever have his love.

**Next Chapter: Princess Vi begins plans for the upcoming wedding of Francine and Ryuho, while the Pizza Cats and their friends go out to buy presents for Francine's birthday. Guido makes a stop to visit his brother Cosmo about the wedding cake, while Lucille enlists the help of her brother Wally. Unknown to them, however, Cheese is plotting his latest caper. What is that rotten rodent up to this time? Find out in Chapter Two: Fun and Schemes**


	2. Fun and Schemes

**Francine's Special Day**

**Story by:**** Phoenix710**

**Summary:**** While Speedy and the other Pizza Cats go out to buy presents for Francine's birthday, along with some wedding gifts, Ryuho invites Francine over to his house for lunch. After they get back from shopping, Guido goes to visit his brother Cosmo about making a cake for Francine's wedding, while Lucille asks her brother to provide a sushi platter. Speedy calls up the Rescue Team, and Polly sends the word down to her friends in Yokohama. Princess Vi and her mother are also getting things ready for the upcoming wedding ceremony. In the meantime, The Big Cheese begins his newest scheme to seize power.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not claim any rights whatsoever to Samurai Pizza Cats, or to any of the associated characters. Samurai Pizza Cats, and all associated characters, are property of Saban. All original characters are products of my imagination.**

**Comedy Song from Cheese, Jerry, and the Ninja Crows-'Major General'**

**Fight Theme at the mall for the rescue of Aiko-'Danger Zone'-Kenny Loggins**

**Speedy's song to Polly- 'Can You Feel The Love Tonight'-Elton John**

**Polly's song for Speedy- 'Baby I Love You'-Linda Ronstadt **

**Chapter Two: Fun and Schemes**

As the sun came up over the horizon, the citizens of Little Tokyo got started with their morning routines; preparing breakfast, seeing their children off to school, cleaning, and getting ready for work. Over at the famous Pizza Cats' Pizza Emporium, Speedy opened his eyes slowly, wishing that he could stay cuddled up next to Polly for a few more minutes. He knew all too well that Francine would get EXTREMELY miffed, should he and Polly try to sleep late. Thankfully, she'd changed the closing time from 10:00pm to 6:00pm, since they did more than enough business to make up for the reduced workday. Speedy reached over and started rubbing the back of Polly's neck, until she rose up from her peaceful slumber. Her blue eyes opened, gleaming like a pair of sapphire oceans. The sunlight coming in through the window caused her fiery red hair to gleam, and that made Speedy's heart skip several beats. Polly was the most incredibly beautiful cat in the world…and here he was, holding her in his arms. Just a few years ago, he would never have thought it was possible to be this happy…but when he and Polly had married, Speedy had felt as if he'd been reborn. She made him feel so incredibly wonderful when he was with her, and he never wanted to be apart from her. She started purring, as Speedy worked his fingers down from her neck to her back. Polly said, "Good morning, my handsome Pussycat. I hope you slept well last night."

With a loving smile on his face, Speedy replied, "Polly, when I've got you in my arms, I feel like I'm in heaven…because I love you so much, Kitten…and I'll always love you."

Polly snuggled up against him, and she said, "I love you too, Speedy." She then leaned in and kissed Speedy, before they both headed over to their closet. Speedy grabbed a sweater with the logo of his favorite Japanese baseball team on it, along with a pair of blue jeans, while Polly grabbed the sweater that she'd gotten from Speedy as a very special gift…it had the two of them sitting together under a cherry blossom tree, looking up at the clouds. She took out her favorite jeans, and then she headed in to join Speedy in the bathroom.

Once the two of them had gotten cleaned up and dressed, Speedy and Polly walked into Aiko's room, where they found their adorable daughter putting on her favorite sweater. She said, "Good morning, Mom and dad!" Polly pulled her daughter into her arms, and she said, "Good morning, Aiko. How's my little tiger this morning?"

Aiko said, "I feel great, mom. How are you, dad?" Speedy smiled at his daughter, and he replied, "Since I've got your lovely mother, I couldn't be better." Sayaka walked in, and she said, "How's my wonderful sister and her family today…hello there, Aiko!"

Sayaka hugged her niece, and she smiled when she saw just how much Aiko looked like her sister…and like her. She'd inherited Speedy's sense of humor, along with her mother's strength, her courage, and the beauty which had always been a trademark of the Esther family. After they greeted one another, they headed downstairs for breakfast.

**Down in the kitchen…**

Lucille was brewing some tea, while Guido watched his two children playing Connect Four. Pururun had the red pieces, while Yattaro had the black ones. Speedy came down the stairs with Polly and Aiko, just as Good Bird came in with Carla and Kazuma. Francine joined them, and once they'd all greeted one another, Speedy started making some bacon, egg, and cheese breakfast sandwiches, along with some hash browns.

Once he had the food prepared, Speedy carried it over to the table on a serving tray, and when Speedy had taken his seat next to Polly, he said, "What's everybody got planned for today?"

Francine said, "I'm actually planning on giving you all the day off today. Ryuho's coming to take me over to his house for lunch, and I'll be gone for most of the day." Speedy and Polly smiled, and Guido said, "Thanks, Francine. That'll give me time to go visit my brother Cosmo and my sister-in-law Myoshi about making your wedding cake, along with the pastries and sandwiches." Lucille added, "I'm gonna go and see my brother Wally about fixing up some sushi platters…his cooking's a big hit at weddings."

Speedy said, "I'm gonna head out with Polly, Sayaka, and Aiko to do some shopping, and we'll be back a little after lunch." Francine said, "I hope you all have fun out there." They finished their breakfasts, and then they got to work cleaning up the dishes. When that was done, Polly went with Speedy to watch a game of baseball in the den, while Guido and Lucille played with their kids. Aiko climbed up onto her mother's lap, and she said, "Mom, I didn't know you liked baseball. How long have you been a fan of the game?" Polly replied, "Shortly after I married your father, honey. He kinda got me hooked on the game…just like I'll forever be hooked on loving him." Polly winked as she said the last bit, and Speedy said, "I love you too, Kitten." Polly kissed Speedy, and then they turned their attention back to the game.

**Little Tokyo Palace…**

Princess Vi and Empress Frieda had just finished breakfast, and Al Dente was now delivering his daily report. He said, "There haven't been any signs of Seymour Cheese making any new plans since we sent him back to Prisoners' Island last time, Your Highness. Furthermore, crime in the city is down to about five percent…Polly's sister becoming a Samurai has really helped to spread the word of their fame around, so the bad guys are either straightening up, turning themselves in, or getting the heck out of town. Also…and this is the best news…Captain Ryuho Kiryu just asked me to be his Best Man at his wedding to Francine Manx in six days. I'm sure the Pizza Cats will be contacting all of their friends, and since Ryuho's in the Royal Guard, we'll have to hold the wedding here."

Princess Vi smiled, as did her mother. Empress Frieda said, "I agree. Violet, I think we should start making preparations for the event. Al, I'd like you to ask them both how they want their wedding arranged, and get some input from their friends as well. Guards, I want increased security, just in case Seymour tries to sneak back in here. I don't want ANY harm coming to my daughter…and if that rodent DOES come back here, he'd better hope the Pizza Cats send him back to Prisoners' Island BEFORE I get my hands on him…or he'll regret the day he ever stole the first yen from the Royal Treasury."

One of the servants replied, "As you wish, Your Highness. Also, shall we have word sent to the captain of your personal cruise liner to have the ship prepared for a honeymoon cruise?"

Princess Vi replied, "Yes, thank you. Also, have the caterers prepare food for the party…which I want to be kept down to as much as the Pizza Cats can handle. Nothing over the top." The servants all bowed, and then they headed off to perform their various tasks.

**Back at the Pizza Cats' Restaurant…**

Francine saw Ryuho come in through the doors, and she rushed into his arms, nearly knocking him over. He said, "Hello Francine…how's my lovely blonde-haired Juliet today?" With a smile on her face, Francine replied, "Wonderful, now that you're here…my dark-haired Romeo. I believe we had a lunch date?" Ryuho took Francine's hand in his and gently kissed it, and then he said, "Of course…I'll be here for you always, my love." Francine stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him, and then she waved goodbye to her friends, before heading out.

Once Francine had gone, Guido headed up to his bedroom and called up his brother. He said, "Hey Cosmo, I was wonderin' if ya could do me a favor?" On the other end, Cosmo replied, _'What's up, little bro?'_ Guido answered, "Francine's getting married, Cosmo…to Captain Ryuho Kiryu. Ya know, the tall dark-haired Cat she met when Lucille and I got married." Cosmo replied, _'Yeah, I remember. When's the wedding?'_ Guido replied, "Six days from now, at the Palace…Princess Vi INSISTED…and ya know what happens when ya tell her no…a one-way ticket to Prisoners' Island. Could ya whip up a cake, along with the usual pastry and sandwich plates. Francine likes gold cake, with white chocolate frosting. Also…those roast beef-and-cheese finger sandwiches of yours are a BIG hit, so make sure to make up some of them, okay? Princess Vi called earlier, and she said she'd pay for it all." Cosmo replied, _'Well then, little bro…your catering needs are all set…oh…Myoshi wants to say hello…' _

Myoshi picked up, and she said, _'Hey there, Guido. How's Lucille, ya still with her?'_ Guido replied, "You bet, Myoshi. We've been married for almost four years now, and they're the best years of my life. I'm sure ya heard Cosmo and I talking about the catering for Fran's wedding." Myoshi replied, _'Oh, I sure did…and we'll have it ready in plenty of time. I've gotta go now, so take care…and tell Lucille I said hello!'_

Guido hung up, and then he went back downstairs to watch his kids, while Lucille made the call to her brother. As Guido walked into the den, he heard Lucille on the phone. She said, "Hello, Wally. How are you this morning?"

On the other end, Wally replied, _'I'm just fine, Lucille. How's my little sister doing…I hope Guido's treating you well.' _Lucille replied, "Oh, he's been absolutely wonderful…he just called in a catering order for Francine's wedding, and I was wondering if you could make some of your sushi…a few plates of your best variety." Wally replied, _'I'm always happy to help out my sister and her friends…I'll be there in…how long until the wedding?'_ Lucille said, "Six days, Wally…I'll see you then. Guido and I are about to head out and do some shopping for Francine's birthday…which is also her wedding day." She hung up after saying goodbye to her brother, and then Guido pulled her into a hug, rubbing her shoulders and back to make sure she didn't give the restaurant a sunroof.

In the meantime, Polly was on the phone with General Catton. She said, "Hello, General. I hope you and the rest of the Rescue Team can meet us on November 6th for Francine's wedding. After the ceremony at the Palace, we'll have her reception/birthday party, and then we'll see her and Ryuho off on their honeymoon."

General Catton replied, "Of course I'll be there, Polly. I'll pass the word along to Meowzma, Spritz, and BatCat. In the meantime, I'm gonna head out and pick up a present for your lovely blonde-haired friend, so I'll talk to you later." Polly hung up, and then she dialed the number for their old friends from Samurai Academy, down in Yokohama. Within minutes, she heard Kazuki on the other end. He said, _'Hello, Polly. What's going on with you guys and gals up there…and how's Speedy?'_

Polly chuckled, and she replied, "He's just fine, Kazuki. How's Kiyone?" Kazuki replied, _'She's great, and so are the others. You sound awfully excited about something, so what's up?'_ Polly said, "Well…Francine's gonna be getting married in six days, and we're having the wedding ceremony at the Palace. After that, we'll have the reception and Francine's birthday party here at the Pizza Parlor, before we go and see her and Ryuho off on their honeymoon."

Kazuki replied, _'That's great, Polly!! You can count on us being there. I'm gonna take Kiyone out for lunch, so I'll talk to you later. Bye now!'_

Polly closed her cell phone, and then she went with Speedy to get ready. Once they were all set, they met up with Aiko and Sayaka, and set out for the mall.

**Little Tokyo Mall…**

Speedy and Polly walked into the mall, with Sayaka following right behind them, holding her niece's hand. Sayaka looked down at her niece, and she remembered the days of her youth, when she had been the same size…just a young and innocent kitten, growing up in the shadow of her brave and wonderful sister. She especially remembered one occasion, just as Polly had been coming home from Samurai training.

**Flashback…**

_Sayaka was sitting outside on the porch, waiting for her sister to come home. Polly had been training hard for the upcoming school tournament, which was just a week away. Polly was just ten, but she was already a force to be reckoned with. Whenever Sayaka would watch her practice, there were times when she'd see nothing but a blur of red and pink, along with the occasional glint of silver from her sister's blade. Polly's close friend Speedy was the same way. The two of them weren't just close in school…Sayaka could see how close the two of them were, and it was clear that they were destined to be together. Her mother was very close friends with Speedy's mom, Kagome Cerviche, and her father would often invite the Cerviche's over to have dinner, or to go out for trips to the beach. She said to herself 'I hope my sister gets home soon, so I can give her this picture of her and Speedy.'_

_The younger Esther sister's prayers were soon answered, as she heard her sibling call out, __**"MOM, I'M HOME!!" **__Polly had barely walked up the driveway, when Sayaka rushed up and embraced her. Polly gently embraced her sister, and she said, "Hello, Sayaka. How was your day?" _

_Smiling radiantly, Sayaka replied, "Just great, sis. Mom and Dad said that Speedy and his parents are invited to join us for dinner tonight. How was class?" Polly replied, "Tough…but worth every drop of sweat. Could ya go and get mom and dad? I have some new sword forms that I'd like to demonstrate." _

_Sayaka said, "Of course, sis!! I'll be right back." She dashed up the stairs, and walked into the house. She spotted her mother just as she hung up the phone. Tane said, "What is it, Sayaka?"_

_The young red-haired cat replied, "Polly's home, mom. She said that she's got some new sword forms that she just learned today, and she wants to show you and dad." _

_Tane said, "Well, I guess I should get your father then. Wait here." Tane walked up to the foot of the stairs, and she called up, __**"AKIRA, POLLY'S HOME, AND SHE'D LIKE TO SHOW US WHAT SHE LEARNED TODAY!!"**_

_Akira came downstairs a few minutes later, and he joined his wife and younger daughter out on the porch. Once her family was all settled in, Polly said, "Thanks for coming out to see this…I've spent two weeks refining this technique." _

_With that said, Polly launched herself into the air, and with blinding speed, withdrew her Kodachi from the scabbard. Executing a triple somersault flip, she proceeded to slice a branch clean off a tree, and then chop the branch into kindling. Polly landed gracefully on her feet, and the pile of sticks landed behind her. Sayaka and her parents rose up and clapped, and Tane said, "Dear, that was incredible!! I've never seen speed and grace like that. You truly are worthy of being in Samurai training…Speedy was right about you having what it takes."_

_Polly hugged her mother, and she replied, "Thanks, mom. Speedy and I spent the last couple of weeks going over that technique, and he's a great teacher…not to mention my best friend in the world. Speaking of which, I heard Sayaka say that you invited him to come over for dinner with his parents."_

_Akira replied, "That's right, Polly. I know how well you and Speedy get along. He's a wonderful young cat, and his father did a wonderful job raising him. I can tell that Speedy's going to be a great Samurai when he grows up…just like you will be, Polly."_

_Tane said, "I wouldn't be surprised to see them get even closer than they are now, Akira…I mean, they spend practically all their free time together, and they're the same age. Even now, I can see the chemistry that they have, whether they're playing in the yard, or practicing their forms, doing homework, or whatever else they do. They get along so well, and I'm sure Speedy's parents have noticed it too."_

_Speedy's parents arrived just then, with the young cat in tow. Polly ran up and hugged him, and then they took off to play upstairs, with Sayaka not far behind. Tane said, "Hello there, Kagome. How have you and Jon been?" _

_Mrs. Cerviche replied, "Just great, Tane. How about you and Akira?" With a glance over at her husband, who was now discussing the local sports news with Jon, Tane replied, "He's been great, Kagome. I swear…your son and my older daughter really do seem to be made for one another. I've never seen her happier than when he's with her, ever since the day he saved her from those atrocious bullies. You've done a wonderful job raising him, Kagome…and if they decide to get married when they're older…it wouldn't surprise me in the least."_

_Kagome said, "TANE…they're only ten, so give them some time, will you? Although…I can't help but agree with you. Speedy really does get along famously with her, and you've done a great job with her too…along with Sayaka." _

_Jon and Akira walked over, and then the kids came outside. Speedy said, "Ready to go, mom?" Kagome replied, "Of course, dear. Hello there, Polly. Your mother told me about the sword demonstration you gave…and Speedy showed off for us too. He makes me so proud, taking right after his father." Sayaka said, "Polly, when I grow up, I wanna be a Samurai, just like you."_

_Polly knelt down and said, "I'm sure you can do it, Sayaka. After all, you're an Esther, and an Esther can do whatever they set their mind and heart on. Come on…let's go eat…that practice session made me hungry enough to eat a battalion's worth of food."_

_Before they left, Sayaka said, "Here Polly…I made this for you today. It's a picture of you and Speedy standing together." Polly accepted the picture, and she said, "It's wonderful, sis…thank you!!" Polly hugged her younger sister, and then the two happy families went off to the restaurant, with smiles gracing everyone's face._

**End Flashback.**

Sayaka shook herself out of her reverie, as Speedy said, "We've got about four hours, so take your time. Once you've found what you want, buy it, and we'll all meet here at the food court for lunch, before we head home." Speedy hugged his wife and sister-in-law, along with his daughter, before the four of them went off in search of the perfect gift for their friend. Aiko tagged along with her aunt, as she headed into the nearest store. Her eyes soon found a lovely green bathrobe that was the perfect size for Francine. She turned to Aiko, and she said, "Go look around, honey…but don't go too far. I'll be right here paying for the robe."

Aiko replied, "Thank you, Auntie Sayaka!" The young kitten moved off, making sure to stay within eyesight of her aunt. She had no idea that she was being watched, and by a trio of serious troublemakers.

The first punk said, "Hey look…isn't that little brat the daughter of the Cerviche's, Speedy and Polly?" The second one replied, "Yeah…and she looks every bit as ugly and obnoxious as her mother." The last one, who also happened to be the leader, replied, "Never mind that. Once we grab her, Mr. Shrimp and his red-haired witch won't be able to lift a finger…unless they want their little brat coming home in pieces. Let's go!!" The three of them moved out, and one of them grabbed Aiko roughly from behind, as she pulled a cookbook off a shelf. Aiko shouted, **"LET GO OF ME, YOU MEANIE!! IF MY AUNT OR MY PARENTS SEE YOU, YOU'RE GONNA BE SORRY!!"** The punk said, "Oh really…well I don't see them anywhere, so you're coming with us!!" Aiko extended her claws, and she replied, "I don't think so, creep!!" Before the idiot could blink, Aiko's claws tore across his face, and he screamed, **"TIE THAT LITTLE RABID MONSTER UP NOW!!"**

Sayaka hurried over to find her niece trying to keep the three punks from tying her up, and so she quickly grabbed her cell phone. Punching up the three-way dial, she said, "Speedy, Polly…we've got a problem here at the home goods store. Three punks are trying to grab Aiko, and I'm about to head in and nail them, but I could use your help."

Speedy had just paid for a set of matching infinity bracelets, meant to signify love and luck for both Francine and Ryuho, when he got his sister-in-law's message. He thanked the cashier, and dashed off to save his daughter. Polly met him halfway, and when they arrived, they saw the lead punk grab Aiko by the hair. Polly shouted, **"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF MY DAUGHTER, BEFORE I COME OVER THERE AND POUND YOU INTO A PULP!!"**

The goon replied, **"FAT CHANCE, KITTY. SHE'S COMING WITH US, AND IF YOU AND YOUR SHRIMP OF A HUSBAND ARE SMART, YOU'LL JUST WATCH US LEAVE. SPEAKING OF HIM, I BET YOU ONLY MARRIED HIM 'CUZ YOU FELT SORRY FOR HIM. SINCE HE'S SO SHORT, WEAK, AND UGLY AS SIN, NOBODY ELSE WANTED HIM, SO YA REDUCED YOURSELF TO LIVING WITH THAT SORRY EXCUSE FOR A CAT."**

Polly's eyes narrowed with rage, and she shouted, **"DON'T YOU DARE INSULT MY PUSSYCAT THAT WAY, YOU MISERABLE STUPID PIECE OF STREET SCUM!! SPEEDY IS THE BRAVEST AND MOST HANDSOME CAT THAT I'VE EVER MET, AND EVEN IF HE ISN'T THE TALLEST, STRONGEST, OR RICHEST CAT ON EARTH, I DON'T CARE!! I LOVE HIM, AND ONLY HIM, NO MATTER WHAT!! NOBODY INSULTS MY HUSBAND LIKE THAT, OR MESSES WITH MY DAUGHTER…YOU'RE DEAD!!"**

_Revvin' up your engine  
__Listen to her howlin' roar  
Metal under tension  
Beggin' you to touch and go  
Highway to the Danger Zone  
Ride into the Danger Zone__Headin' into twilight  
Spreadin' out her wings tonight  
She got you jumpin' off the track  
And shovin' into overdrive  
Highway to the Danger Zone  
I'll take you  
Right into the Danger Zone_

You'll never say hello to you  
Until you get it on the red line overload  
You'll never know what you can do

_U__ntil you get it up as high as you can go__Out along the edges  
Always where I burn to be  
The further on the edge  
The hotter the intensity  
Highway to the Danger Zone  
__Gonna take you  
Right into the Danger Zone  
Highway to the Danger Zone!'_

The goon swung his fist, only to have Polly duck. She quickly grabbed hold of his right arm, snapped it, and then she kicked him clean out of the store. Sayaka hammered her fist into the second punk's face, before driving her foot into the idiot's right knee. She finished him by slamming the dimwit onto the ground.

The last goon faced Speedy, and he said, "Well…looks like it's just you and me, shorty. By the way, why do ya waste your time with that abomination that you call your wife. With a mouth like that, I hope she doesn't kiss you at night. Do yourself a favor…ditch her now and find someone who knows how to act like a lady…not to mention someone who's actually halfway decent looking…she's as ugly as sin!!"

Speedy shouted, **"THAT'S IT, YOU ARROGANT PUNK!! FIRST, YA TRY AND KIDNAP MY DAUGHTER, AND THEN YOU GO AND CALL ME 'SHORTY'…I HATE BEING TEASED ABOUT MY HEIGHT!! THE WORST THING…YOU CALLED MY KITTEN UGLY, AND YA SAID THAT I OUGHTA LEAVE HER!! I'M NEVER GONNA LEAVE HER, BECAUSE SHE'S BEEN MY BEST FRIEND SINCE WE WERE ONLY KITTENS, AND I'LL ALWAYS LOVE HER!! YOU'RE IN SERIOUS TROUBLE NOW…NOBODY MESSES WITH THE CERVICHE FAMILY…ESPECIALLY BY INSULTING MY BEAUTIFUL POLLYANNA!!"**

Speedy jump kicked the stupid goon, and then he bashed him over the head with a fire extinguisher, before tossing him out into the hall, on top of his friends. Polly flagged down a pair of guards, and they arrested the punks, leading them away to face Princess Vi's anger.

Speedy hugged his daughter, and he said, "Aiko, are you okay?" The young kitten replied, "Thanks to you, mom, and Auntie Sayaka, I'm fine. I found this for Francine, daddy." Speedy saw the cookbook, and he said, "That's a lovely present, dear…but the best gift is the peace of mind that I've got knowing that you're all right." Polly said, "Thanks, sis…you saved Aiko's life."

Sayaka replied, "What else would I do, Polly? She's family, and in both the Cerviche and Esther families…we don't let anyone cause our loved ones harm. If they do…they better have a good health plan."

Polly hugged her sister, and then she showed off the white lace teddy that she'd bought for Francine. Speedy blushed, and he said, "Wow…I didn't know ya could buy something that frisky, Kitten." Polly replied, "You think that's frisky? I'll show you frisky when we get home." Speedy hugged his wife, and then they all headed for the food court. After they ate their lunch, they headed back to the restaurant to wait for Guido and Lucille.

**Cosmo and Myoshi's house…**

Guido was sitting down with his brother and sister-in-law, finalizing the list of cold cuts, pastries, and other supplies for the wedding. Before he and Lucille had gone to visit their relatives, they'd left their twins in the care of Good Bird and Carla. He said, "Here's what we'll need, based on experience from both my wedding to Lucille, and Speedy's wedding to Polly. About three plates each of your best pastry and sandwich selections, assorted cold cuts, some ranch dip, and of course, the cake. Remember…gold cake, with white chocolate frosting. Also…as a bit of a special touch, use the edible figure molds for the little bride and groom on top. White chocolate, with a peanut butter center…Francine and Ryuho are really in for a nice surprise!!" Cosmo said, "Sure thing, bro. I gotta tell ya, ever since ya married Lucille, you've really become a Cat that I'm proud to have as my brother. You've stopped beating up on Speedy, you think of others before yourself, and ya don't mess around during work anymore. I'll see ya in six days, Guido. Say hi to Lucille for me!!" Guido replied, "No problem, Cosmo. Thanks for the help. Oh…Myoshi…thanks for the tea and the sandwich."

Myoshi replied, "Think nothing of it, Guido. You're my family now…and you'll always be welcome here. Enjoy yourself, and I'll see you in a few days." Guido hugged his brother and sister-in-law again, before heading out to meet Lucille at her home.

**Lucille and Wally's home…**

Wally looked over next to him at his younger sister. She was giving him a hand with organizing an outline for what to bring in terms of sushi platters for the upcoming wedding ceremony for Francine and Ryuho. Earlier, Lucille had purchased a new tea set for Francine, while Wally had bought her a book on how to prepare various types of sushi…one that he'd written himself.

Lucille said, "I think they'd really like your spicy jalapeno variety, Wally…Princess Vi gave it glowing reviews last time, and her mother really likes the combo platter. I'll leave the rest up to you, since you're the expert at it." Wally replied, "Thanks, little sister. I'll see you in six days…I've got lots of work to do."

Just then, Guido entered, and he said, "There's my lovely Lucille. How's the prettiest girl in Little Tokyo, hmm?" Lucille blushed, and Guido scooped her up and took her outside, where her missiles soon launched. As he set her down, Guido said, "Is everything taken care of, my sweetheart?"

The pretty female ram said, "Yes, Guido. My brother's working on the sushi platters, and I'll be making some of my best tea. Speaking of which…I bought this new tea set for Francine. How do you like it?"

Guido said, "It's great, Lucille!! I got her a new cash register…one of the latest models." Lucille looked at the box, and she said, "Oh Guido…she'll love it!!" Putting his arm around his wife's shoulders, Guido walked with her on the way back to the Pizza Parlor.

**Pizza Cats' Pizza Parlor…**

Speedy and Polly walked up to their room, along with Aiko, and while her parents went in to relax, Aiko turned on the television in her room, and began watching her Looney Tunes DVD's.

As he sat down on the bed, Speedy felt Polly's hands gently rubbing up and down his neck. He said, "Polly, you've got the most incredibly beautiful eyes in all of Little Tokyo…and the softest pair of hands. You must be an angel, Kitten…how else could you possibly make me feel this good whenever we're together."

Polly replied, "That's easy, Pussycat…it's because I love you with all my heart, and I'll always love you, and only you, for the rest of time. I've got a song for you, called 'Baby I Love You', which I think is perfect for this time…and for showing just how much you mean to me." Speedy kissed Polly on the nose, and then the pretty red-haired cat began to sing.

'_Have I ever told you  
__How good it feels to hold you  
It isn't easy to explain  
And though I really keep trying  
I think I may start crying  
My heart can't wait another day  
When you kiss me I just got to say  
Baby I love you (come on baby)  
Baby I love you (ooo-wee baby)  
Baby I love only you (baby I love only you)__Though I'm so glad I found you  
I want my arms around you  
I love to hear you call my name  
Oh tell me that you feel the same__Baby I love you (come on baby)  
Baby I love you (ooo-wee baby)  
Baby I love only you.'_

I can't live without you  
I love everything about you  
I can't help it if I feel this way

When Polly was finished, Speedy threw his arms around her, and he said, "Oh Polly…that was so wonderful! I have one for you too, called 'Can You Feel The Love Tonight'. As much as I love you, Polly…I never want to be without you." Polly kissed Speedy, and then he started to sing for her, letting the love flow from his heart to the song.

'_There's a calm surrender to the rush of day  
When the heat of the rolling world can be turned away  
An enchanted moment, and it sees me through  
It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you  
And can you feel the love tonight  
It is where we are  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
That we got this far  
And can you feel the love tonight  
How it's laid to rest  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best  
There's a time for everyone if they only learn  
That the twisting kaleidoscope moves us all in turn  
There's a rhyme and reason to the wild outdoors  
When the heart of this star-crossed voyager beats in time with yours.'_

When Speedy's song ended, Polly's lips melded with his in a long, deep kiss, and within seconds, Polly began gently kneading the back of Speedy's neck, while he ran his fingers through her hair, kissing her deeply. They slowly made their way over to their bed, eventually sinking down onto the soft mattress in unison. After an hour of some rather passionate activities, the two felines headed in to take a bath, before changing the sheets. Once that was done, they curled up for a brief nap, unaware that trouble would soon be brewing once again.

**Little Tokyo Palace…**

Al Dente led the three punks that Lieutenant Mizuno had brought in earlier towards the throne room. He knocked on the door, and Princess Vi said, "Enter." Al ushered the goons inside, before bowing to the Princess and her mother. He said, "Your Highness, these three deviants are here on charges of attempted kidnapping…namely one Aiko Kaname Cerviche. We've investigated them…and found that they take the children that they abduct, and sell them to high-paying child labor employers overseas."

Princess Vi looked the punks dead in the eye, and she said, "What do YOU have to say for yourselves, you cradle-robbing scum?" The lead goon said, "Oh pipe down, you hyperactive harpy. You can't lay a hand on me, so why don't you go back on your decaf and…uh-oh…" Princess Vi was literally seething with anger, and she hurled a solid gold serving tray, hitting the punk in the head. She screamed, **"GET THESE THREE OUT OF MY SIGHT RIGHT NOW!! I WANT THEM ON PRISONERS' ISLAND YESTERDAY!!"**

Empress Frieda chased the goons outside, and then she blasted them straight to Prisoners' Island, courtesy of her bazooka. With that done, she headed back inside to join her daughter and husband for dinner.

**Prisoners' Island…**

As he sat under a tree, Cheese was fuming about his latest defeat. Not only had been defeated by the Pizza Cats yet again…those horrid mutts from across the ocean, the Road Rovers, they'd stuck their noses into it as well. Cheese shouted, **"IT'S NOT FAIR!! I COME UP WITH THE MOST BRILLIANT PLANS TO BECOME EMPEROR, AND THOSE CURSED ALLEY CATS KEEP DEFEATING ME AT EVERY TURN!!" **

Jerry walked up, and he said, "Maybe what we need, Cheesy…is massive firepower to force our way onto the throne. There's been tons of cargo being shipped into Little Tokyo of late, and I was thinking…if we built a gigantic battleship, based off the _Iowa-_Class ships used by the American Navy, we could force Princess Vi and the Pizza Cats to surrender Little Tokyo to us. As an added bonus, I'll have the Ninja Crows give it the size of an American _Nimitz-_class Aircraft Carrier, which is at 1,092 feet long. As for firepower, here it is. Jerry unrolled the blueprints, and Cheese read off the stats under firepower:

9 × 16-inch (406mm) cannons, 3 turrets each mounting 3 cannons.

12 × 5-inch / 38 cal. Mark 12 guns

32 × BGM-109 Tomahawk Cruise Missiles

16 × RGM-84 Harpoon anti-ship missiles

4 × 20 mm / 76 cal. Phalanx machine gun turrets

Cheese said, "Oh Jerry…I'm so happy!! In fact…I'm gonna go get my Captain's uniform." Cheese ran into his shack, and came out seconds later, wearing a uniform and hat that looked like something from the days of Napoleon. Jerry said, "In light of this, Cheesy…may I suggest the song 'Major General'?"

The rat replied, "Of course…I was just going to sing it anyway. Come on, Ninja Crows…join me!! You too, Jerry!!" The idiots all began to dance and sing.

CHEESE:

'_I am the very model of a modern Major-General,  
I've information vegetable, animal, and mineral,  
I know the kings of England, and I quote the fights historical  
From Marathon to Waterloo, in order categorical;  
I'm very well acquainted, too, with matters mathematical,  
I understand equations, both the simple and quadratical,  
With many cheerful facts about the square of the hypotenuse._ALL: (Jerry and the Ninja Crows)

_With many cheerful facts about the square of the hypotenuse.  
With many cheerful facts about the square of the hypotenuse.  
With many cheerful facts about the square of the hypotenuse._CHEESE:

_I'm very good at integral and differential calculus;  
I know the scientific names of beings animalculous:  
In short, in matters vegetable, animal, and mineral,  
I am the very model of a modern Major-General._ALL:

_In short, in matters vegetable, animal, and mineral,  
He is the very model of a modern Major-General._CHEESE:

_I know our mythic history,  
King Arthur's and Sir Caradoc's;  
I answer hard acrostics,  
I've a pretty taste for paradox,  
I quote in elegiacs all the crimes of Heliogabalus,  
In conics I can floor peculiarities parabolous;  
__I can tell undoubted Raphaels from Gerard Dows and Zoffanies,  
I know the croaking chorus from the Frogs of Aristophanes!  
Then I can hum a fugue of which I've heard the music's din afore,  
And whistle all the airs from that infernal nonsense Pinafore._ALL:

_And whistle all the airs from that infernal nonsense Pinafore.  
And whistle all the airs from that infernal nonsense Pinafore.  
And whistle all the airs from that infernal nonsense Pinafore._CHEESE

_Then I can write a washing bill in Babylonic cuneiform,  
And tell you ev'ry detail of Caractacus's uniform:  
In short, in matters vegetable, animal, and mineral,  
I am the very model of a modern Major-General._ALL:

_In short, in matters vegetable, animal, and mineral,  
He is the very model of a modern Major-General._CHEESE:

_In fact, when I know what is meant by "mamelon" and "ravelin",  
When I can tell at sight a Mauser rifle from a javelin,  
When such affairs as sorties and surprises I'm more wary at,  
And when I know precisely what is meant by "commissariat",  
When I have learnt what progress has been made in modern gunnery,  
When I know more of tactics than a novice in a nunnery--  
In short, when I've a smattering of elemental strategy,  
You'll say a better Major-General has never sat a gee._ALL:

_You'll say a better Major-General has never sat a gee.  
You'll say a better Major-General has never sat a gee.  
You'll say a better Major-General has never sat a gee._CHEESE:

_For my military knowledge, though I'm plucky and adventury,  
Has only been brought down to the beginning of the century;  
But still, in matters vegetable, animal, and mineral,  
I am the very model of a modern Major-General._ALL:

_But still, in matters vegetable, animal, and mineral,  
He is __the very model of a modern Major-General.'_

When they had all finished with their sing-along, Cheese said, "Now then…what shall we name our new terror of the seas?"

Jerry muttered, "How about _'Big Guns, Bad Breath, No Brains'_…oops!!"

Cheese screamed, **"JERRY ATRICK!! DON'T THINK I DIDN'T HEAR THAT, YOU DIMWITTED FEATHERDUSTER!! WHEN I GET DONE WITH YOU, YOU'LL BE BALDER THAN A BILLIARD BALL!! AAARRRGGGHHH!!"**

The stupid rodent exploded, blasting Jerry right into a tree. Cheese toppled over afterwards, and the Ninja Crows hurried to begin their work on the ship.

**Next Chapter: The Pizza Cats and their friends continue with their plans for Francine's wedding. The Cats from Yokohama arrive, along with the Rescue Team. Meanwhile, Cheese and his goons leave in their giant ship, and they test out the monster's firepower by blowing apart a couple of cargo ships. The Pizza Cats and Good Bird are put on the case, and they head out to stop Cheese's plan dead in the water. Be here next time for Chapter Three: Terror on the High Seas.**


	3. Terror On The High Seas

**Francine's Special Day**

**Story by:**** Phoenix710**

**Summary****: Speedy and Polly greet their friends from Yokohama, and the six visiting felines eagerly pitch in to help get things ready for Francine's upcoming wedding, which is now just four days away. The Rescue Team arrives and lends their support as well, and everything seems to be perfect. The peace is shattered, when Al Dente calls up the Pizza Cats to inform them of Cheese's latest evil plan. The Cats and their friends suit up, and head out to stop Cheese once again.**

**Disclaimer:**** I claim no rights whatsoever to Samurai Pizza Cats, or to any of the associated characters. Samurai Pizza Cats, and all associated characters, are registered trademarks of Saban. All original characters are products of my imagination. Polly's brother Nyo is property of my friend Merigirl.**

**Chapter Three: Terror On The High Seas**

Speedy and Polly knew that there was a lot of work that needed to be done in the next few days. The Pizza Parlor needed to be cleaned top-to-bottom, the gifts needed to be wrapped, they all needed to work on their speeches, their wedding attire needed to be cleaned, the invitations needed to be made out and sent, and it was too much for them to do by themselves. Polly had always been a rather gifted writer, and so she'd been placed in charge of making the invitations. She finished her latest draft, and she said, "How's this look, Speedy?"

Speedy finished ironing the right sleeve of his suit, and he picked up one of the elegant-looking cards. It read:

'_**On November 6**__**th**__** at 6:00pm, **_

_**at the Royal Palace Of Little Tokyo,**_

_**The Samurai Pizza Cats **_

_**Warmly invite you to attend the **_

_**Wedding of their friend,**_

_**Ms. Francine Manx,**_

_**To Mr. Ryuho Kiryu. **_

_**Reception to be held immediately afterward**_

_**At the Pizza Cats Pizza Emporium.'**_

Speedy said, "It's great, Kitten! I think we should use this…it's perfect." Polly said, "Thanks, Speedy. Now we just need to finalize our list of guests. Let's see…the Rescue Team, our friends from Yokohama, Sylvia and her family, your aunt and uncle, my parents, my grandmother, Guido's brother and sister-in-law, Wally, and everyone else that we've gotten really close to over the years."

Aiko came into the room, and she said, "Can I do anything to help, mom?" Polly pulled her daughter into her arms, and she replied, "How would you like to help me and dad deliver the invitations to our friends?"

The young red-haired kitten replied, "Sounds like fun, mom!! I'll go and get ready, and then I'll be right with you." Polly let Aiko go, and the young girl headed into the bathroom to fix her hair.

While they waited, Speedy said, "She's definitely our daughter, Kitten…in more ways than one. Polly, I want you to know that I'll always be here with you, and that you'll never have to live a day of your life without my love."

Polly hugged Speedy, and she said, "I won't ever stop loving you either, Pussycat. You've been my best friend since before I even knew what love was…and now that we're together, I know that nothing can break us apart." She crushed her lips against Speedy's, and before long, Aiko hugged them both in turn, and Speedy said, "Are you ready to help me and mommy, Aiko?"

Aiko replied, "I sure am, daddy!" With proud smiles on their faces, Speedy and Polly scooped up the invitations, and then they headed out into the city of Little Tokyo, with Aiko right behind them.

**Out on the streets of Little Tokyo…**

As Speedy and his family made their way through the city, they received tons of hello's, handshakes, and wishes for happiness and good luck…not to mention several people coming up to see Aiko. A young horse said, "Is that your daughter, Polly?" The red-haired Samurai replied, "She certainly is…she's the pride and joy of both Speedy and I. Her name's Aiko. Honey, this is Ms. Kiriko. She teaches at the local school."

Aiko said, "Good morning, Ms. Kiriko. It's nice to meet you." Ms. Kiriko smiled, and she said, "You two have a wonderful daughter, and I hope you have a long, happy life together."

Speedy and Polly both hugged Ms. Kiriko, and then Aiko handed her an invitation. When she finished reading it, Ms. Kiriko said, "That's wonderful! I'm so glad that your friend Francine found someone that she can be happy with. I'll be there, you can count on it!!" With a happy smile on her face, Ms. Kiriko turned and walked back toward her home, and the Cerviche's continued on their way.

About ten minutes later, they reached Sylvia's house, and Speedy knocked on the door. Sylvia said, "Oh…Speedy! How are you?" Speedy replied, "Great. How about you, Sylvia?" The young raccoon replied, "Just fine…oh, Polly, I didn't see you there. How've you been?"

Polly answered, "I've been just great, Sylvia. Speedy's a wonderful husband, and this is our daughter, Aiko. Sweetie, this is mom and daddy's friend Sylvia. We saved her son from Big Cheese a few years ago." Aiko said, "Good morning, Sylvia." The woman's son came out. He introduced himself to Aiko, and the two began chatting for a few minutes, until Speedy handed Sylvia one of the invites. After looking it over, she said, "This is so wonderful Speedy…tell Francine that I said congratulations, and I'll be sure to come for the wedding."

Aiko rejoined her parents, after waving goodbye to Sylvia and her son. Together, they made their rounds through the city, until they had only two more stops…Speedy's aunt and uncle, and Polly's parents.

**Cerviche Household, twenty minutes later…**

Speedy walked up to the home of his Aunt Lydia and Uncle Irving, and knocked on the door. Lydia opened up, and she said, "Oh my…Hello, Speedy!! It's so nice to see you…and I see you've brought Polly and Aiko…she's getting so big!!" Lydia hugged Polly, and then she pulled Aiko into a warm hug. She said, "Come in…I was just about to serve lunch, and I'd be delighted if you could join us."

Polly smiled, and she said, "Thank you, Lydia, I'd be happy to have lunch with you and Irving. By the way, how is he?" Lydia chuckled, and she replied, "He's fine, dear…in fact, he's upstairs now, working on fixing up an antique clock. I'll get him, hang on."

Lydia walked to the foot of the stairs, and she called up to her husband. **"IRVING!! SPEEDY'S HERE WITH POLLY AND AIKO, AND I'VE GOT LUNCH READY!!"**

A minute later, Irving replied, **"I'LL BE RIGHT DOWN, LYDIA!! I'M JUST FINISHING THIS CLOCK…GOT IT!!"** Irving came downstairs, and he pulled his nephew into a hug, before repeating the process with Polly and Aiko. He said, "Hello there, Polly. How's my nephew been treating you?"

Smiling, the pretty red-haired cat replied, "Oh…he's been wonderful!! He's brought so much joy into my life, and I don't know what I'd have done if I hadn't met my darling Pussycat."

Speedy replied, "I couldn't imagine life without you either, Kitten. You mean the world and then some to me, and I'll never love anyone other than you…this I promise to you, with all my heart." Polly kissed Speedy, until Lydia brought out the homemade roast beef and cheese sandwiches. They each took one, along with some chips and soda, and then they set about enjoying their lunch, while chatting about what they'd been up to since they had last seen one another.

Polly turned to Irving, and she said, "What's that old clock there, Irving?" Speedy's uncle replied, "It belonged to Speedy's dad, Polly. I've been trying to fix it so that I could give it to Speedy, since Jon wanted his son to have this. Unfortunately, it broke before he could present it to him as a gift for his Samurai commencement ceremony. Now that I have it fixed though…it's yours, Nephew. Enjoy it." Speedy took the clock in his hands, admiring the flawless oak casing, the polished brass minute and hour hands, and the rest of the details. He said, "Thank you, Uncle Irving…this clock used to be my dad's favorite, and I always hoped that he'd give it to me one day." Speedy wiped tears from his eyes, as he remembered his father, who had always been there to guide him. Polly hugged her husband, and she said, "I know you still miss him to this day, Speedy…I do too. Just remember, he and your mother will both always be in your heart and mine…as long as we both remember them."

Speedy said, "Thanks, Kitten…I love you so much. You're always here for me when I need you." She replied, "I always will be, Pussycat. You've been my best friend forever, and now that we're together, I'll always remain at your side, because I love you too."

Aiko turned to her father, and she asked, "Daddy, what was Grandpa Cerviche like?" Speedy pulled his daughter into his lap, and he replied, "Like me, he was strong, brave, and a great Samurai. He was never afraid to put his life on the line…and he was the one that taught me everything I know. Both he and my mom absolutely adored Polly, and they both knew that one day, she and I would end up together."

Lydia said, "On another note…what brings you all to our neck of the woods today, Speedy?"

Turning to face his aunt, Speedy replied, "Our friend Francine is getting married in a couple days, Aunt Lydia. She'll become the wife of Ryuho Kiryu, Al's number two in the Royal Guards. Here's your invitation, and I hope you can make it."

Irving joined his wife, and when they'd both looked over the invitation, Irving said, "I'll be there, nephew…we both will, and that's a promise." Speedy replied, "Thanks, Uncle Irving. We still need to drop off this last invitation at Polly's house, so we'll be leaving now. Thanks for lunch…and thanks for the clock, Uncle Irving. I'll see you later!!" Irving and Lydia both waved goodbye, as Speedy headed back out into the city with his wife and daughter. Lydia said, "Irving, it's wonderful. Another of Speedy's friends is getting married soon…I just love weddings!!" Irving hugged his wife, and then they both headed back inside.

**Esther Household, thirty minutes later…**

Polly knocked on the door to her parent's house, and her father opened up. He said, "Polly! Hello, dear…and how are you doing, Speedy?" The white-armored cat replied, "I've been just great, Akira. Your daughter's been the perfect wife, and I could never love anyone other than her."

Akira replied, "I'm happy to hear that, my boy…and hello there, Aiko!" The young kitten hugged her grandfather, and she said, "Hello, Grandpa!! Did you see the new clock that daddy got?" Akira replied, "No, honey…but I'd like to. Speedy, may I see the clock?"

Speedy replied, "Sure. My Uncle Irving gave it to me while we were over there. It used to be my father's…and he was gonna give it to me when I became a Samurai, but it broke. Uncle Irving spent a few years fixing it, and now it's just like new. I'm so glad to have that…it was my dad's favorite."

Tane came down just then, and she said, "Hello there, Speedy…and how's my wonderful daughter?" Polly hugged her mother, and she said, "I'm doing great, mom! Speedy and I are just as happy now, as we were when we first got married. Aiko, come here and say hello to Grandma!"

Aiko cheerfully hugged Tane, and she said, "Hi, Grandma. How's everything?" Tane smiled at her granddaughter. The young girl reminded her so much of Polly and Sayaka both when they were still kittens. She answered, "Grandpa and I are both doing really well, sweetie…and your uncle Nyo is here too. He's your mother's older brother, and he's home on break from school."

Just minutes later, Nyo came out, and he said, "Hey there, sis!!" Polly pulled her brother into a hug, and he said, "That's my little sister…just as strong as I remember her!! How's my brother-in-law treating you?" Polly said, "I feel like I'm in heaven when I'm with him, Nyo…Speedy's such a caring, honest, and wonderful cat. He never ceases to find new ways to show me that I made the right choice in marrying him." Speedy said, "Hey there, Nyo. You don't have to worry about either one of your sisters. I'll defend Polly to my dying breath, and I'll love her forever, with all my heart. As for Sayaka, she's always been like a sister to me, and now that she's one of us Pizza Cats, we'll always watch out for her…believe me when I say this…she's definitely Polly's sister. She's got the same strength, the same loyalty, and the same courage that made me fall in love with your older sister. By the way, Nyo…this is our daughter Aiko."

Nyo smiled as he finally met his niece, who he'd only seen pictures of in postcards. He said, "Hello, Aiko. You're just as pretty as your mother said you were…and then some. I can see that your mother made a great choice in marrying your father. Speedy, Polly…you two really have a wonderful family, and I want to thank you, Speedy…for being such a wonderful friend to my sister, and for giving her your unconditional love."

Speedy said, "I'll always love her, Nyo…Polly is my first love, and my only love. By the way…the reason we stopped by is to drop off this wedding invitation for our friend Francine. She's getting married on the 6th, and the wedding's at the Royal Chapel, 6pm sharp. I hope you'll be able to make it."

Tane replied, "We'll be there…I promise. I hear that you'll be the matron-of-honor, Polly? That's wonderful! Who's the Best Man?"

Polly answered, "Al Dente, mom. He's the head of the Royal Guard, as you know…and Francine's getting married to Al's number two, Captain Ryuho Kiryu. They met at Lucille and Guido's wedding, and they've been dating ever since then. Ryuho proposed to her on the night that Sayaka became a Samurai, and now, Francine's going to be joining his family. My friends Lucille and Carla are going to be the bridesmaids, and Francine chose Aiko as the flower girl. The reception will be at 8:00pm, at the Pizza Parlor, and then they leave for their two-week honeymoon cruise to Hawaii at 9:30pm."

Tane said, "Well then…I guess it was a good idea that we bought this. Polly, you can add this to the gifts for your friend Francine." Polly accepted the package from her mother, and when she opened it, she saw a pair of matching gold medallions, with a heart engraved into them, along with the Japanese symbol for infinity, along with the symbols of love and hope. Polly said, "They're beautiful, mom!! Thank you!"

Akira said, "I had them custom-made, Polly. One's for Francine, and the other is for Ryuho. Give them the medallions on their wedding night, after they've been pronounced as husband and wife. That way, those medallions will always remind them of their promise to be together forever."

Polly hugged her father, and then Nyo handed her his gift. It was a hand-carved picture frame, made of solid oak. He said, "I made it in Art Class at school, Polly. I was going to give it to you, but when I heard about Francine's wedding, I thought it'd be the perfect gift for her. She can frame her wedding photo with it."

Polly hugged her brother, and she said, "Thanks so much, Nyo…and thank you, mom and dad. I've thanked you a whole bunch of times, but I want to thank you again. When you accepted Speedy into our family, I knew then, before you gave him your blessings to marry me, that you already were willing to let him become my husband. Ever since the day he saved my life back when we were just kittens, I've always been closer to him than I could ever be to any other male cat outside of my own family. Even through all the times I yelled at him, lost my temper, or threw things at him, he's always forgiven me, and I could never hope to meet such a mature, kind, and loyal cat, than this amazingly handsome Pussycat of mine. I love you, Speedy…and I'll always love you."

Speedy replied, "I know, Polly. I've never been happier at any time in my life, than when I'm with you. You lift my heart to the heavens with your love, and whether we're out having dinner, fighting Cheese and his Ninja Crows, or enjoying the comfort of our bed, your love and loyalty always reminds me of how lucky I was to meet you. Polly, I think we were brought together by destiny, and when I see just how much happiness you've brought into my life…I know that I got a really great set of cards for the road of my life…which I'll have you to walk with for every step that I've got left. Polly, we'll be together forever, no matter what. I love you, my sweet kitten."

Polly kissed Speedy tenderly, and then she collected Aiko from her mother's arms. She and Speedy waved goodbye, and so did Aiko, before they headed back to the Pizza Parlor.

**Back at the Restaurant…**

Speedy and Polly came back into the Pizza Parlor around 5:00pm, just in time for dinner. Lucille had dished up a delicious-looking chicken stir-fry, and Speedy said, "That smells great, Lucille!!" The pretty ram replied, "Thank you, Speedy. By the way, where'd you get the clock?"

Speedy replied, "My uncle gave it to me, Lucille. It used to be my father's, and he was gonna give it to me after I became a Samurai, but it broke just before I graduated from training. My uncle fixed it up though, and now it's mine. I'm gonna put it up in my bedroom, so that I can have it to remember my father by."

Lucille smiled, and she replied, "That's so wonderful, Speedy. May I see it?" Speedy nodded, and Lucille gently picked up the clock. She said, "Speedy, this is so beautiful!! I've never seen one like this." Guido looked at it, and he said, "It's a real gem, that's for sure. Your dad was a really great guy, Speedy. I'm really glad to have been lucky enough to meet him. Only someone as special as your father was could have helped my best buddy along the path to becoming the awesome guy that he is, and the cat that my friend Polly loves with all her heart. "

Speedy shook his friend's hand, and he replied, "Thanks, Guido."

Good Bird walked in with Carla and Kazuma, and with Speedy's permission, Guido allowed Good Bird to look at the clock. He said, "Wow…this has to be the best-looking antique clock I've ever seen!! Your dad really did leave you an awesome gift, Speedy…and I'm proud to know his son. If I could meet your old man, I'd tell him that if I hadn't met you, I'd probably be dead now, along with my lovely Carla…and everyone else here. You helped me to turn my life around, Speedy…and I want ya to know that you're the best friend I've got." Speedy shook Good Bird's hand, and he then allowed Carla to look at the clock. She showed it to Kazuma, and then Guido showed it to his twins. Pururun reached a tiny hand toward it, and Guido said, "That's uncle Speedy's clock, honey. Be gentle with it."

Pururun just smiled, her brown eyes lighting up with a smile. She took after her mother to a tee…minus the missiles, while Yattaro was the spitting image of Guido. After he had allowed his children to look at the clock, he handed it back to his friend. After that, they all sat down for dinner, and once they'd cleaned up, they headed into the den to watch the baseball game.

**Two hours later…**

The Rescue Team finally arrived, along with the six cats from Yokohama. As they made their way into the parlor, Francine arrived home, along with Ryuho. Speedy and Polly came out to greet their friends, and Polly said, "Hi, Francine!! How was your date?"

Francine replied, "Oh Polly…I had a blast. Ryuho took me to the best restaurant in the city, and then we danced for a little bit. He took me out for a stroll along the lake, and then we took the scenic route back here. Polly, now I know what it feels like for you, when you and Speedy are together. Ryuho's brought so much joy into my life, and I can't wait for the big day to get here. How've you all been doing?"

Polly replied, "Great, Francine. I went out with Speedy and Aiko to hand out the invitations to your wedding, Guido talked to his brother about the catering, and Lucille spoke with her brother about the rest of the food. We reserved the wedding time at the Chapel earlier, and I heard Princess Vi say that if anything went wrong, she'd personally hunt down whoever goofed up and send them to Prisoners' Island. We stopped off to visit Speedy's Aunt and Uncle, and Speedy got this old clock that used to belong to his father." Francine and Ryuho looked the clock over, and then they all went in to watch the second game of the baseball double-header, unaware of the trouble that would soon be coming their way.

**Meanwhile, on Prisoners' Island…**

Cheese watched as the Ninja Crows applied the final coat of paint to the hull of his gigantic ship. They had named it the _'Emperor Seymour'_, and Cheese was thrilled. He said, "Jerry, I gotta tell ya…you've outdone yourself this time!! With this ocean fortress, those blasted Pizza Cats don't have a prayer this time!! How soon before we can weigh anchor?"

Jerry replied, "In about five minutes, Cheesy. The Ninja Crows are just finishing up loading the food, water, and the ammunition. Also…we added a special trick to this ship…it can transform into a giant robot, in case the Cats show up. After we feed them to the fishes, we can use the robot's firepower to lay siege to Little Tokyo, until Princess Vi hands over the throne to you."

Cheese said, "Well done, Jerry. I'm sure to become the new Emperor now…and the title of Prime Minister is as good as yours, Jerry. Together, we'll destroy any and all things dedicated to those obnoxious alley cats, and build statues of my glorious likeness in their place. After that…I'll rename the city as 'Seymouropolis', and I'll name a street after you, my friend. Jerry Atrick Avenue. How's that sound?"

Jerry said, "Why, thank you, Cheesy. We can name the main street as Big Cheese Boulevard, and where the Pizza Cats' Restaurant now stands…we'll build a giant statue made of gold, dedicated to your victory." Cheese said, "I like the sound of that, Jerry. I see that the Ninja Crows are ready to go, so let's take our new baby out for her first cruise, shall we?"

Moving off towards the ship, Jerry said, "All aboard!! Next stop…Little Tokyo!!" After the villains had boarded the ship, four Ninja Crows used their Katanas to slice away the mooring ropes, and Jerry put the engines into reverse, backing the massive ship out of the hidden cave where they'd built it. When they were clear of the island, Jerry set a course for Little Tokyo, and he ordered two Ninja Crows to keep an eye out for any ships, since Cheese wanted to test the main cannons.

An hour later, one Ninja Crow spotted a large ship in the distance, and he looked through his binoculars. The ship was a large cargo vessel, probably hauling food and medical supplies. He grabbed the phone and dialed the bridge. Jerry picked up, and he said, "What is it?"

The crow replied, "Boss, we've got a ship about ten miles to our west. It's a cargo ship, probably hauling food and medical supplies." Jerry smiled, and he called Cheese up to the bridge. After he heard the news, Cheese said, "Perfect…let's have some target practice. But first…call our fellow sailors up…I don't want to be seen as a totally heartless villain. Let the crew off, and then we'll blow up their ship."

Jerry replied, "Gotcha, Cheesy." Dialing the long-range communication system, Jerry tied into the other ship's radio, and he said, "Attention…this is Jerry Atrick, First Mate of the _'Emperor Seymour'_, personal battleship of your future ruler, Seymour Cheese. You have five minutes to get your crew off safely, because your vessel is about to be destroyed as a testament to our power."

The crew of the ship bailed, and when the Ninja Crow on lookout duty confirmed that he saw life rafts in the water, Cheese said, "Alright…let's see what these guns can do!!" Jerry dialed the intercom, and he called down to the Crows in charge of loading the cannons. He said, "Load all cannons, prepare for broadside." Five minutes later, Jerry got word that the guns were loaded and aimed, and he said, "Ready to go, Cheesy!!"

With an evil smile on his face, Cheese pressed the firing controls, and the massive cannons roared. Nine massive 406mm shells slammed into the cargo ship, blowing it apart in a massive fireball. Cheese said, "Jerry…this ship works like a charm!! Victory is ours at last!!" Jerry said, "Of course, Cheesy." A Ninja Crow said to one of his friends, "Hey…the old Cheese-pusher actually hit the ship. I wonder if he's feeling sick, since he didn't screw up like usual, as stupid as…he…uh-oh!!"

Cheese screamed, **"WHO ARE YOU CALLING STUPID, YOU MORON!! DO I LOOK LIKE RYAN SEACREST TO YOU?! YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS WHEN I…GET…ANGRYYYYY…AAARRRGGGHHH!!"**

Seconds later, the idiotic rodent exploded, and Ninja Crows went flying everywhere. Jerry hit the floor and hid under the main control console, and Cheese stood there, blackened and covered in soot. He said, "By the next sunrise, I'll have Princess Vi on her way to Prisoners' Island, and then Little Tokyo will be in the palm of my hand…I wish I could find my hand…" The stupid rat fell over, and Jerry resumed their course towards Little Tokyo.

**Back at the Pizza Cats' Restaurant…**

Speedy and Polly were upstairs in their room, taking a nice, warm bath, and Aiko was watching her Looney Tunes episodes with her aunt Sayaka. Meanwhile, Francine and Ryuho watched a movie together on the television in the den. Guido and Lucille were playing with their kids, and Good Bird was playing with his son Kazuma, while Carla watched. General Catton and Meowzma were playing cards, while Spritz and BatCat played a game of Checkers.

Kazuki and Kiyone were enjoying a nice stroll outside in the crisp night air, while Yazuma and Michiru practiced their combat techniques nearby. Miyaka and Setsuna were having some ice cream, and everything was calm and peaceful, until the phone rang. Francine picked it up, and when she saw Al's face on the vidscreen, she said, "Hello Al. What's up?" Al Dente replied, "Francine, the Pizza Cats are needed again. Big Cheese just escaped from Prisoners' Island in a giant battleship, and he blew up a cargo ship with it. We've gotten reports from Royal Navy patrol helicopters that he's destroyed at least five ships now, from the amount of sailors that they've picked up. He needs to be stopped, before he can totally disrupt the flow of supplies into the city."

Francine growled, and she said, "He's gonna pay for messing up this close to my wedding day…Thank you, Al…I'll send them out on the double!!" Francine headed off to round everyone up, and then she told them of Cheese's latest caper. Polly hissed angrily, and she stormed outside. Seconds later, the sound of a large rock cracking could be heard, and Polly came back in, wiping dust off her hands. Speedy turned to her, and he said, "Feeling better now, Kitten?"

Polly replied, "Yes…much better, Pussycat. When we're done with Cheese…he's REALLY going to be in trouble. Let's get that rotten rodent!!" After the others promised to watch the kids, Speedy, Polly, Guido, and Sayaka headed for their ovens to suit up, while Good Bird grabbed his armor and suited up. Carla handed him his sword, and when Francine had zeroed in on the location of Cheese's ship, she said, "Big Cheese, your plan is sunk…you're nothing more than a second rate punk!! The Pizza Cats are on their way, to really ruin your day!!" Francine launched Speedy into the air first, followed by Polly, then Guido, and finally, Sayaka. Good Bird soared up to join them, and the two Bulldogs looked up. Junior said, "There go the Cats again, mom." She replied, "I'd say that I hope they get frequent flyer miles, but since they're off to stop Cheese, I wish them luck."

**Cheese's ship…**

On the top deck of Cheese's ship, a pair of Ninja Crows were patrolling the stern, looking for anything suspicious. One of them turned to face his buddy, and he said, "You see anything?" The other Crow replied, "Nope. I really wish Cheese would let us come inside…I'm tired after all those practice gun loading sessions. If I have to work the manual back-up loader ONE more time, I swear I'm gonna shove that loudmouthed rat into the cannon and shoot HIM out." The other Crow replied, "Pipe down, will ya? I don't want him hearing us. I had to clean the floors until the boss could see his face in the reflection earlier, so…wait a minute…I just heard something. It sounded like…**WHAT THE…A PIZZA CAT?!"**

The other Ninja Crow said, "Oh come on, you really are tired. I'll call for someone to…**YOWCH!!" **The Crow went flying, as a blur of pink hammered into his beak from the side, along with several claw marks. Moments later, the first Ninja Crow aimed his flashlight, and he saw to his horror a very angry Polly, with her claws extended. Right beside her was Speedy, and Guido stood off to the left of Speedy. Good Bird was hovering just above them, and Sayaka was right beside Polly on the right, with both of her Kodachis poised and ready for battle. The Crow charged at Speedy, and he quickly got kicked in the face by the gallant white-armored Samurai.

More Ninja Crows came out, and Good Bird tossed one off the side of the ship, and then he threw him a life raft. He said, "Enjoy your trip, birdbrain…tell Princess Vi that I said hello!!" He then ducked another Crow's sword slash, before bringing his own blade around in a crescent arc. The idiot Crow was no match for his former leader's skill, and he said, "How could you betray us, you Benedict Arnold?! We needed ya, and what do you do? **YOU DESERT US LIKE A COWARD!! WE NEEDED YOUR SKILLS…WE NEEDED YOUR GUIDANCE…WE NEEDED YOU TO LEAD US!! BUT NO…YOU TURNED INTO A GOODY-TWO-SHOES PIZZA RUNNER, JUST BECAUSE SPEEDY BEAT YOU IN BATTLE. WHAT..WERE YA TOO ASHAMED, IS THAT IT? YOU LOST TO A LITTLE SHRIMP THAT CAN BARELY REACH A STORE SHELF WITHOUT STANDING ON STILTS, AND YOU GO AND BETRAY US?! YOU'RE NOTHING!!"**

Good Bird retorted with, **"NO…YOU'RE NOTHING, YA STUPID IDIOT!! WHEN I WAS STILL WITH YOU FOOLS, I HAD NOTHING TO LIVE FOR BUT VIOLENCE, LYING, STEALING, AND HATRED!! SURE, THAT WAS THE LEGACY OF MY FATHER AND MY GRANDFATHER…BUT THEY WERE BOTH WRONG, AND SO IS THAT IDIOT RAT SEYMOUR!! I HOPE YOU CAN HEAR THIS, YOU LOUSY LIMBURGER-BREATHED COWARD…WHEN I FIND YOU, I'M GONNA RIP OFF THAT LOUSY LEFTOVER FROM A GARBAGE SALE THAT YOU CALL A KIMONO, SHOVE IT DOWN YOUR THROAT, AND THEN I'M GONNA RIP OFF YOUR WHISKERS AND MAKE THEM INTO GUITAR STRINGS, BEFORE I DROP YOU INTO PRINCESS VI'S LAP!! THE LIFE I HAVE NOW WITH MY FRIENDS…IT'S A HUNDRED TIMES BETTER THAN WHAT I HAD WITH YOU LOSERS!! I'VE GOT REAL FRIENDS, A LOVING WIFE AND SON, AND A JOB THAT I CAN BE PROUD OF!! BAD BIRD IS DEAD AND GONE…AND GOOD BIRD IS HERE TO STAY, FOREVER!!"**

With that said, all of Good Bird's friends high-fived him, before they lit into the rest of the Ninja Crows with a vengeance. Polly's claws raked across one Crow's face, before she kicked the idiot bird right into the side of one of the turrets. Sayaka dropped six of them with a lightning-fast barrage of uppercuts, hook kicks, and spinning roundhouse kicks. Speedy hacked the sword of one Crow in half, before picking him up and slamming him to the deck, knocking him out. Guido hypnotized seven of them, and he said, "Hey there, guys…if ya want that last ticket for the dream cruise to Europe, you're gonna have to fight for it!!" The stupid Crows all began punching, kicking, and tossing each other all over the place, until they were all sprawled out like stringless puppets on the deck. Guido said, "I'm so good at this, sometimes I even embarrass myself."

Once all the idiot Crows were taken out, Speedy and Polly tossed them onto a life raft, and set the dumb birds drifting back to Prisoners' Island. Sayaka tore open a maintenance hatch, and she said, "I found a way to get down to the engine room…it's the maintenance inspection passage. We can sneak through the ship, take the Ninja Crows by surprise on each deck, sabotage the machinery, and then nail that lousy rat in time to get home for Francine's wedding."

Polly said, "Great!! Sayaka, you make me so proud to be your sister." The two siblings hugged, and then Speedy led the way into the access tunnel. The four heroic cats, and their fellow heroic crow, set off on their journey to deep-six Cheese's giant ship and bring his latest evil scheme to an end.

**Next Chapter: Cheese finds out that the Pizza Cats are on his ship, and he goes ballistic. Meanwhile, the heroes begin pummeling Ninja Crows, sabotaging machinery in the engine room, and pretty much doing what they do best…ruining Big Cheese's schemes like no tomorrow. Be here next time for Chapter Four: Supership Sabotage**


	4. Supership Sabotage

**Francine's Special Day**

**Story by: ****Phoenix710**

**Summary:**** Now that they've fought their way onto Cheese's giant battleship, the Pizza Cats and Good Bird must sabotage the huge ship's engines and fight their way through the legions of Ninja Crows on the lower decks, in order to continue their way up towards the bridge, where Cheese is hiding. During the battle, Speedy and Polly both display their love and dedication to one another, making it clear that they truly were meant to be together.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the Samurai Pizza Cats, nor do I own any of the characters. Samurai Pizza Cats, and all associated characters, are registered trademarks of Saban. All original characters are products of my imagination, except for Polly's brother Nyo. His name is used by permission of my friend Merigirl.**

**Fight Theme: 'Reckless Fire'-Ide Yasuaki **

**Chapter Four: Supership Sabotage**

As they crawled through the maintenance tunnel, deep in the lower decks of Cheese's huge battleship, the Pizza Cats and Good Bird crawled side-by-side, since the tunnel was wide enough. Speedy was right next to Polly, and right behind them were Guido and Sayaka. Good Bird brought up the rear. Sayaka's helmet light focused on a sign on the wall which read_ 'Engine Room-Level Two. Authorized Personnel Only.'_ She said "Polly, I see the sign for the Engine Room. Look to your right."

Polly looked over, and she said, "Good eyes, sis." Speedy said, "Okay team, listen up. Polly and I are gonna handle the turbine shafts. Guido, you and Sayaka take care of the reactor controls. Shut them down, and disable the activation controls…but leave the coolant supply on. Good Bird, take care of the rudder controls. After that, we'll trash the maintenance tool shop, and destroy the backup power supply system. Finally, we'll start making our way up towards the main decks." Polly smiled, and then she hugged Speedy. The others flashed him the thumbs-up sign, and Speedy then turned to Polly. He said, "Are ya ready, Kitten?"

Polly replied, "I was born ready, Pussycat. Let's nail these feathered twerps and teach that idiotic rodent not to mess with our friends' weddings." Silently, the Cats and Good Bird exited the passage, and entered the engine room. Speedy noticed several Ninja Crows on guard duty, and in fact, four of them were about five feet from where he and Polly were standing. Guido and Sayaka headed towards the back of the room, while Good Bird silently flew towards the other side of the compartment. Speedy and Polly began silently creeping up on the Ninja Crows that were right in front of them, until they reached the massive mounting blocks for the turbine shafts. The Ninja Crows began chattering, totally unaware of the danger that was only a few feet away. The first one said, "Did ya hear about what happened up on the top deck? Those pesky alley cats and that feathered Benedict Arnold got onboard, and they beat up the patrol up there. We'd better be careful, or Cheese is gonna have our hides."

The second Crow replied, "Ah pipe down, will ya? Besides, if they show up, we'll take care of 'em. Speedy's an immature, stupid, ugly little shrimp, and he's so weak, I'd be surprised if he could even win a fight against a mosquito."

Polly heard that, and she said to herself, _'Nobody talks about my pussycat like that…__**I'M GONNA RIP THAT LITTLE TWIT APART WITH MY BARE HANDS!!"**_Staying in the shadows of the machinery, Polly crept up behind the Ninja Crow, and when she was right behind him, she pulled out her Kodachi and unsheathed her powerful claws. The first Ninja Crow saw her, and he said, "Uh…hello Polly…I was uh…just leaving!!"

Still not knowing what was going on, the other Crow said, "What are you so afraid of, there's…nobody…" The crow turned around and saw Polly. The red-haired female Samurai's blue eyes were blazing with anger, and the Crow said, "Oh boy…I'm a dead bird…"

Polly shouted, **"YOU AREN'T JUST WHISTLING DIXIE, BIRDBRAIN!! NOBODY TALKS THAT WAY ABOUT MY HUSBAND AND LIVES!! I'M GONNA RIP OFF EVERY LAST FEATHER YOU'VE GOT, AND THEN I'M GONNA MAKE AN EARLY THANKSGIVING ROAST OUT OF YA!!"**

The crow tried to run, but Polly launched herself at him, drilling her armored boot right into his beak. The impact sent the crow flying across the room, right into the wall. His buddy went after Polly with a metal rod, but Speedy's sword sliced right through it. He said, "Don't you DARE try and hurt my Kitten, or you'll regret the day you were ever hatched, birdbrain!!" The crow pulled his own sword, and he said, "In my opinion, you should thank me for trying to get rid of her. She's loud, obnoxious, rude, bossy, and she doesn't know the first thing about being a proper lady. Besides, after all the time's she's beaten you up, called you names, and thrown stuff at you, how can you still stand to be with her…or do you just enjoy pain?"

Speedy shouted, **"DON'T YOU EVER INSULT HER LIKE THAT, DO YOU HEAR ME?! I'VE KNOWN POLLY EVER SINCE WE WERE JUST KITTENS, AND IN THAT TIME, I'VE LEARNED TO BE ABLE TO LOOK PAST HER TOUGH EXTERIOR, DOWN TO WHERE HER GOLDEN HEART LIES. SHE MAY HAVE A HOT TEMPER, AND A TENDENCY TO THROW THINGS WHEN SHE GETS MAD, BUT SHE'S NEVER LEFT MY SIDE, AND I'LL NEVER LEAVE HERS, NO MATTER WHAT!! I LOVE POLLY, AND NOTHING'S EVER GOING TO MAKE ME STOP LOVING HER!! YOU'LL PAY FOR TRYING TO KILL MY KITTEN, YOU FEATHERED SCUM!!"**

Before the Ninja Crow could blink, Speedy brought his left foot up and around, drilling a crescent kick into the dimwitted bird's head. He went down like a rock, and Polly saw another one about to bash him with a large wrench. She called out, **"SPEEDY, BEHIND YOU!!"**

Speedy ducked, and the wrench sailed over his head, missing him by inches. Polly shouted, **"NO IDIOT NINJA CROW IS GONNA GET AWAY WITH TRYING TO HARM MY PUSSYCAT, BUSTER!!"**

The crow smirked, and he replied, "I don't know why you're so mad…he really isn't much of what I'd call a cat, if you ask me. He's short, he's immature, not to mention he's ugly as sin…but when ya consider how you're no prize either, I guess you two were the only ones that'd see anything in each other. Still, he's got nothing to offer you except for stupidity, laziness…and a punching bag that won't fight back, and he's too blinded by his misplaced love for you to run away like he should."

Polly shouted, **"SPEEDY IS NOT WEAK, NOR IS HE IMMATURE OR STUPID!! I DON'T CARE IF HE'S NOT THE TALLEST CAT IN THE WORLD, OR THE RICHEST, OR THE STRONGEST, DO YOU HEAR ME?! I'VE BEEN HIS BEST FRIEND EVER SINCE I WAS JUST A KITTEN, AND WHILE I MAY HAVE HIT HIM BEFORE, I NEVER MEANT TO HURT HIM!! I'LL NEVER LEAVE HIM, AND I KNOW THAT HE'LL NEVER LEAVE MY SIDE EITHER…I'M GONNA HAVE YOUR GUTS FOR GARTERS, YOU STUPID LITTLE NUMBSKULLED WALKING FEATHERDUSTER!!"**

As the Ninja Crow tried to run away, Polly used her 'Fatal Attraction' technique, and the Crow was helplessly pulled within range of her claws. Before he could even blink, Polly raked her claws across his face, and then she kicked him in the head, knocking him out. She said, "That's what ya get for trying to kill my Pussycat, and then insulting him on top of it!!"

Speedy was dealing with the last Ninja Crow in the area. The Crow tried a downward slash with his sword, only to watch in shock and horror as Speedy's swords came up in a scissor cross. Speedy snapped the crow's sword blade with one quick motion, and then he drilled a roundhouse kick into the stupid henchbird's face, sending him flying.

Guido hypnotized six Ninja Crows, and he said, "Listen up, guys…if ya want a chance to win that hot new sports car, ya gotta fight for the last raffle ticket." Immediately, the stupid crows began shouting, **"THAT TICKET'S MINE!! NO WAY, I SAW IT FIRST!! NOT IF I BEAT YOU SENSELESS!! I WANT THAT CAR, AND NONE OF YA ARE GONNA TOUCH IT!! GET YOUR OWN TICKET!!"** As they pummeled each other with their fists, various tools, and just about whatever else they could find, Guido said, "Oh man…they get dumber every day!!"

Another Ninja Crow said, "Oh yeah, your little tramp-of-the-week isn't exactly a rocket scientist either, Casanova. She's so dumb, I'm surprised she even knows how to breath…in fact, I bet ya only married her 'cuz nobody else would. If her missiles don't kill ya, her stupidity will, since she's probably stupid enough to mistake antifreeze for Kool-Aid."

Guido shouted, **"DON'T YOU EVER CALL MY WIFE STUPID, DO YOU HEAR ME?! MY DAYS OF RUNNING AROUND ARE OVER…IN CASE YOU HADN'T NOTICED THIS RING!! I'M MARRIED, AND A HAPPY FATHER OF TWINS…AND I'VE GOT THE LOVELIEST GIRL ON EARTH AT MY SIDE…AND NOBODY CALLS HER A TRAMP!!"**

The crow said, "Oh, I'm sorry…here, let me cheer ya up. Here's a mirror…go ahead, look at it….ya know ya want to…**OUCH!!" **

Guido bashed the Ninja Crow over the head with the mirror, and he said, "Looks like ya got seven years of bad luck coming your way…starting right **NOW!! AZURE DRAGON FIRE!!" **The blast of fiery blue energy shot off of the blade of Guido's katana, and it sent the Ninja Crow flying right out through the triple-layered door that led to the next compartment. Guido said, "That'll teach ya to insult my wife, you lousy feathered finks!!"

'_Snatch! Everything! With these hands!  
Even if the heart gets hurt  
The awakened power rushes through my body  
The words changes the meaning  
Yesterday's truth are the lies of today  
Everyone continue to wander and washed away  
Dream and love are just too good illusion  
Just hold the reality, to the infinity  
tomorrow reach the hand  
RECKLESS FIRE  
Boldly burn with your soul  
There is no place to run away, I'll swallow the lies and mistakes with the strength  
I can't seek for it right now, the SYMPATHY we both have  
I won't hand it over until I can get a grasp on something_

_Is it scary to be hurt?  
Is it fun living slyly?  
Why are you posing in this finite journey?  
Rather than the model that I was taught  
I'll choose this accumulating emotion  
Where is the schedule?  
I keep yawning  
Feeling the pain  
"There's no way anyone will understand"  
If you look at me this way with your cold eyes  
An unforgivable REFLECTION  
RECKLESS FIRE  
If it's silly PRIDE, let it be reduced to ashes  
There is no such thing as miracles,  
It's a sweet trap that's draws you in  
The thing you should believe in is yourself  
Hold onto the precious someone you can't lose_

_Seize! Everything! With your heart!  
Even if you're down with disappointment and despair  
I'll stand up in the end, the only one GLORIOUS  
I can't avoid the battlefield  
If you are leaving the footstep to the next stage  
keep going even if you color your white map into red  
If it's a RISK or MINUS, it'll explode  
The night of the boiling "core"  
Is blasting into the future  
RECKLESS FIRE  
Boldly change the way of your life  
This world is SURVIVAL  
Whether it's white or black, there's only one way to go  
RECKLESS FIRE  
Boldly burn with your soul  
There is no place to run away,  
I'll swallow the lies and mistakes with the strength  
There's no way it'll burn out, this mischievousness in my heart  
Don't let go of your will and power to get through it!'_

Sayaka drilled a crow right in the face with a left hook, and then she raked her claws across the face of a second one. Another one grabbed her from behind, and he said, "Gotcha, ya little hothead. If you're the so-called 'mighty' sister of Polly Esther…she sure must be embarrassed to have you in her family…not to mention what your parents must think. You can't even fight anywhere NEAR as good as she can, and I don't see HOW she could've thought YOU were worthy of wearing that armor. Like her, you're a disgrace to your family, so spare her the humiliation and leave town, why don't ya?"

Sayaka growled, and then she shouted, **"YOU LOUSY, ROTTEN, NO-GOOD FLYING FREAK OF NATURE!! NOBODY INSULTS MY SISTER LIKE THAT, OR MY MOM AND DAD!! I'M PROUD TO BE AN ESTHER…AND SINCE POLLY'S MARRIED TO SPEEDY, I'M ALSO A CERVICHE BY LAW…AND NOBODY MESSES WITH EITHER AN ESTHER OR A CERVICHE!! I'M GONNA CARVE YOU UP LIKE A ROAST!!"**

Before the crow could blink, Sayaka's kodachi came up in a swift arc, and when the younger Esther sister was done, the crow looked like he'd gone through a paper shredder, several times. Satisfied that her job was done, Sayaka moved off to find Guido.

Good Bird sent twelve of his former cronies flying when he dropped a pair of his exploding Shuriken into their midst, and then he dropped four more with a fast series of flying kicks. He spotted another one, and decided to play around with him. He flew over the idiotic crow with his wings extended, making a shadow like that of a large bat. The crow said, "What the…who's up there?"

Good Bird said, "Who do ya think, dimwit?" The crow recognized the voice of his former leader-turned-hero, and he shouted, "YOU LOUSY TRAITOR!! WHERE ARE YOU HIDING?! COME DOWN HERE AND FACE ME, OR DO I HAVE TO COME UP THERE?!"

With a satisfied smirk on his beak, Good Bird said, "Look up here…" The crow looked, and then Good Bird shouted, **"SURPRISE!!"**, as he dove down at full speed. Before the crow could react, Good Bird slammed his right foot down on the crow's head with a devastating airborne drop kick. The idiot fell over instantly, and Good Bird made his way over to the hatch in the floor that offered access to the rudder control lines. Pulling out one of his exploding Shuriken, Good Bird set the timer on the explosive for one minute, dropped the bomb inside, and flew off. Fifty seconds later, there was a huge explosion, as the rudder control system went up in a mini-firestorm. The automatic sprinklers kicked in to stop the fire, and Good Bird headed off to find his friends.

Sayaka and Guido met up just a few feet away from the control panel for the ship's nuclear reactors. Speedy had called up his Uncle Irving for the proper procedures on shutting down a nuclear reactor, and Guido had the notes in his hand. He said, "Alright, Sayaka. First, we need to stop the flow of nuclear fuel, so start closing off the feed valves."

Sayaka replied, "You got it, Guido." The young cat took hold of the first control lever, and pulled downward, until the display read 'Valve 1 closed.' She followed suit with the other three, and then Guido said, "Great. Next, we need to bust up this console so the crows can't bring the reactor back online. Just leave this to me." Guido's sword made quick work out of the console, and then he and Sayaka headed back to find the others.

Speedy met up with Polly, just as she finished hurling another Ninja Crow into the hallway outside. He said, "That's my kitten…brave, strong, and beautiful." Polly kissed her husband on the nose, and she said, "Thanks, Pussycat. You're handsome, smart, a great leader, and the only one I'll ever love." Speedy replied, "I love you too, Polly. Let's go take out the engine controls." Polly nodded, and they made their way over to the turbines which generated power to propel the ship. Speedy destroyed the first one with his katana, slicing the powerful adamantium-reinforced blade right through the shaft. Polly threw two of her explosive heart-shaped shuriken at the other one, demolishing it. After that, their friends met up with them, and Guido said, "The reactors are out of commission, Speedy…and we've got all the Ninja Crows tied up and stuffed in a corner where they can't cause trouble."

Good Bird said, "The rudder controls are out, and this ship's not going anywhere."

Speedy said, "Great! Now then…all we gotta do is take the tool shop, and bust up the backup power supply, before we head upstairs to find that idiotic rodent. Along the way, we'll take down any Ninja Crows that get in our way." The others high-fived him, and they all stormed the tool shop together.

The twelve Ninja Crows on guard duty were caught by surprise. Speedy jump kicked the first one, and the second one fell to a spinning hook kick. Guido bashed one in the head with his umbrella, and then he fried two more with a solar blast. Polly sent three of them running for their lives after she nailed them with her heart bombs, and then a fresh batch came in. Sayaka joined her, and together, they demolished a total of fifteen Ninja Crows in less than three minutes.

Good Bird was tossing at least five Ninja Crows all over the place every few seconds, and soon, they had the whole place mopped up. One last Ninja Crow tried to bash Speedy in the head with a large hammer, but Polly called out, **"SPEEDY, GET DOWN!!" **The white-armored cat ducked, and Polly said, "That…was a BAD idea, buster…**NOBODY TRIES TO HURT MY PUSSYCAT AND LIVES!!"**

Before the startled crow could react, Polly lifted a massive tool chest over her head, and she said, "I hope ya like heavy metal, birdbrain. If not…**TOO BAD!!" **She hurled the tool chest, and it smashed the Ninja Crow into the wall.

With the engine room cleared of Ninja Crows, the Cats and Good Bird headed back into the maintenance tunnels, until they reached the location of the backup power generator. Polly tapped a Ninja Crow on the shoulder, and the dumb bird said, "Get lost, can't ya see I'm trying to watch out for…the…**PIZZA CATS!!"**

Polly said, "That's right…and we're here to teach you bozos what happens when you try and mess up our friends' birthdays…**OR THEIR WEDDINGS!!"**

The crow replied, "Ha…your wedding to Speedy was a mistake…I don't know what he saw in you, other than the only one that could ever love someone as stupid and pathetic as he is."

Polly shouted, **"DON'T YOU CALL MY SPEEDY STUPID OR PATHETIC, YOU PIECE OF SCUM!! HE'S SMARTER THAN ALL OF YOU LOSERS COMBINED, AND HE'S A GREAT LEADER, A WONDERFUL FRIEND…AND THE CAT THAT I LOVE WITH ALL MY HEART!! I'M GONNA KICK YOUR FEATHERED HIDE STRAIGHT TO PRINCESS VI'S DOORSTEP, YOU BLOODTHIRSTY BUTCHERING BUZZARD!!"**

Ten more Ninja Crows came out and drew their swords, so Polly pulled out her flute and kodachi, and went into her finishing stance. Pink energy swirled around her, eventually turning a fiery red that matched her hair and armor. She called out **"HEARTBREAKER!!" **Ninja Crows went flying everywhere, and over on the other side of the room, Speedy faced down a pack of eighteen of the dumb birds. He crossed his swords in front of him, and called out, **"TIME FOR THE CAT SLASH…HIYA!!" **

The blaze of fiery yellow energy slammed into the flock of feathered idiots, and blew them clear back to Prisoners' Island. Once all the crows were taken out, the Cats and Good Bird made their way up to the backup power control room. Polly knocked out one crow by slamming her fist into his face, and Guido took down the other one with a rising uppercut. Speedy and Good Bird wrecked the generator, and then they all headed towards their next stop, the main decks.

**Up on the bridge…**

Jerry saw the large amount of damage on the status monitor, and he said, "Uh-oh…he's not going to like this!!" Cheese came into the room, and he said, "What am I not going to like, Jerry?"

The old crow began to sweat, and he replied, "Uh…you see…the uh…Pizza Cats got onboard, and…" Cheese screamed **"THE PIZZA CATS?! I THOUGHT YOU SAID THE NINJA CROWS WERE GUARDING EVERY INCH OF THIS SHIP!! CAN THOSE DIMWITTED LACKEYS OF YOURS DO ANYTHING RIGHT, BESIDES FIND NEW WAYS TO SHOW OFF THEIR STUPIDITY?!"**

Jerry muttered, "Look who's talking. If you get any dumber, you'll need a machine to breathe for you…oops!!"

Cheese screamed, **"JERRY!! THIS AGGRAVATION ISN'T GOOD FOR MY BLOOD PRESSURE AT ALL…AAARRRGGGHHH!!"**

The stupid rat blew up seconds later, and Jerry went flying. He landed on his head, and he said, "One of these days, I'm going to find a safer line of work…if he doesn't kill me first…"

Down below, the Pizza Cats and Good Bird were just getting warmed up, and there was plenty more destruction to come.

**Next Chapter: The Cats and Good Bird fight their way into the mess hall, and once they neutralize it, they make stops in the communications room, the crew quarters, and the armory. Be here next time for more Ninja Crow-bashing, heroics from the Cats and Good Bird, and more hilarious stupidity from Cheese and Jerry, in Chapter Five: Mayhem on the Main Decks.**


	5. Mayhem on the Main Decks

**Francine's Special Day**

**Story by:**** Phoenix710**

**Summary:**** The Pizza Cats and Good Bird make their way up onto the main decks of Cheese's ship, and now they must take down the Ninja Crows in the mess hall, the armory, fire control center, the communications room, and the crew quarters, before they can make their way up to the command deck and confront Cheese.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own the Samurai Pizza Cats, nor do I own any of the characters. Samurai Pizza Cats, and all characters, are registered trademarks of Saban. All original characters are products of my imagination. Polly's brother Nyo, is property of my friend Merigirl.**

**Fight Theme: 'Ready, Steady, Go!'-L'Arc-en-Ciel**

**Chapter Five: Mayhem on the Main Decks**

Speedy and Polly led the way towards the stairs that led up to the ship's main deck, which held the crew quarters, the mess hall, the armory, the fire control center, and the communications room. Guido and Sayaka were right behind them, and Good Bird flew along just in back of Guido. They spotted a pair of Ninja Crows guarding the armored door to the stairwell, and Speedy said, "Ya got one chance to back off, before I use your thick skull as a battering ram. Get outta the way, or I'll make ya move. Either way, Cheese is goin' down, and so are you!"

The Ninja Crow replied, "I don't think so, ya stupid little shrimp. You're barely big enough to be considered an adult without wearing elevator shoes, and you've got less brains than a pet rock, so why don't ya make like a banana, and split…or do I have to get rough with ya? While I'm at it…what do you see in that psychotic red-haired witch…aside from a cheap thrill?"

Polly shouted, **"DON'T YOU CALL MY SPEEDY STUPID, AND NOBODY CALLS HIM A SHRIMP!!"**

Speedy yelled back, **"POLLY IS NOT A CHEAP THRILL, YOU DAMNED SCUM!! SHE'S THE BEST FRIEND I'VE EVER HAD, AND SHE'S THE LOVE OF MY LIFE!!"**

In reference to Polly's defense of Speedy, the other crow said, "You're one to talk…you've called him a lot worse, and yet HE married YOU! He's gotta be either really dumb, or just masochistic. Otherwise, who'd wanna be married to you, ya bipolar hothead?"

Speedy said, **"NOBODY…AND I MEAN NOBODY, INSULTS MY KITTEN AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!! SHE MARRIED ME BECAUSE SHE LOVES ME, AND I LOVE HER!! NOW GET READY FOR SOME SERIOUS PAIN!!"**

The first crow charged right at Polly, only to have her backflip up and over his head, and when she landed, she said, "Look behind ya, stupid!" The crow turned, just in time to see Polly's claws rake across his face. She then kicked him right through a two-foot thick metal door, and the crow proceeded to roll down two flights of stairs. She said, "That'll teach ya to insult my Pussycat!!"

Speedy was giving the other crow a serious lesson in swordsmanship. Every time the stupid bird tried to slice at him, Speedy either blocked it, ducked under the blade, jumped or flipped over it, or retaliated with his own blade. The Ninja Crow barely had time to blink, before Speedy's katana flashed through his vision, and sliced his own sword in half. As the crow stared in disbelief at his shattered weapon, Speedy's fist hammered him in the gut, and then he got the heroic cat's right knee under the chin. The impact sent him flying, and he landed in an unconscious heap. Polly came over, and she said, "That was great, Pussycat!! He never knew what hit him…and thanks for defending my reason for loving you. Speedy, you are the most incredibly wonderful male cat that I've ever met, and I'll never leave your side. I love you with all my heart."

Pulling his lovely wife close, Speedy replied, "You, my sweet kitten…you are the strongest, bravest, smartest, and most beautiful cat in the world, and nothing is ever going to make me change the way I feel about you. We've been together since we were kittens, and we'll always be together, until the day we take our last breaths. Polly…I love you, and I'll always love you."

The two cats pressed their lips together gently, and then Guido melted a hole in the door with his umbrella's solar blast. He said, "Ladies first. Polly and Sayaka smiled, before heading through the door, being careful not to touch the white-hot edges of the now-useless barrier. Speedy stepped through next, followed by Guido, and then at last by Good Bird. The reformed crow said, "That was some slick fighting there, Speedy…I'm glad I saw the light and changed sides…I know what you're capable of when it comes to protecting Polly, and what she can do when it involves protecting you, so I'm glad that we're all on the same side now."

Speedy said, "I knew that you'd change, buddy. You were always smarter than those losers, and all ya needed was a little help. When you realized that Carla would die along with everyone else in the city, ya made the only choice that ya could…help me to destroy the comet, and thus, you left behind the evil legacy of your father. I'm pretty sure you enjoy your new life better, am I right?"

Good Bird replied, "Truer words were never spoken, pal. You made me realize what I really wanted…a chance to finally live my life with the girl I'd loved since I was little, and I knew that if I didn't come with ya to destroy that monster comet, she'd be incinerated in less than a heartbeat, just like everyone else. You were fighting to protect Polly and the others that meant everything to you, and Carla became my reason for living. Speedy, I'm always going to be Good Bird, now and forever more."

The two of them shook hands, and then the group finally came upon the final hatch separating them from the main deck. Polly kicked the hatch down, and then she spotted several EXTREMELY surprised Ninja Crows. One of them said, "What the…how'd those dumb fuzz balls get up here?"

Good Bird replied, "Easy…we took the stairs. Now then, ya got two choices. A: You surrender, or B: My friends and I take you all down, just like we're gonna do with that idiot rat Seymour."

The crow replied, **"FORGET IT, YA TRAITOR!! YOU TURNED YOUR BACK ON US WHEN WE NEEDED YA MOST, AND NOW YOU EXPECT US TO LISTEN TO YOU? YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR DESERTING US, YA COWARD!!"**

Good Bird readied his sword, and he said, **"I'M NOT A TRAITOR…NOR AM I A COWARD!! I SAW THE LIGHT…AND I REALIZED THAT IF I DIDN'T LEAVE MY FATHER'S LEGACY BEHIND, I'D NEVER SEE ANOTHER SUNRISE. THAT'S FINE FOR YOU FEATHERED FREAKS TO BE RUNNIN' AROUND LIKE THE DUMB CLUCKS THAT YOU ARE, BUT I WANT A LIFE THAT HAS MEANING TO IT, OTHER THAN LYING, STEALING, AND FIGHTING FOR NO REASON OTHER THAN TO CAUSE TERROR!! WITH MY NEW FRIENDS, I'VE GOT THE LIFE THAT I WANT…A LIFE OF HAPPINESS WITH MY WIFE AND SON, TRUE FRIENDS THAT I CAN ALWAYS TURN TO, AND A JOB THAT ACTUALLY MAKES ME HAPPY TO WAKE UP IN THE MORNING!! I'M NEVER GOING BACK TO MY OLD WAYS, DO YA HEAR ME?!"**

Three more Ninja Crows joined the first one, and the lead Crow said, "Yeah…well then, we'll just have to teach ya what happens to traitors around here!!" In unison, the four crows rushed Good Bird, only to have their former leader fly up above their clumsy charge. The first one hit the wall, and was out like a light instantly. Good Bird disarmed the second one with a quick upward slash, and then he gave him a three-fingered dental treatment. The third one got kicked down the hall, and Good Bird grabbed the last one, and tossed him backwards over his shoulder. Once he rejoined his friends, they made their way into the ship's mess hall, and found a bunch of stupid Ninja Crows hard at work on their lunch, totally unaware that they were about to be in very serious trouble.

Speedy looked at Polly, and she winked at him. She said, "I know what you're thinking, Pussycat…and I'm with ya one hundred percent!! Let's get 'em!!" Speedy charged right at the Ninja Crows, and Polly followed right behind him, while Guido and Sayaka went left. Good Bird took on the Crows to the right.

'_READY STEADY CAN'T HOLD ME BACK!  
READY STEADY GIVE ME GOOD LUCK!  
READY STEADY NEVER LOOK BACK!  
LET'S GET STARTED READY STEADY GO!  
Sceneries being blown away go forward as if tumbling  
Even if I get desperate, I won't overlook my target anymore  
An unreliable map should be burnt  
I'll grasp onto the buried truth with my hands  
I came running frantically -hastily-  
The throb of my heartbeats feels deafening enough to burst  
Your voice is echoing -shouting-  
There's no time for standing still here  
READY STEADY GO!_

Even if I'm carrying countless wounds  
I won't let my soul get stolen so readily or easily  
On the other side of that hill, if I could meet you  
I'd only think about what to start talking from  
I came running frantically -hastily-  
The throb of my heartbeats feels deafening enough to burst  
Your voice is echoing -shouting-  
There's no time for standing still here  
READY STEADY GO!

READY STEADY CAN'T HOLD ME BACK!  
READY STEADY GIVE ME GOOD LUCK!  
READY STEADY NEVER LOOK BACK!  
LET'S GET STARTED READY STEADY GO!

My heart -runs- underneath that sky  
I can't stop my fruitless feelings from crying out  
Surely I'll -reach- you in a little while  
On the other side of this road that the sunlight hotly illuminates  
READY STEADY GO!  
PLEASE TRUST ME !'

Speedy flattened the first Ninja Crow with a flying kick, and he dropped six more with a spinning roundhouse. Five of them went after Polly, and she smirked. Just as they got close enough, she extended her claws and raked the first one across the face, before punching him hard enough to send him flying right through the wall. She nailed two more with a spinning back kick, the fourth one got a heavy dose of her heart bombs, and she saw the last one going for a chair. The crow tossed it at her, but she sliced it apart with her sword. She said, "Nice try, birdbrain…but if ya wanna beat a Samurai Pizza Cat, ya gotta do better than that!!"

The crow replied, "You talk tough, kitty. I'd like to see what you'd do if your idiot husband left ya, which he should do. You treat him like dirt, ya beat on him constantly, and I'm surprised he even had a daughter with ya, much less married you in the first place. If I were you, I'd leave him and save him a lot of pain and grief."

Polly shouted, **"DON'T YOU EVER DARE IMPLY THAT I'D WANT TO LEAVE SPEEDY, YOU DAMNED LOSER!! I HAVEN'T HIT HIM OR YELLED AT HIM IN A LONG TIME, AND I NEVER WILL AGAIN!! WE'VE BOTH MATURED ENOUGH TO FORGIVE EACH OTHER, AND WHEN WE HAVE A PROBLEM, WE TALK ABOUT IT. AS FOR OUR DAUGHTER, SHE WAS BORN OUT OF LOVE, NOT JUST BECAUSE SPEEDY WANTED TO HAVE A ONE-NIGHT STAND!! I LOVE HIM, AND HE LOVES ME…AND NOBODY INSULTS ME OR THE ONE I LOVE!!"**

Pink fire swirled around Polly's body, as she drew her flute and Kodachi out, crossing them in front of her. The blazing energy turned the same deep, fiery red as her armor when it collected into her flute and sword, and Polly then made the shape of a heart in front of her. She called out, **"HEARTBREAKER!!"**

The stupid crow went flying, and Polly headed off to help Speedy. When she got over to his position, she found him hard at work pummeling Ninja Crows by the dozen. Two of them went flying, courtesy of a powerful spinning hook kick. He body slammed another one right through a table, and he took down the last one with a jump kick that propelled the idiot crow across the room, until he slammed headfirst into the ice cream dispenser. Speedy said, "There…cool off!!"

Polly said, "That was great, Pussycat!! I know that as long as we've got you as the leader of the Samurai Pizza Cats, Little Tokyo won't ever have to worry about Cheese taking over. Speedy…I love you with all my heart, and I always will."

Speedy replied, "You're a great fighter too, Kitten…and the reason that I can lead so well isn't because of my skills with a sword, or because of my smarts…it's because I know that I've got you by my side. Polly, without you, I don't know what I'd do. You've become the core of my soul itself, and I never want to lose you. I love you, Polly…and I'll always love you."

Polly kissed Speedy's nose, and then she said, "After the reception…how about if I show you just how much I really do love you?" Speedy saw the playful look in his wife's lovely blue eyes, and he replied, "Sounds good to me, Kitten…and I've got a special surprise in mind for you too…you'll see what I mean after the party."

With that said, Speedy and Polly both headed back into battle.

Guido used his umbrella like a club and slammed a Ninja Crow in the head, dropping him like a puppet without strings. He spotted another one sneaking up on Sayaka, and he said, "SAYAKA, GET DOWN!!"

The younger Esther sister ducked, and the Ninja Crow's blade swished over her head. Guido stepped in front of the Ninja Crow, and he said, **"NOBODY TRIES TO HURT MY BEST FRIEND'S SISTER, YA LOUSY LITTLE TWERP!! YOU MESS WITH ONE PIZZA CAT, YOU MESS WITH ALL OF US!!"**

Before the crow could react, Guido unleashed a blindingly-fast series of punches, kicks, and knife-hand chops, ending with a final, powerful spinning reverse roundhouse, which sent the Ninja Crow flying right out through a window.

Sayaka said, "Thanks, Guido. You saved my life there." Guido replied, "No problem, Sayaka. You're one of us now, and you're my best friend's sister. That makes you family, since we're all one big, happy family. It doesn't matter if you're a Cerviche, an Anchovy, or an Esther…you're part of the Pizza Cat family now, Sayaka, and we'll watch out for you, just like you would for us."

The pretty red-haired cat replied, "Thank you, Guido. I'm so glad that I was able to realize my dream of becoming a Samurai…not only did it give me the chance to fight by my sister's side and learn from her, it also gave me a second family…one that I'll always be proud to belong to." She then hugged Guido, and when they separated, she spotted six Ninja Crows coming up behind him. With ferocity that would have impressed her sister, Sayaka launched herself at them, and they never knew what hit them.

Moving with the speed of a tornado, Sayaka drilled her fist into the first crow's beak, and the next two got slammed over the head by the handles of her swords. The fourth dumb bird got judo-flipped right into the salad bar, number five got kicked into the bathroom, and Sayaka ripped a bench right off the floor and bashed the last one in the head, knocking him out. Satisfied that her job was done, she headed off to join back up with Guido.

Good Bird had located a computer terminal, and he hacked into the ship's network. Within seconds, he downloaded the data on the ship's layout, and then he slashed his sword through the computer terminal, wrecking it. Seven Ninja Crows blocked his path, and the lead one said, "Where do ya think you're goin', ya lousy traitor?"

The reformed crow replied, "Easy. I'm gonna go meet up with my friends, and if ya don't get out of my way, I'm gonna make ya get out of my way!"

The lead crow replied, "Oh yeah? Go ahead and try it, ya coward!! There's eight of us and one of you, so the odds are in our favor."

Good Bird replied, "Maybe in numbers…but I'm still stronger than all of you…and I've got more brains than all of you idiots combined. Unlike you dimwits, I have something worth fighting for…friendship, love, and honor…something I never had when I was with you losers. All you have to look forward to is a life on Prisoners' Island. Seymour is never gonna be ruler of Little Tokyo…my friends and I will see to that, and whenever he tries one of his lame-brained schemes to grab power, we'll be there to stop him!!"

The crows charged him en masse, and Good Bird simply flew up over their heads. He came down fast and hard, kicking the first idiot crow in the back of the head. The next three got dropped by his fists, and two more got the handle of his sword to the head. Good Bird tossed one of them into a wall, and he bashed the last one in the head with a fire extinguisher. When he was done, he rejoined his friends, as they moved on to their next stop, the crew quarters. Speedy tossed a sleeping-gas bomb into the room, and once the gas cleared, he and Polly went in to search the room, while Guido and Sayaka covered the door. Polly found some documents, and once she'd read through them, she said, "Speedy, look…this crow must've written down Cheese's plans for after he takes over the city. We can use this as evidence."

Speedy said, "Nice job, Kitten. I found these receipts too…they're from the overseas crime ring that Cheese got the materials he used to build this huge ship. If Princess Vi hears about this, she can find it and shut it down by sending the leaders to Prisoners' Island."

Polly hugged Speedy, and then the two of them rejoined their friends as they made their way into the Fire Control room. Polly kicked the first Ninja Crow in the head, and Sayaka bashed the second one in the gut with her knee, before driving her elbow up into his chin. The crow collapsed at her feet, and then Speedy went with Polly to sabotage the aiming system for the guns. Polly opened up an access panel, and used her claws to slash up the controls for the rangefinder, which allowed the crew to determine what angle the cannons needed to be aimed at in order to hit their targets. Speedy slashed his sword right through the cannon stabilizer controls, which meant that they could now only be fired one at a time, instead of a full broadside. Good Bird finished the place off with an explosive shuriken that destroyed the backup rangefinder, and then they headed for the communications room.

**On the bridge…**

The Rude Noise had just arrived, after being summoned by Jerry, and the old crow had just finished briefing them, when the ship rocked violently, knocking everyone to the deck. Cheese screamed, **"WHAT WAS THAT?!"**

Jerry checked the damage readouts, and he said, "Uh-oh…Cheesy, the Pizza Cats have damaged the fire control system. The rangefinders are out, we've got no stabilizers, which means that we'll have to fire one cannon at a time, and they're headed for the communications room as we speak."

Cheese screamed, **"YOU IDIOT!! I THOUGHT YOUR NINJA CROWS WERE GOING TO TAKE CARE OF THEM!! CAN YOU BE ANY MORE INCOMPETANT?!"**

Jerry fired back, **"HEY, WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN INCOMPETANT IDIOT?!"**

Cheese shouted, **"GOLLY, I CAN'T IMAGINE…WHO ELSE COULD I BE CALLING THE BIGGEST DIMWIT THIS SIDE OF CREATION?!"**

Jerry muttered, "If you want that question answered, go look in a mirror, you moron…oops!!"

Cheese screamed, **"JERRY!! YOU'RE DIGGING YOUR OWN GRAVE WITH THAT MOUTH OF YOURS, BECAUSE I'M GETTING VERY…VERY…ANGRY…AAARRRGGGHHH!!"**

Turning to the Rude Noise, Jerry shouted, **"RUN!!"** They made their best attempt at escaping, but it was to no avail. Cheese blew up, and they all wound up covered in soot. Jerry said, "Before he throws another tantrum, get down to the communications room, and stop those miserable furballs."

Crow Magnon replied, "You got it, Mr. Atrick. Those pesky pizza runners are as good as shark bait."

**Down in the communications room…**

While Polly and Sayaka tied up the five Ninja Crows that they'd beaten up, Speedy and Guido were studying the control panel, while Good Bird covered the door. Suddenly, he said, "Get ready, 'cuz we've got company coming!!"

Polly said, "Who is it, Good Bird?"

The reformed crow replied, "The Rude Noise, that's who." The cats drew their weapons, and minutes later, the Rude Noise stepped into the room. Mojo Rojo said, "Hello there, ya miserable furballs. I see ya brought your lousy traitor with ya too…and I see that the redheaded psycho-cat has her sister with her. What's she doin' here anyway? This isn't a field trip, little girl."

Sayaka shouted, **"I'M A SAMURAI NOW, YOU IDIOT!! I FOLLOWED IN MY SISTER'S FOOTSTEPS AND BECAME A WARRIOR, AND I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT ANYBODY WHO MESSES WITH MY FRIENDS, AND ESPECIALLY WITH MY SISTER, THEY'RE GONNA BE SORRY THEY WERE EVER BORN!!"**

The evil crow said, "Oh yeah, "Let's see how well ya fight, ya hotheaded little loudmouth!!" Mojo Rojo charged at Sayaka, and then he got the shock of his life. Instead of crumbling under his assault, she met his charge with her own swords, and then she came at him like a hurricane of polished pink and silver armor, and razor-sharp sword blades. The evil bird raised his sword to block an overhead crescent slash, only to have her other blade come around and catch the blade guard of his sword. With a sharp upward thrust, Sayaka forced Mojo Rojo's sword out of his hand, and then she kicked him in the gut. She finished him off with a spinning crescent kick to the side of the head.

Good Bird was facing down Crow Magnon, and the evil crow said, "How could ya do this, Bad Bird? You used to be my best friend, and now you're fighting with the Pizza Cats?! You had such a legacy as the son of Super Bad Bird, the most evil crow of all!! We looked up to you, we believed in you, and then ya go and leave us hanging!! I'm gonna tear you apart, do ya hear me?!"

Good Bird said, "First things first, dimwit…it's not **BAD **Bird anymore. I'm **GOOD BIRD **now, and I'll be Good Bird from now until the day I die. I'm through with living a life of violence, hatred, lying, and evil. The life I have now with my friends is a million times better than what I had before. I've got REAL friends, a loving family, and I can actually look forward to getting up in the morning, knowing that what I do is helping to make everyone I know and love safe. Now, get outta my way, or you'll find out the hard way why it's a bad idea to mess with my friends."

Crow Magnon's said, "Have it your way, traitor!!" With a savage look in his eyes, Magnon charged forward, and Good Bird not only met his attack, he countered with his own. Good Bird's powerful sword shattered the blade of Magnon's sword, and then he grabbed the evil bird. When he'd flown up to the ceiling, Good Bird dropped Magnon, and the dumb bird slammed into the deck, going out like a light instantly.

Polly unleashed her claws on Cannonball Battery, and the overweight crow never stood a chance against the lean, athletic female cat. Polly's attacks were lightning-quick, and her punches and kicks hit home with the force of sledgehammers. Cannonball tried to unleash one of his explosive darts from his wrist launcher, only to have Polly toss him right into a closet. She then bashed him in the head, knocking him out.

Speedy and Guido double-teamed the final member of the Rude Noise, Ronny Guisemore. Guido attacked from the right, while Speedy came in from the left. Ronny tried slashing his sword down at Speedy's head, only to have Guido's umbrella block it. The blue-armored cat said, "Bad move, ya feathered freak. Nobody tries to hurt my best friend and gets away with it!!"

Ronny said, "Your 'best friend'? **HAHA!! THAT'S RICH!! **From what I've heard, ya only treat him halfway decent whenever that idiot girl Lucille's not involved. Whenever she shows up, or if it's a pizza run to her, ya beat him up, ya call him names, and ya just plain treat him worse than dirt!! You've got no room to call him your 'best friend', Casanova."

Guido shouted, **"****APPARENTLY NOBODY EVER TOLD YA THIS, DIMWIT, BUT SPEEDY AND I ARE NOW THE BEST OF FRIENDS!! I'VE MATURED SINCE THEN, AND LUCILLE IS MY WIFE, SO SPEEDY AND I HAVE NO REASON TO FIGHT OVER HER ANYMORE!! HE'S GOT POLLY, AND I'M WITH LUCILLE…AND I'VE BEEN FORGIVEN FOR ALL THE MEAN AND IMMATURE STUFF I USED TO PULL WITH SPEEDY!! YOU ARE GONNA PAY BIG TIME FOR MESSING WITH MY BUDDY!!"**

The blue-armored cat blasted Ronny with a solar blast from his umbrella, and Speedy booted him clean over the side of the ship, right into a life raft. Polly tossed the other three Rude Noise members into the raft, and the small craft drifted away into the night.

Speedy and Polly walked back over to the communications console, and Speedy punched in the frequency for the Royal Palace. He said, "This is Speedy Cerviche of the Samurai Pizza Cats. We're on our way to confront Seymour right now, and the location of his ship is as follows…" Speedy relayed the coordinates, and Al Dente's voice came over the speakers in seconds. He said, "Well done, Speedy!! I knew that I could count on you. Bring that rodent in…Princess Vi is looking forward to 'chatting' with him."

Speedy and Polly smiled at one another, knowing full well what a 'chat' from Princess Vi would be like for Seymour. Speedy signed off, and then he joined his friends as they made their way up to the command deck to take Cheese down and end his latest scheme.

**Next Chapter:**** The Pizza Cats finally reach the command deck, and Cheese sends his last brigade of Ninja Crows in to deal with them. When the Crows all go down, Cheese orders Jerry to transform their giant ship into its robot mode, and the Cats call on the power of the resurrected Supreme Catatonic in order to destroy Cheese's latest mechanical monster. Be here next time for Chapter Six: Cheese Gets Sunk.**


	6. Cheese Gets Sunk

**Francine's Special Day**

**Story by:**** Phoenix710**

**Summary:**** The Pizza Cats and Good Bird have finally reached the command deck of Cheese's ship. The stupid rodent refuses to surrender, and he sends his last brigade of Ninja Crows after the team of brave heroes, only to watch as the bumbling fools get trounced. Cheese goes for his last option, and orders Jerry to transform their huge ship into its robotic battle mode. Speedy calls upon the Supreme Catatonic, and he and Polly show off just how strong their love is when they team up to finally deep-six Cheese's latest scheme.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own the Samurai Pizza Cats, or any of the characters. Samurai Pizza Cats, and all characters associated with the series, are registered trademarks of Saban. All original characters are products of my imagination.**

**Fight Theme: ****'Nothing's Gonna Stand In Our Way'-Spectre General.**

**Speedy and Polly's duet in the restaurant: 'Almost Paradise'-Mike Reno and Ann Wilson**

**Chapter Six: Cheese Gets Sunk**

Speedy and the others made their way up onto the command deck, and at the end of the corridor, Polly saw the door that led to the bridge. She said, "There it is, Speedy…Cheese must be in there. Let's get that rodent!!" Speedy replied, "I'm right behind ya, Kitten!!"

Together, the two heroic felines sliced their swords right through the door to the bridge, and Speedy saw Cheese and Jerry, along with a ton of Ninja Crows. He said, "Game's over, Limburger Breath…and **YOU LOSE!!"**

Cheese smirked evilly, and he replied, "That's what you think, ya lousy walking hairball. Even if you beat my Ninja Crows, you have no chance to defeat my latest machine. This time, victory WILL be MINE, along with the title of 'Emperor of Little Tokyo!! HAHAHA!!"

Polly replied, **"DREAM ON, YOU DIMWIT!! YOU'RE SO STUPID, I'D BE SURPRISED IF YOU COULD RULE A SANDBOX, LET ALONE AN ENTIRE CITY!! WE'RE GONNA STOP YOU HERE AND NOW!!"**

Cheese shouted, **"THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK!! NINJA CROWS, DESTROY THOSE FLEABAGS NOW!! I'VE GOT A THRONE TO CLAIM, AND A BRATTY LITTLE BUNNY TO BOOT OFF TO PRISONERS' ISLAND!!"**

The Ninja Crows rushed forward, and the Pizza Cats wasted no time in mixing it up with them.

Eight Ninja Crows went after Speedy at the same time, but he wasn't even worried at all. Instead, the heroic cat met their charge head-on, and began taking them down one by one. The first crow got his armored boot to the face, and two more got bashed in the gut. He judo-flipped another one, and the fifth one got a spinning crescent kick to the side of the head. Speedy got the sixth one with his right elbow in the sternum, and the last two got cracked over the head by the handles of Speedy's swords.

'_The fortunate ones_

_To be fast and free and young_

_I want to count myself among_

_The fortunate ones_

_We won't be denied_

_We know that time is on our side_

_We've got the passion and the pride_

_We won't be denied!_

_This generations_

_With fire in our eyes_

_Strong are the ties that bind us_

_We don't need no alibis_

_Nothing's gonna stand in our way_

_Nothing's gonna stand in our way_

_Nothing's gonna stand in our way_

_Not tonight!_

_We want it all_

_And tonight we got the call_

_We're running high but we won't fall_

_We want it all_

_We won't be denied!_

_Like a breaker at high tide_

_We're gonna take this sweet joy ride_

_We won't be denied!_

_Grew expectations_

_Moments in the sun_

_We've waited all our lives_

_And now we know our time has come_

_Nothing's gonna stand in our way_

_Nothing's gonna stand in our way_

_Nothing's gonna stand in our way_

_Not tonight!_

_Nothing's gonna stand in our way_

_This generations_

_With fire in our eyes_

_Strong are the ties that bind us_

_We don't need no alibis_

_Nothing's gonna stand in our way_

_Nothing's gonna stand in our way_

_Nothing's gonna stand in our way_

_Not tonight !'_

Guido fired a Samurai Sunspot from his umbrella, torching sixteen idiotic Ninja Crows. He then bashed another one in the head, before executing a back flip to dodge the downward sword slash of another Crow. Before the stupid bird could find him again, Guido kicked the dimwitted goon out through one of the ship's windows.

Polly's razor-sharp claws ripped across the faces of eight Ninja Crows, and they were soon laying on the deck, writhing in pain. Another one tried to bash Speedy over the head with a fire extinguisher, but Polly caught him in the act. She grabbed the crow by the back of the neck, spun him around, and said, "Guess what, bozo…you just bought yourself a one-way ticket to the hospital, **BECAUSE NOBODY TRIES TO HURT MY SPEEDY AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!!"**

The crow replied, "If ya want my honest opinion, I was doing ya a favor by trying to free ya from the pain of living with that immature little moron. He's so pathetic, I'm surprised his parents were willing to admit that he was their son…and I'm even more surprised that you married HIM!! He's useless, and if ya want true happiness, ditch the little dope."

Polly shouted, **"DON'T YOU EVER INSULT MY HUSBAND LIKE THAT, YOU GOOD-FOR-NOTHING BRAINDEAD FEATHERDUSTER!! SPEEDY'S A WONDERFUL, CARING, AND LOVING CAT, AND HE IS NOT…I REPEAT…NOT A MORON!! HE'S SMARTER THAN ALL OF YOU COMBINED, AND HE'S THE ONE I LOVE WITH ALL MY HEART!! YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THOSE INSULTS, YOU DAMNED FREAK!!"**

Before the crow could react, Polly tackled him and plowed him into the deck. For the next few minutes, all that could be heard were the sounds of screaming, Polly's claws rending metal, and punches hitting home. When Polly stood up, the Ninja Crow was lying on the deck, looking as though he'd been run through a paper shredder, several times.

Speedy said, "Thanks, Kitten…I feel great knowing that I'll always have you by my side. I'll never leave you, Polly…because I love you with all my heart."

Polly kissed Speedy, and she replied, "I love you too, Pussycat. I'll always be right here with ya, no matter what obstacles life throws our way." The two of them hugged, before heading back into battle.

Sayaka found herself facing down seven Ninja Crows, and the first one said, "Hey kitty, shouldn't ya be begging your parents to acknowledge you as part of the family…or maybe TRYING to actually convince your sister that you're worth something to her?"

The younger Esther sister replied, "My parents are both EXTREMELY proud of me, idiot…and so is Polly. She said that she's honored to have me as part of the team, and I've never been happier than I am now, fighting alongside my sister and her friends."

The crow answered, "Oh yeah…TODAY, she's proud of ya, or so ya say. Tomorrow, I bet that she'll want ya to get outta her sight forever, and your parents will finally realize what a disgrace both of you are, and disown ya like they should have."

Enraged, Sayaka shouted, **"DON'T YOU EVER IMPLY THAT MY PARENTS WOULD EVER DISOWN POLLY AND I, YOU DAMNED BASTARD!! MY PARENTS WERE THE PROUDEST THAT I'VE EVER SEEN THEM ON THE DAY THAT I BECAME A SAMURAI, AND I'M GONNA PLUCK YOU BALD AND SEND YOU BACK ACROSS THE OCEAN IN A BOX, YOU PIECES OF FEATHERED SCUM!!"**

With both of her swords ready for battle, Sayaka charged right at the flock of Ninja Crows, and she belted the first one with everything she had, sending the dumb bird flying out through the door. Three more got shredded by Sayaka's claws , and the brave young cat leveled the last three with a spinning roundhouse kick. Another one said, "Ya think you're hot stuff, don't ya? You're nothing, just like your illegitimate sister, and that shrimp husband of hers."

Sayaka absolutely went berserk. She screamed, **"NOBODY CALLS MY SISTER ILLEGITIMATE, YOU PONDSCUM-MUNCHING FREAK!! OUR PARENTS WERE MARRIED WHEN WE WERE BORN, AND NOBODY INSULTS THE HONOR OF A MEMBER OF THE ESTHER FAMILY…OR THE CERVICHE FAMILY!! YOU'RE DEAD MEAT, YA TURKEY!!"**

The crow got kicked in the crotch twice, slammed onto his back, and then Sayaka ripped a metal plate right off the bridge wall and bashed the crow in the head. Guido said, "Oh man…I thought Polly was scary!!"

Speedy said, "Only when she's mad…isn't that right, my Kitten?" Polly winked at him, and she replied, "That's right, Pussycat…but with you, I'm as tender as the gentle dawn, because I love you." Speedy said, "I love you too, Polly. Let's finish Cheese off and get home for Fran's wedding." Polly kissed him, and the two of them linked back up with Guido, Sayaka, and Good Bird for the final push towards Cheese.

Good Bird pummeled eight Ninja Crows with a combination of roundhouse kicks, fast, powerful punches, and judo flips. He then linked up with the others, and Speedy said, "It's over, ya rotten rat. Give up, or else!!"

Cheese replied, "Or else what, ya flea-bitten little insect? In case ya hadn't noticed, my ship's still intact…and it can do…THIS!! Jerry, activate the battle mode!!"

Jerry replied, "You got it, Cheesy!! One super robot, coming up!!" The evil crow pressed a series of buttons, before pulling down on a pair of levers. Polly looked outside the window, as the ship's bow began to split down the middle. Polly realized what was happening, and she said, "Speedy…I think we should all get outta here, NOW!!"

Speedy replied, "Good idea, kitten…**EVERYONE, GET OFF THE SHIP NOW!! IT'S TRANSFORMING INTO A ROBOT!! GUIDO, GRAB A LIFE RAFT, SAYAKA AND GOOD BIRD, GET READY TO HELP GUIDO OUT. POLLY AND I ARE GONNA USE THE SUPREME CATATONIC TO TAKE THIS BIG BRUTE DOWN!!"**

Raising his sword, Speedy sent the signal to the rebuilt Supreme Catatonic, and the giant robot roared away from its resting place atop Mount Fuji. It discharged the suits of powered armor, and in short order, Speedy, Guido, Polly, and Sayaka were outfitted in their hyper armor. Guido and Sayaka stood ready in the life raft that Guido had grabbed, and Good Bird flew just over their heads, while Speedy and Polly manned the controls of the Catatonic. Speedy said, "Are ya ready, Polly?"

The pretty red-haired cat replied, "I was born ready, Speedy…let's get 'em!!" Speedy sent the Catatonic forward, and Polly initiated a giant-robot wrestling match with Cheese's mech. As the huge robot aimed one of the massive cannons, Polly saw this, and she used the Catatonic's fist to crush the cannon turret. Using the fish-shaped beam weapon, she blew off the shoulder-mounted missile launchers, and inside the robot, Cheese shouted, **"JERRY, YOU IDIOT…DO SOMETHING BEFORE THEY TOTALLY RUIN MY BEAUTIFUL MACHINE!!" **Jerry replied, "I-I'm trying, Seymour…those pesky Pizza Cats aren't playing around, you know."

Cheese screamed, **"NEITHER AM I, JERRY!! GET RID OF THOSE MISERABLE FURBALLS, BEFORE I START GETTING ANGRY!!" **

Jerry sweated, and then he went about trying to squash the Supreme Catatonic again.

Speedy watched with a smile on his face, as Polly worked the controls for the arms like a pianist. She ripped off the left arm of Cheese's robot, and then delivered a powerful kick to the machine's gut, sending it flying backwards, where it landed with a huge splash. Speedy said, **"LAST CHANCE, LIMBURGER BREATH!! EITHER YOU GET OUTTA THERE, OR WE'RE GONNA BLAST YA OUT!!"**

In response, Cheese aimed the last remaining gun of his robot at the Catatonic, and Polly said,** "HAVE IT YOUR WAY, YA LOUSY RODENT!!" **Turning to face Speedy, she said, "Ya ready to nail him, Pussycat?"

Speedy smiled, and he replied, "You bet I am, Kitten…let's do it!!" Speedy and Polly both channeled their finishing attacks through the Catatonic. Speedy called out **"HERE COMES THE TRIPLE WHAMMY…HIYA!!" **Polly called out, **"HEARTBREAKER!!"**

Guido jumped onto his umbrella, and then he allowed his sword to power up, before giving the call of **"AZURE DRAGON FIRE!!"**

Sayaka held her swords apart, and energy crackled between them, eventually forming into a red star-shaped pulse. She called out, **"EAT THIS, YA LOUSY RAT…NOVA BURST!!"**

Good Bird spun his blade around, and called out **"THUNDERBIRD!!"**

Cheese's robot was hit full-on, and the armor boiled away. Inside, Cheese screamed, **"JERRY, ENGAGE THE EJECTION SYSTEM…GET US OUTTA HERE!!"**

Jerry pressed the button for the ejection seats, but nothing happened. He said, **"UHM…CHEESY…I THINK THE NINJA CROWS FORGOT THE EJECTION SEATS…PLEASE DON'T GET…ANGRY…OH NO!!"**

Cheese shouted, **"YOU DIMWIT!! CAN THOSE MORONIC LACKIES OF YOURS DO ANYTHING WITHOUT MESSING UP?"**

Jerry muttered, "Look who's talking…if I didn't remind you to breath, you'd be dead…**UH-OH…"**

Cheese bellowed, **"JERRY, YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS WHEN I GET ANGRY…AAARRRGGGHHH!!"**

The stupid rodent blew up, and he and Jerry went flying all the way to the Royal Palace.

Speedy said, "C'mon, time to do our pose, guys!!" In unison, Guido, Polly, Sayaka, and Good Bird all joined him, and they all chorused **"TAH DAH!!" **

Together, the heroes all headed back home to Little Tokyo, with another successful mission behind them.

**Little Tokyo Palace, dinner time…**

Princess Vi was just sitting down at her place at the table, alongside her mother and father. The chef brought out a freshly-made beef pot pie, and Emperor Fred said, "Fah-Red!!" Smiling, Frieda replied, "That's right, dear…it's a lovely dish, don't you think so, Violet?"

The young rabbit replied, "Mm-hmm!! I'm starving, mama, and I can't wait to…huh? What's that noise?"

Vi and Frieda looked up, just in time to hear a scream of **"LOOK OUT BELOW!!", **as Cheese and Jerry smashed right through the skylight, and into the table. The pie splattered all over Vi and Frieda, and the red-haired Princess looked like she wanted blood. She screamed, **"SEYMOUR!! HOW MANY TIMES DO YOU PLAN ON CRAWLING BACK HERE LIKE THE LOUSY SNAKE THAT YOU ARE?!"**

The stupid rat replied, "As many times as I have to before I become Emperor, Your Highness. Now then, why don't you go run along and have your diaper changed, you little brat…and while you're at it, tell your mother to stop giving you decaf…you'll be doing all of Little Tokyo a favor."

Vi screamed, **"YOU DAMNED BASTARD!! NOBODY INSULTS ME OR MY MOTHER LIKE THAT!! GET OVER HERE SO I CAN CARVE YOU UP LIKE A ROAST!!"**

Grabbing her Naginata, Vi chased Cheese all through the streets, screaming **"GET BACK HERE, YOU STUPID RAT!! WHERE DO YA WANT THE PAIN FIRST?! THE HEAD, HAIR, TAIL, ARM, BACK, LEG?! HOLD STILL, DAMN YOU!!"**

Frieda came up from behind, and Al Dente passed along her bazooka. She called out **"VIOLET, GET CLEAR!!"**

Princess Vi jumped to the side, and her mother let loose with the large 88mm missile. It hit the ground near Cheese and Jerry, sending them flying onto the raft. Vi cut the ropes with the blade of her weapon, and Cheese began screaming, as he and Jerry drifted out to sea. He shouted, **"NOT AGAIN!! ANOTHER PERFECT PLAN RUINED BY YOU AND YOUR STUPID NINJA CROWS, JERRY!! I HAD VICTORY WITHIN MY GRASP, AND YOU FOULED EVERYTHING UP AGAIN!! NOT FAIR!! NOT FAIR!! NOT FAIR!!"**

Jerry said, "You want to know what else isn't fair? The fact that I have to endure a trip on this tiny raft with a dimwit that has the worst breath ever, and your brain is so small, not even the Hubble Space Telescope can find it…oops!!"

Cheese screamed, **"JERRY…ONE OF THESE DAYS, YOU'RE GONNA LEARN TO KEEP THAT BEAK CLOSED, EVEN IF I HAVE TO WIRE IT SHUT…AAARRRGGGHHH!!"**

Cheese blew up, and the explosion sent him and Jerry flying back to Prisoner's Island. With that done, Vi and Frieda headed back to the palace for their dinner, after which, they would finalize their plans for Francine and Ryuho's wedding tomorrow night.

**Pizza Cats' Pizza…**

Speedy and Polly walked in, hand-in-hand, and Guido followed with Sayaka. Good Bird came in last, and Carla said, "Oh Birdie…I'm so glad you're home safely!!" Good Bird hugged his wife closely, and he replied, "Carla, I'll always come back home for you…I won't leave you and little Kazuma behind, because I love you both."

Carla replied, "I love you too, Birdie…let's go home." Good Bird took his wife's hand in his, and they said their goodnights to their friends, before heading back home.

Speedy turned to Polly, and he said, "I've got a great idea, Kitten…let's go out to dinner at that new place…the Pacific Star. I've heard that the food there is great, and the prices are just right."

Polly smiled, and she replied, "Oh Speedy…I'd love to go to dinner with you! Sayaka, could you do me a favor and watch Aiko while Speedy and I are gone?"

Sayaka replied, "Of course, sis…you and Speedy run along and have fun now!!" Polly smiled, and then she hugged her sister, before giving her daughter a kiss on the nose. Aiko said, "Have a nice time while you're out, Mom and Dad. I'll be really good for Auntie Sayaka."

Speedy said, "I know you will, Aiko…you're a wonderful young lady, and you make me very proud to be your father. Have fun while we're gone, honey." With that said, Speedy hugged both Sayaka and Aiko, and then he took Polly's hand in his, and the two of them headed out for their night on the town.

**Pacific Star Restaurant…**

As he walked into the clean, softly-lit lobby of the Pacific Star, Speedy gently rubbed his thumb over the top of Polly's hand, and she smiled at him, the soft lighting causing her blue eyes to shimmer like gemstones. The head waiter approached them, and he asked, "May I help you, sir?"

Speedy replied, "Yes…I'm here with my wife under the name of 'Cerviche'. I called earlier for a table for two."

The young male tiger checked his book, and he said, "Yes, here it is…Speedy Cerviche…and Mrs. Polly Esther Cerviche. We've got a table for you outside on the verandah…if you'll follow me, please."

Polly smiled up at her husband, as she walked along with him to their table. When they had taken their seats, the waiter asked, "May I get you anything to drink…or perhaps a salad?"

Speedy replied, "Go ahead, Kitten…order whatever you want." Polly smiled, and she said, "I'll have a garden salad with ranch dressing, and Pepsi to drink, please. Also…I see you've got stuffed shells here. I'll have that for my main course."

The waiter jotted down Polly's order, and then he turned to Speedy. He said, "What would you like tonight, sir?"

Speedy looked his menu over, and then he said, "I'll have the mixed beef and cheese ravioli, a garden salad with peppercorn ranch dressing, and a Pepsi, please."

The waiter took down Speedy's order, and after he poured their drinks, he headed back inside to take their orders to the kitchen. While they waited, Speedy and Polly took in the magic of the air all around them. Polly said, "This is such a lovely evening, Speedy…we beat Cheese again, Francine's getting married tomorrow, and we're here, just the two of us, together at this lovely restaurant. Speedy, the day that I met you was the best day of my life. Not only did you become my best friend, you also made me realize that I loved you even then…before I even knew what love really meant. Now that we're together…I know that I never want to be without you, Speedy. I'll always love you, with all my heart."

Just then, an idea struck him, and Speedy walked over to the musicians. He whispered, "I'd like to sing a duet to the song 'Almost Paradise', with my wife…could ya play the music for us, and her and I will sing together?"

The band leader replied, "Of course, Speedy…it's an honor to take a request from the famous leader of the Pizza Cats, especially for his lovely wife."

Speedy walked back over to Polly, and he said, "Dance with me, Kitten…to the song 'Almost Paradise'?" She smiled, and replied, "I'd love to, Pussycat!!"

The music started up, and Speedy began gently dancing along with Polly, as they sang the sweet, romantic song.

Speedy: '_I thought that dreams belonged to other men_

_'Cuz each time I got close_

_They'd fall apart again…'_

Polly: '_I feared my heart would beat in secrecy_

_I faced the nights alone_

_Oh, how could I have known_

_That all my life I only needed you…'_

Both_: 'Whoa-oa_

_ALMOST PARADISE_

_We're knocking on heaven's door_

_ALMOST PARADISE_

_How could we ask for more?_

_I__ swear that I can see forever in your eyes_

_Paradise.'_

Speedy: '_It seems like perfect love's so hard to find_

_I'd almost given up_

_You must've read my mind.'_

Polly: '_And all these dreams I saved for a rainy day_

_They're finally comin' true_

_I'll share them all with you_

_'Now we hold the future in our hands…'_

Both: _'Whoa-oa_

_ALMOST PARADISE_

_We're knocking on heaven's door_

_ALMOST PARADISE_

_How could we ask for more?_

_I__ swear that I can see forever in your eyes_

_Paradise…'_

Speedy: _'And in your arms salvation's not so far away_

_We're getting closer, closer every day…'_

Both: _'Whoa-oa_

_ALMOST PARADISE_

_We're knocking on heaven's door_

_ALMOST PARADISE_

_How could we ask for more?_

_I swear that I can see forever in your eyes_

_Paradise…'_

When the music ended, Speedy and Polly sat back down, and their food arrived a few minutes later. After they finished with their dinner, Speedy and Polly ordered some Tiramisu for dessert. When they had finished that, Speedy paid with his credit card, and then he and Polly headed off for a walk through Rikugien Park.

Under the bright light of the moon and stars, Speedy was totally blown away by Polly's beauty. Her blue eyes gleamed in the light, and her fiery red hair was so radiant. Her soft scent of roses and vanilla drifted towards him on the slight breeze, and he pulled her close, kissing her deeply.

Speedy took Polly's hands in his, and he replied, "Polly, I want to ask you a question…regarding our upcoming anniversary next month."

Polly said, "Go ahead, Speedy…you can ask me anything." Speedy cleared his throat, and he said, "Polly…Kitten…will you marry me again…allow us to renew our vows of love?"

With a smile on her face, Polly exclaimed, "Oh Speedy…of course!! I'd marry you a million times over…because I love you more than I could ever express, and I'll never leave your side, ever."

Speedy replied, "I love you too, Polly…and you are the only cat that I will ever love, for all eternity."

Polly saw Speedy pull out a small box from the pocket of his evening jacket, and he said, "Open it, Kitten…when I saw this, I knew I had to get it for you."

Using her claws to rip the paper apart, Polly pulled out the blue velvet box, and opened it to reveal a lovely white-gold ring, with a heart-shaped blue diamond, surrounded by rubies. On the surface of the diamond, in small letters, was engraved _'Speedy and Polly…together forever.'_

Speedy pulled out the necklace chain that he'd gotten for Polly, and he attached the ring to it, before sliding it around her neck. Polly said, "Oh Speedy, this is so beautiful…thank you!!"

Smiling, Speedy replied, "Only a beautiful ring like that would do for a lovely cat like you, my sweet Pollyanna. Come on…let's head home and tell the others, and then we can relax a bit before we go to bed."

Polly smiled at her husband, and then they headed back to the Pizza Parlor.

**Pizza Cats' Pizza Emporium, one hour later…**

Francine and Ryuho had just finished watching a movie together in the den, and Sayaka was drawing a picture with Aiko. Guido was standing outside with Lucille, doing some stargazing with their twins. Pururun pointed up at the night sky, and then she said, "Daddy?"

Guido smiled, and he replied, "They're called stars, honey. The big round ball there…that's the moon."

Lucille walked over and put her hands on Guido's shoulders, and she said, "You're so wonderful with the kids, Guido…and you're the perfect husband. I love you so much, Guido."

Taking a minute to put Pururun down, Guido embraced Lucille gently, and he replied, "I love you too, my sweet Lucille. You're the sweetest girl I've ever met…and the only one that I'll ever love, from now until the end of time."

Just then, Yattaro said, "Daddy, look!!" Guido followed the direction of where his son was pointing, and he saw Speedy coming down the path, with Polly right beside him. He said, "Lucille, Speedy and Polly are back. Let's go say hello to them." Lucille smiled, and then she went to join her husband in greeting their friends.

Guido and Lucille walked up to greet Speedy and Polly, and then Lucille noticed the new necklace around Polly's neck. She asked, "Where did you get that necklace, Polly? It's so pretty!"

Polly smiled, and she said, "Speedy gave it to me, Lucille. After our dinner date, he asked me to marry him again on our anniversary, to renew our vows. He's such a sweet and charming cat, Lucille…and I could never love anyone other than him."

Lucille replied, "Oh Polly…I'm-I'm so happy for you…" Guido began rubbing his wife's shoulders, but he quickly realized that Lucille was about to go off, so he dashed over to a nearby hill. Seconds later, Lucille unleashed her barrage of missiles, and when she was done with her fireworks show, she and Guido walked back over to join their friends. Guido took Speedy aside, and he said, "You're a lucky guy, Speedy…you really do deserve Polly. She's a great girl, and you were meant to be together. I'm glad I was able to put our past behind us, buddy…and to answer your question, I'll be your Best Man again…after all, I'm pretty well suited for the job."

Speedy playfully punched Guido in the shoulder, and Guido responded in kind, before they both embraced one another like brothers would.

Polly said, "Look at them, Lucille…they've come such a long way. I'm so happy with Speedy, and no other cat could ever give me so much joy in my life."

Lucille replied, "I know, Polly…I've seen how happy you two are together, and I'm so proud to be your friend. I've known you since we were in grade school, Polly, and even then, I could tell that you and Speedy were meant to be. I'm sorry about all the conflict that I caused between you when I used to flirt with him, and I'm glad that you were able to forgive me."

Polly hugged her friend, and she said, "Lucille, you're my best friend, and that's all water under the bridge now. Will you be my Matron-of-Honor for my second wedding?"

Lucille hugged Polly, and she replied, "You can take that as a yes, Polly…I'd be honored." The two ladies hugged again, before going back down to join their husbands.

When Speedy and Guido met back up with the loves of their lives, they saw Francine come outside, along with Sayaka and Aiko. The young kitten asked, "Mom, what's going on? I heard Auntie Lucille's missiles go off, and…where'd you get the new necklace?"

Polly picked her daughter up, and she replied, "Daddy and I are going to renew our wedding vows on our anniversary, honey. I love your father so much, that he and I are going to have another wedding."

Sayaka smiled radiantly, and she hugged her older sister, before moving on to Speedy. Francine said, "Congratulations, Polly…you're such a lucky girl to have someone like Speedy in your life."

Polly said, "Thank you, Francine…but I'm not the only one. Tomorrow is your day, my dear friend…the day you and Ryuho become one, both in our eyes, and in the eyes of God."

Francine kissed her fiancé, and then Ryuho said, "Sleep tight, my love…I'll see you tomorrow at the Palace." Francine replied, "Good night, Ryuho…pleasant dreams, and all my love."

After her fiancé had left to head back to his home, Francine turned to Polly, and she said, "I'm going up to bed now…I've got a big day coming up."

Francine headed upstairs for the evening, and when Speedy walked back in with Polly, he pulled her into a long, deep kiss. Polly nearly bent over backwards onto the sofa in the den, until Guido cleared his throat. He said, "Would you two like to be alone?"

Speedy looked into Polly's eyes, and she winked playfully at him. He said, "How about we take Guido up on his offer, Kitten?"

Polly snuggled her head against Speedy's chest, and she replied, "Sounds good to me, Pussycat. Come on, Aiko…bedtime."

Aiko replied, "I'm coming, Mom. Goodnight, everyone, I'll see you all tomorrow."

With that said and done, Speedy carried his beloved wife upstairs, and Aiko followed close behind them.

Guido said, "Well, my dear Lucille…shall we?" Lucille smiled, and she replied, "Lead the way, my charming Samurai." Guido gently took Lucille into his arms, and carried her upstairs. Sayaka walked their twins up, and helped put Pururun and Yattaro to bed, before heading into her own room.

**Speedy and Polly's room****…**

Speedy carried Polly across the threshold of their room, and he gently set her down on their bed, before going to lock the door. Aiko said "Goodnight, mom and dad…I'll see you tomorrow."

Polly replied, "Sweet dreams, Aiko." Speedy kissed his daughter on the nose, and then he carried his daughter into her room, and set her down. Polly read her a bedtime story, and when the little kitten came back into her room after brushing her teeth, Speedy and Polly tucked her in, and they both gave her a kiss goodnight. After Aiko had fallen asleep, Speedy picked Polly up and carried her back into their room.

Polly had her head nestled against her husband's chest, and she said, "Speedy, I never want anyone other than you in my life…no other cat could ever make me feel so alive…so warm inside. I'd die if I lost you, because we've been together for so long. I love you, Speedy, and I always will."

After they had settled onto their bed, Speedy snuggled up against his wife, and he replied, "I'll never leave you, Polly. I promised you when I got back from destroying the comet, that I'd never leave you, and I intend to keep that promise. Nobody is ever going to take your place in my heart, Kitten…you will always be the one that I love."

Polly's lips met Speedy's in a deep, searing kiss, and before long, the red-haired female Samurai sank down onto her mattress, with Speedy following close behind her. They spent the next hour or so caught up in the passionate heat of their love for one another.

**Guido and Lucille's room…**

Lucille had just finished putting Yattaro and Pururun to bed for the night, when Guido came up and hugged her gently. He said, "A lovely evening…perfect for spending it with the most beautiful girl in the world. I love you, Lucille…with all my heart."

The pretty brown-eyed female ram hugged Guido, and she replied, "I love you too, Guido. I never thought I could be so happy…but when I married you, I got everything I ever dreamed of…a loyal, caring husband, and a lifetime of love and devotion. I'll never leave you, Guido…not ever in a million years."

Guido pulled Lucille close, and the two of them soon made their way to their bed, quickly becoming involved in some very passionate activities. When they were finished, they went in for a shower, before changing the sheets and climbing into bed.

**Back with Speedy and Polly…**

Speedy came out of the shower, with Polly following close behind him. Together, they changed the sheets, and then they climbed into bed together. Speedy said, "Sweet dreams, Polly…and all my love now and forever more."

Polly kissed her husband, and then she snuggled up next to him. She said, "Goodnight, Speedy…and thank you for all the love you've given me…I'll always love you, no matter what."

The two of them were asleep within minutes, knowing that tomorrow would be a very busy day.

**Next Chapter: Francine and Ryuho finally take their walk down the aisle, and Speedy announces his plans to Princess Vi for his second wedding to Polly. Afterwards, Francine is treated to a wonderful reception/birthday party, before she and Ryuho leave on their honeymoon cruise to Hawaii. Be here next time for Chapter Seven: Francine Ties The Knot.**


	7. Francine Ties The Knot

**Francine's Special Day**

**Story by: ****Phoenix 710**

**Summary:**** Francine's wedding day has finally arrived, and her friends all pitch in to help make sure that she has the best wedding possible. After she and Ryuho seal their vows, the happy newlyweds are treated to a wonderful reception at the Pizza Parlor, and Francine has the best birthday of her life, before she leaves with her husband for their two-week honeymoon trip to Hawaii. In the meantime, Speedy makes Polly's favorite dinner, and they share the special meal in their bedroom.**

**Disclaimer: ****I claim no rights whatsoever to the Samurai Pizza Cats, or to any of the characters. Samurai Pizza Cats, and all associated characters, are property of Saban. All original characters are products of my imagination, aside from the name for Polly's brother, Nyo…that comes courtesy of my friend Merigirl.**

**Francine's song: 'Two Hearts, One Love'-Shania Twain **

**Ryuho's song: 'Just You and Me'-Chicago**

**Speedy's song: 'Always'-Atlantic Starr**

**Polly's Song: 'I Love You Always Forever'-Donna Lewis**

**Chapter Seven: Francine Ties The Knot**

Francine awoke to the wonderful aroma of freshly-brewed coffee, and apple-cinnamon pancakes with maple syrup…her favorite breakfast. She opened her door to find Polly standing there, with a tray in her arms. She said, "Polly…you didn't have to do this for me…but thank you so much!!" With a smile on her face, Polly replied, "Think nothing of it, Francine. You're my friend, and today's your birthday, so I wanted to make your favorite breakfast dish for you. By the way…Speedy wanted me to give you this."

Taking the small box from Polly, Francine unwrapped a gleaming silver medallion with the Japanese Kanji symbols for luck and love. Polly said, "It's a tradition in Speedy's family to give those out to friends or family members that are soon to be married, Francine. Here's one for Ryuho as well…that's Speedy's wedding gift for you two."

Speedy came into view just then, and Francine hugged him. She said, "Thank you Speedy…the medals are beautiful, and I want you to know that you truly are a wonderful cat. Polly really is a lucky girl to have a wonderful husband like you."

The white-armored cat replied, "Thanks, Fran. I'm gonna go get Aiko up now, and then we'll head downstairs for breakfast. See ya there, Kitten."

Polly kissed her husband on the lips, and she replied, "See ya soon, Pussycat. I'm gonna talk to Francine about something special, then I'll join ya." The two cats kissed once more, and then Speedy headed back to his room to get his daughter up.

Closing the door again, Francine said, "What was it that you wanted to talk with me about, Polly?" The red-haired female Samurai looked into her friend's eyes, and she said, "I had an idea last night, Fran…I want to make today as special as I can for you, so how about if you and I go out with Sayaka, Carla, and Lucille for lunch, and then we can go take a walk around town for a bit, before coming back here and getting ready for the wedding."

Francine replied, "Polly, I'd love that!! You really are a wonderful friend, Polly…and even though we've had our disagreements, you really do have a wonderful, golden heart under that tough exterior, and Speedy's a lucky cat to have you at his side."

Polly hugged her friend, and she replied, "Thanks, Francine. I'm gonna go and have breakfast now, and I'll see ya later on." Francine hugged her friend one last time, and then Polly headed out of the room. After stopping in her room to put on a little bit of her favorite perfume, she went downstairs to join the others for breakfast. In the meantime, Francine took her tray of pancakes over to her bed, set the food down on her nightstand, and began to enjoy the special culinary delight that Polly had prepared just for her.

**Down in the kitchen…**

Polly made her way downstairs, and she was greeted by her daughter Aiko, along with her husband Speedy. Aiko said, "Good morning, mom. Daddy made breakfast… assorted homemade muffins." Polly smiled at her daughter, and then she said, "Speedy, you truly know how to brighten up everyone's day…you're smart, funny, and you're a wonderful cook. May I please have one of those muffins?"

Speedy replied, "Of course, my sweet Pollyanna. I actually made several varieties…chocolate chip, pistachio, and blueberry."

Polly smiled, and she said, "Ooh, so many choices…I think I'll have blueberry." Speedy grabbed one of the freshly-baked muffins, and he said, "Here ya go, Kitten. I hope ya like it."

After pouring a glass of milk for herself, Polly sat down next to her daughter, who was having a pistachio muffin. Aiko said, "How's your muffin, mommy?" Polly took a small bite, and she replied, "It's delicious, honey. How about yours?" Aiko replied, "It's really tasty, mom. Daddy's a great cook, and I'm really happy you married him. He's the best father in the world."

Polly smiled and hugged her daughter, and when Speedy sat down next to them, he said, "Polly, and Aiko…I love you both. If I ever lost either one of you, I don't know what I'd do…aside from die of a broken heart. You both mean the world to me, and I couldn't ask for a better family."

Polly and Aiko both hugged Speedy, and then they heard Guido and Lucille clapping. Lucille said, "That was so cute. Speedy, Polly…I'm so happy that you were able to find each other, and you've got a lovely family."

Speedy and Polly both hugged Lucille, and so did Aiko. Guido said, "Ya know, Polly…a few years ago, I never would've thought a day like this would be possible, but I've never been so happy to be proven wrong. Speedy really is a great guy, and he deserves a wonderful girl like you. You were truly meant to be, and just like my sweet Lucille said, you've got a beautiful daughter, and I know that Aiko is gonna grow up to be just as wonderful as both of her parents."

Polly hugged her friend, and Speedy playfully punched him in the arm, before hugging him in a brotherly manner. Good Bird and Carla came in, with their son Kazuma behind them. They had already eaten breakfast, but the smell of the homemade muffins was too much to resist. Good Bird said, "Those smell great!! Who cooked 'em?"

Speedy replied, "I did, using my mom's recipe. She left me a book of her favorite recipes as a gift for when I graduated Samurai Academy, since she knew I liked to cook, and that I'd have to be able to take care of myself after I moved out of the house. When I moved in with my Aunt and Uncle after my parents died, we'd rotate on cooking meals, so I used my mom's recipe book. These muffins are just like she used to make 'em for me for breakfast during the summer."

Good Bird said, "Do ya mind if Carla and I have one, buddy?" Speedy replied, "Of course not, there's plenty to go around!!" Good Bird pulled Speedy into a brotherly hug, and Carla returned the favor, before picking up Kazuma. She said, "What kind would you like, dear? There's blueberry, pistachio, or chocolate chip."

Kazuma pointed at a blueberry muffin, and Carla grabbed two of them, one for herself, and the other for her son. Good Bird took one of the chocolate chip muffins, and then Guido grabbed a pistachio one for himself, while Lucille chose a blueberry muffin. She then allowed her twins to choose one each, and Yattaro went for a chocolate chip, while Pururun picked out a blueberry muffin. Once the kids were done eating, they got together and began playing CandyLand.

Francine finally came downstairs, and once she'd finished cleaning off her breakfast tray and putting the silverware away, she saw the muffins sitting out on the counter. Speedy said, "Go ahead and help yourself, Francine…and Happy Birthday!"

The blonde-haired cat replied, "Thanks, Speedy…I think I'll have pistachio!!" Francine picked up one of the muffins and ate it, and then she washed it down with a glass of milk, before heading in to brush her teeth. They passed the time until lunch by playing with the kids, or taking turns with the pool table that they'd recently placed in the den. When lunchtime rolled around, Polly and the other girls got themselves set to go, and Speedy said, "Have fun out there, Kitten. I love you."

Polly hugged her husband, and she replied, "I love you too, Pussycat. I'll be back in a few hours. Have a good time, and I'll see you later." Polly headed out, along with Francine, Lucille, Carla, and Sayaka. After the girls were gone, Guido flipped on the TV and watched a recorded baseball game, while Speedy and Good Bird began playing pool. The kids were having themselves a fine time as well, playing with the castle building blocks that Aiko had gotten as a birthday present from her mother last year.

**Sunlight Café, at the center of Little Tokyo…**

Polly and the others were immediately seated at a window booth, and the waiter was right there to serve them. He said, "Good afternoon, ladies. What can I get for you today?" Polly replied, "Today's my friend Francine's birthday, and it's also her wedding day, so I'll let her order first. Go ahead, Francine…it's your day, so it's on me." Carla and Lucille refused to allow Polly to pay for their meals, and so did Sayaka, and the other three produced their credit cards as well. Polly was touched, as Sayaka said, "Sis, you can pay for yourself and Francine, but there's no need for ya to pay for all of us." Polly replied, "Thanks, sis…you're the best!! Now then, Fran…what would ya like?"

Francine looked her menu over for a few minutes, and then she replied, "I'll have the lemon-glazed shrimp, with a side order of fries." Polly smiled, and she said, "Make that two, please." Sayaka ordered a pepperoni and cheese calzone, Lucille ordered a garden salad, and Carla decided to have a roast beef sub. When their meals were brought out, Francine said, "Polly, I really wanna thank you, and the rest of the girls, for this. You truly are the best friends I could ever ask for, and I love you all."

Polly hugged her friend, and she said, "We love ya too, Fran." The other girls joined in, and then they went back to their meals. After they finished eating, they paid for their meals, and headed off for a little stroll around town, until Lucille noticed the time. She said, "It's about 4:30, Polly. We should start heading back now, so we can help get Francine ready for her big night."

The red-haired female Samurai replied, "Good idea, Lucille. Come on, let's get a cab." Sayaka hailed a Taxi, and she said, "Pizza Cats' Pizza Emporium, please." The driver punched the address into his GPS (Global Positioning System), and drove the girls back home.

**Ten Minutes Later…**

After Polly had paid the driver, she and the other girls headed upstairs, after greeting the boys. Speedy said, "I'll see ya in a bit, Kitten." Polly kissed her husband on the nose, before heading upstairs to give her friends a hand in getting Francine ready.

**Francine's room…**

Francine had just come out of the shower, since tonight would be the first time that anyone other than her family would ever see her without her clothes on, and she wanted to look her best. She'd scrubbed, washed, and rinsed every part of her body, until she was sure that she was perfectly clean. When she finished drying herself off, she walked out and let her friends begin fitting her dress. Carla said, "Francine, you look so lovely…Ryuho's going to be marrying a very beautiful, and very lucky young lady tonight!!" Francine smiled, as Polly began to zip up her dress in the back, after she'd put all the other undergarments. Sayaka brought over the veil and set it down on the vanity, while Lucille brought over the makeup kit. Polly took some tissues and stuffed them down near Francine's chest, to keep any makeup from messing up her dress. While Polly stood to the side, Lucille began gently applying a light coating of makeup to Francine's face. When she was done, Sayaka held up a mirror, and Francine said, "You're lucky you didn't sign this masterpiece, ya little Picasso…otherwise I'd have to kill ya." Lucille chuckled, since she knew Francine was only kidding. Finally, Polly placed the veil over her friend's head, and then Aiko came in with a bunch of roses. A white one for herself, Francine, and Sayaka, and red ones for her mother, Lucille, and Carla. She also brought in Francine's wedding bouquet, and finally, Polly presented her with a mirror. Francine said, "Oh my god…it's like a dream come true!! This is how I always dreamed of looking when I got married, and now, I'm just an hour away from spending the rest of my life with the one I love."

Polly said, "Well then…let's get moving…it's ten past five now, and we've gotta get ya to the palace so you can be ready for your big moment." Francine smiled, and then she walked down the stairs behind her friends. When she came downstairs, Speedy said, "Hey Fran, ya look great…and you look like a princess, Kitten!!"

Polly blushed, and she said, "You're looking good too, Pussycat, but this is Francine's night, so let's go…after all, we've got a woman to make a bride." Speedy smiled, and then Guido led the way outside, after he finished talking with his brother, who was already waiting at the palace. Once the group filed into the limousine that Princess Vi had sent, they headed on their way to the Palace, where Francine would soon be united in marriage with the one she loved.

**Royal Palace of Little Tokyo…**

Captain Kiryu was in his quarters, finishing up with his wedding preparations. He'd gone over his vows until he was satisfied, and once he finished getting his suit on, Al came in to help him. He said, "Well, Ryuho…you're less than an hour away now. Are ya nervous?" The black-haired cat replied, "A little bit…but as much as I love Francine, I can endure the butterflies in my stomach. The first time I saw her, after Guido married Lucille…I knew there was something special about her. Thank you for being my Best Man, Mr. Dente…it really means a lot to me."

Al smiled, and he replied, "Nonsense, Ryuho. You're the best guard I've got, and so it's only natural that I stand beside you as you take your vows with the one you love." Al checked his watch, and he said, "It's almost time, Ryuho…let's get you downstairs." Together, the two of them headed down the staircase, and made their way to the Royal Chapel.

When everyone had made their way into the chapel, Minister Kaito supervised the final preparations, and then he said, "I believe we're ready, Your Highness."

Empress Frieda looked over at her daughter, and Princess Vi smiled, before turning to face the guards at the door. She said, "Open the doors, and let's get this wedding started." The guards opened up, and the guests began to file in, handing their invitations to the guards as they went. The Pizza Cats and their friends took the first row, aside from Polly and Aiko. Polly was Francine's Matron-Of-Honor, and Aiko had been chosen as the flower girl. Al Dente had the rings in an envelope in his suit pocket, and behind the Pizza Cats were Speedy and Polly's families, along with Wally, Cosmo, Myoshi, The Rescue Team, and the cats from Yokohama. Sylvia was there too, along with her son and husband, while Al's wife had the seat next to her husband up in front, alongside the three chairs set up for the royal family. Ryuho stood there, tall and proud, as he waited for the wedding march to begin. On Minister Kaito's signal, the soft music began to play, and Ryuho turned his head to look down the aisle. On one side, there was Polly, looking radiant as always. Lucille and Carla walked slightly behind Francine, holding her veil off the ground. When they finally reached the altar, Polly reached up and hugged her friend, before moving off to the side. Al stood to Ryuho's side, as Minister Kaito began, "Dearest friends, we have gathered here on this most blessed of nights, to bear witness to the marriage of these two wonderful and caring individuals, Mr. Ryuho Kiryu of the Royal Guard, and Ms. Francine Manx, manager of the Pizza Cats' Pizza Emporium. These two met one another four years ago, on the eve of the wedding of Mr. Guido Anchovy, and Mrs. Lucille Omitsu Anchovy. Over the past four years, the seeds of love grew in their hearts, until they both agreed that they no longer wished to remain separate, but instead join their hearts and souls in this most sacred of unions. If there is anyone here amongst us who knows why these two should not be married, let them speak now, or forever hold their peace."

Silence reigned for five minutes, and then Minister Kaito said, "Now then…who presents this man, Mr. Ryuho Kiryu?"

Al stepped up, and he said, "I do. Al Dente, head of the Palace Guard." Minister Kaito replied, "So be it. Now then, who presents this woman, Ms. Francine Manx?"

Polly came up, and she said, "I do. Polly Esther Cerviche, member of the Samurai Pizza Cats, and a close personal friend of the bride-to-be." Minister Kaito replied, "So be it. Ryuho, Francine, will both of you please join me up here at the altar at this time?"

The two of them walked to the altar, and Minister Kaito said, "Do you, Ryuho Kiryu, take this woman, Francine Manx, to be your wife, and forsaking all others aside from her, promise to love, cherish, honor, and protect her until the end of your days here on Earth?"

Ryuho replied, "I do."

Minister Kaito turned to Francine, and he asked, "Do you, Francine Manx, take this man, Ryuho Kiryu, to be your husband, and forsaking all others aside from him, promise to love, cherish, honor, and protect him, until the end of your days here on Earth?"

With tears in her eyes, Francine replied, "I do."

Minister Kaito smiled, and then he said, "Please join your hands, and speak your vows."

Ryuho said, "Francine, from the day I first looked into your eyes four years ago, I could see that you were a wonderful, caring, and intelligent young woman. You have a wonderful personality, and above all, you are the most incredibly beautiful and charming female cat that I have ever met. Francine, from this day forward, I swear that you are the only one that I will ever love. I promise you this with all my heart."

Francine blinked away tears, and Polly began to rub Lucille's shoulders, so that she wouldn't blow the roof off of the chapel. Francine said, "Ryuho, when we first met, I felt a fire start to burn in my heart…one of love. Over the years, that fire grew into a raging inferno, and it's only gotten bigger with every passing day. I swear to you, that I will always love you, and only you, from now until the day I die."

Polly stepped up, and at Minister Kaito's signal, she opened the Bible and said, "A reading from the Book of 1st Corinthians:

'_If I speak in the tongues of men and angels but do not have love, I have become a sounding piece of brass or a clashing cymbals. And if I have the gift of prophesying and am acquainted with all the sacred secrets and all knowledge, and if I have all the faith so as to transplant mountains but do not have love, I am nothing. And if I give all my belongings to feed others, and if I hand over my body that I may boast, but do not have love, I am not profited at all.Love is long-suffering and kind. Love is not jealous, it does not brag, does not get puffed up, does not behave indecently, does not look for it's own interests, does not become provoked. It does not keep account of the injury. It does not rejoice over unrighteousness, but rejoices with the truth. It bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things.'_ The Word of the Lord."

Minister Kaito said, "Very nice…thank you, Polly." The red-haired female cat returned to her spot at Lucille's side, and then Minister Kaito turned to face the two cats at the altar. He said, "Who has the rings?"

Al stepped up, and he said, "I do." Al handed the rings to Minister Kaito, and after he had blessed the rings, he handed them to the two cats in front of him. Minister Kaito said, "Ryuho, please slide the ring onto the third finger of Francine's left hand, and repeat after me."

Ryuho slid the band of white gold onto Francine's hand, and he said, "Francine, with this ring, I hereby vow to you that no one other than you shall ever have my love, and that we will be together for the remainder of our days on Earth. I love you, Francine."

Minister Kaito then turned to Francine, and he said, "Francine, please slide your ring onto the third finger of Ryuho's left hand, and repeat after me."

Francine gently slid the silver band onto Ryuho's hand, and she said, "Ryuho, with this ring, I hereby vow to you that no one other than you shall ever have my love, and that we will be together for the remainder of our days on Earth. I love you, Ryuho."

Minister Kaito said, "Finally, we have come to the last step in legalizing this most blessed union. Please come forward now, and sign the wedding register." Ryuho and Francine signed their names to the book, as did Al and Polly as the witnesses. Taking a goblet of sacred wine, Minister Kaito blessed the cup, and then he handed it to Ryuho. He said, "As a symbol of your union to Francine, please give her a sip of this sacred wine, and then take one yourself." Ryuho allowed Francine to take a small sip, and then he followed suit, before handing the goblet back to Minister Kaito." He said, "With the signing of the register, and the exchange of vows, it is my pleasure to announce that by the power vested in me by God, Little Tokyo, and our Majesties Princess Violet and Empress Frieda…I hereby present, for the first time as husband and wife…Mr. And Mrs. Ryuho Kiryu. You may now kiss the bride." Ryuho lifted Francine's veil, and then he kissed her long and deep. Guido excused himself and took Lucille outside, and seconds later, her missiles went off, bursting high in the air, mixing with the ceremonial fireworks.

The crowd applauded, and then Francine tossed her bouquet, which landed right in the hands of Polly. She blushed, and then Ryuho sat her down gently, slid her wedding garter off, and tossed it. The garment wound up in the hands of Speedy, who promptly stuffed the garment out of sight…although he was overjoyed, since he and Polly were planning on a second wedding anyway. He turned his attention to Francine, as she took the podium. She and Ryuho were both rather shy when it came to giving long public speeches, so they intended to give their speeches at the Pizza Parlor instead, during the reception. Francine said, "Thank you all for this wonderful evening…especially my closest friends of all. Speedy, Polly, Guido, Sayaka, Good Bird, Carla, and Lucille, along with your children and your extended families. I also want to thank Princess Vi, Empress Frieda, and Emperor Fred for allowing Ryuho and I to be married here tonight, and speaking of Ryuho, I'd like to dedicate this song to him, called 'Two Hearts, One Love, by Shania Twain." Francine cleared her throat, and began to sing.

'_You are the moonlight I am the stars  
__Together we light up the night  
You are the passion I am the flame  
We are both one and the same  
I am the taker you are the chance  
This is the rule of romance  
I am the seeker you are the find  
Together we are two of a kind  
Two hearts one love beating together  
I am yours you are mine  
Two hearts one love always forever  
Standing the test of time  
I can be happy you can be sad  
Together things aren't so bad  
You are the sailor I am the sea  
The treasure of eternity  
Two hearts one love beating together  
I am yours you are mine  
Two hearts one love always forever  
Standing the test of time  
Here we are the two of us  
Nothing in our way  
Wanting you wanting me  
Everyday_

_Two hearts one love beating together  
I am yours you are mine  
Two hearts one love always forever  
Standing the test of time  
You are the passion I am the flame_  
_We are both one and the same  
Two hearts one love beating together  
I am yours you are mine  
Two hearts one love always forever  
Standing the test of time  
Two hearts one love beating together  
I am yours you are mine  
Two hearts one love always forever  
Standing the test of time.'_

The wedding guests all cheered for Francine, and then Ryuho came to the podium. He kissed his wife, as she handed him the microphone. He said, "Thank you, Francine. That was truly a lovely song , and I want to thank you all, just as my lovely wife has. I have a song that I want to dedicate to her as well, called 'Just You And Me', by Chicago. Francine, this song goes out to you from me, with all my love." Ryuho cleared his throat, and began to sing.

'_You are my love in my life  
And you are my inspiration  
Just you 'n me  
Simple and free  
Baby you're everything I've ever dreamed of  
Yeah, yeah  
Give me your own special smile  
Promise you'll never leave me  
Just you n me  
Simple and free  
Life is so easy  
When you're beside me_

_Oh girl  
Come hold me close  
Never release me  
Oh baby don't release me  
Open your arms, let my love in  
Let me in, let me in, let me in  
Love me tonight, love me forever  
And ever  
You know I can't forget you_

_Just you 'n me to carry on  
Simple and free my lovely  
To flow as one as love's reward  
Lovin' you girl is so easy  
Yeah, yeah_

_You are my love in my life  
You are my inspiration  
Just you 'n me  
Simple and free  
Baby you're everything I've ever dreamed of .'_

When Ryuho had finished singing, everyone got up and cheered, and Francine pulled him into a warm, passionate embrace. Minister Kaito said, "Let us now head off to join the newly-married couple at their reception, at the Pizza Cats' Pizza Emporium."

Empress Frieda ordered two of the Royal Limos brought out, and the wedding party piled inside. Both of the large cars made their way across the city to the Pizza Parlor for the reception, and Francine's birthday party. In the meantime, Princess Vi ordered her ship, the _Oceanic Majesty_, to be ready to sail at 10pm.

**Back at the Pizza Parlor…**

After everyone had made their way inside, Wally and Cosmo wheeled out the food and drinks, and then Polly brought out the main attraction…Francine's birthday cake. Everyone gathered around her, and began singing 'Happy Birthday'. Francine then began to open her gifts. By the time they were all unwrapped, Francine was blushing happily, and she said, "I guess I should start my speech now. I'd like to start by thanking Speedy for the lovely medallions that you purchased for both of us, and for your hard work at the Pizza Parlor. Mostly, I want to thank you for making this day possible. If it wasn't for you, Speedy, none of us would be here tonight. Your destruction of that comet has made so many things possible, and I can never thank you enough. Guido, I want to thank you, along with your brother Cosmo and his wife Myoshi, for providing the food, and coordinating the catering…but most of all, I want to thank you for your friendship. Polly, you've been my best friend since we met, and even though we've disagreed, you've proven yourself just as worthy of wearing that Samurai armor as Speedy, Guido, or Sayaka, and you've also given Speedy what he needed most in his life…true and unconditional love. Good Bird, I also want to thank you for destroying that comet, because without your help, I don't know if Speedy could have done it alone. Carla, you were one of the major factors behind Good Bird reforming, and along with your friendship, I want to thank you for sticking by him. Lucille, you've been Polly's best friend since you were both young girls, and now, you've become closer to Guido than anyone else will ever be. I want to thank you for all your help, and for providing Guido with the key to open the door to a newer, brighter future for both himself and all of us. Sayaka, since you've joined us, you've been a remarkable help…both in the kitchen and on the battlefield. You truly are Polly's sister, and I can see why she's so proud of you…because I am too. Al, I want to thank you for all the guidance you've given my friends through their years of protecting this city, and I also want to thank the Royal Family…for this wonderful wedding, and for sponsoring my Samurai friends. Most of all…I want to thank my darling Ryuho, for all his love, and for making me the happiest that I've ever been in my entire life. Thank you all."

Everyone stood up and cheered, and then Ryuho delivered his speech. When that was finished, the cats and their friends came forward to deliver their congratulations. Finally, with the hour approaching 10pm, they drove Francine and Ryuho down to the dock, where the _Oceanic Majesty_ sat waiting for them. Their luggage was being loaded onboard, and Princess Vi said, "Whatever you two purchase, I've already made arrangements to pay for it…after all, Ryuho's the best guard we have at the Palace, aside from Al, and as his newly married wife, you deserve only the best, Francine. Good Luck, and congratulations!!" They both bowed before the Princess, and Vi then allowed Francine and Ryuho to hug her, before the newlyweds boarded the ship. As they made their way to the ship's stern, they spotted a huge banner that read 'BON VOYAGE!!' being held up. Lucille started to tear up, and everyone dove for cover, moments before her missiles soared up into the sky above the ship, bursting high overhead.

Ryuho said, "I've been waiting for this night ever since I met you, Francine…and now that we're here…nothing is going to stop me from giving you all my love."

Francine let herself melt against Ryuho, until she realized that the two of them were up on the deck. She said, "Why don't we go somewhere more private…like our Stateroom, before someone sees us?" Ryuho smiled, and then he swept Francine into his arms and carried her into the elevator. Pressing the button for Deck 10, he rode down two decks with her, and when they made their way into their room, they gasped. The room sported a massive bed, a full-sized TV mounted to the wall, a miniature refrigerator-freezer unit, along with a wall-sized panoramic view window, which opened onto a covered balcony. There was also a Jacuzzi, but what Francine and Ryuho were most interested in now, was the bed. They slowly made their way over to it, and when Francine sat down, she wasted no time in getting herself comfortable. Ryuho joined her, and then his lips met hers in the first of a series of passionate kisses, while they proceeded to loose themselves in the heat of their love for one another.

An hour later, the two of them headed into the shower, cleaned up, and then they made their way back to the bed and removed the sheets. Ryuho tossed them down the laundry chute, and then they applied fresh linens. With that done, they climbed back in, and then Ryuho gently wrapped one arm around Francine's waist, and the other one began gently caressing her soft blonde hair. She put one hand on his cheek, and the other on his chest, as she snuggled up against him. She said, "Good Night, Ryuho. I love you, and I always will."

Ryuho replied, "I love you too, Francine, with all my heart. Sleep tight, my darling." They kissed once more, before falling asleep, warmly curled up in each others' arms.

**Back in Little Tokyo…**

After getting back to the Pizza Parlor and saying goodnight to their friends, the Pizza Cats were ready for a nice, peaceful evening. Good Bird and Carla headed home for the night, and the Cats from Yokohama headed back to their hotel. Princess Vi, her parents, and Al drove off in the Royal Limo, and the Rescue Team returned home, as did the other guests. Guido and Lucille headed upstairs to bed, along with their twins, which left just Speedy, Polly, Sayaka, and Aiko. Speedy said, "I've got an idea, kitten. After we put Aiko to bed, I'll make us a late dinner, and after we eat, we can hit the sack for the night."

Polly replied, "Speedy, that sounds wonderful!! You are the most wonderful cat alive…there's no doubt about that in my mind. You're the only one I'll ever love, Speedy…now and forever. In fact, I'd like to sing this song for you, called 'I Love You Always Forever', by Donna Lewis…which I think is perfect for how I feel about you."

Speedy replied, "Kitten, with that sweet voice of yours, I can't wait to hear you serenade me." Polly kissed him on the nose, and then she began to sing.

'_Feels like, I'm standing in a timeless dream  
Of light mists, of pale amber rose  
Feels like, I'm lost in a deep cloud of heavenly scent  
Touching, discovering you  
Those days, of warm rains come rushing back to me  
Miles of windless, summer night air  
Secret moments, shared in the heat of the afternoon  
Out of the stillness, soft spoken words  
I love you, always forever  
Near and far, closer together  
Everywhere, I will be with you  
Everyday, I will devour you  
I love you, always forever  
Near and far, closer together  
Everywhere, I will be with you  
Everyday, I will devour you_

_You've got, the most unbelievable blue eyes I've ever seen  
You've got, me almost melt away  
As we lay there, under a blue sky with pure white stars  
Exotic sweetness, a magical time  
I love you, always forever  
Near and far, closer together  
Everywhere, I will be with you  
Everyday, I will devour you  
I love you, always forever  
Near and far, closer together  
Everywhere, I will be with you  
Everyday, I will devour you  
Say you'll love, love me forever  
Never stop, not for whatever_

_Near and far and always and everywhere and everything  
Say you'll love, love me forever  
Never stop, not for whatever  
Near and far and always and everywhere and everything  
Say you'll love, love me forever  
Never stop, not for whatever  
Near and far and always and everywhere and everything_

_I love you, always forever  
Near and far, closer together  
Everywhere, I will be with you  
Everyday, I will devour you  
I love you, always forever  
Near and far, closer together  
Everywhere, I will be with you  
Everyday, I will devour you .'_

Speedy said, "Oh Polly…that was one of the sweetest songs I've ever heard you sing for me. Kitten, promise me you'll never leave me, because I'd die if I ever lost you. Polly, I always want to be at your side. I love you with all my heart and soul."

Polly kissed her husband's lips, and she replied, "I could never leave you, Speedy. I love you…I have ever since I met you. On that day, you became the very core of my heart and soul, and if I were to lose you, I'd be losing more than my best friend, I'd be losing the very thing that makes me want to live. Speedy, my love will always be yours, forever and until the day I die."

Speedy pulled his wife into a long, passionate hug, and when he pulled away, he said, "Polly, I have a song for you too, called 'Always', by Atlantic Starr.' The white-armored Samurai cleared his throat, and began to sing.

'_Girl you are to me, all that a woman should be,  
And I dedicate my life to you always  
The love like yours is grand,  
It must have been sent from up above  
And I know you'll stay this way, for always_

_And we both know, that our love will grow  
And forever it will be you and me  
Ooh your life is sun,  
Chasing all the rain away,  
When you come around you bring a brighter day  
You're the perfect one  
For me and you forever we'll be  
And I will love you so for always_

_Come with me my sweet,  
Let's go make a family,And they will bring us joy, for always  
__  
Oh boy I love your soul,  
I can't find enough ways to let you know  
But you can be sure of course, for always_

_And we both know, that our love will grow  
And forever it will be you and me  
Ooh your life is sun,  
Chasing all the rain away,  
When you come around you bring a brighter day  
You're the perfect one  
For me and you forever we'll be  
And I will love you so for always_

_Ooh your life is sun,  
Chasing all the rain away,  
When you come around you bring a brighter day  
You're the perfect one  
For me and you forever we'll be  
And I will love you so for always_

_I will love you so, for always.'_

Polly said, "Oh Speedy…that was so beautiful!! A love like ours truly is heaven-sent, and I'll never stop loving you, Pussycat."

Speedy replied, "I'll always love you too, Kitten. Why don't you take Aiko up to bed, and I'll join you after I make dinner."

Polly smiled, and she replied, "Sure thing, Speedy. Come on, Aiko. Let's go up and wait for daddy."

Aiko smiled at her mother, and she replied, "I'm coming, mom. Goodnight, Auntie Sayaka."

Polly's sister hugged her niece, and she replied, "Sweet dreams, Aiko." When Polly and Aiko had gone up, Sayaka said, "Speedy, you really are the perfect soulmate for my sister. She's so happy when she's with you…I could see that even when you and her were little kittens. You'd always be going over to each other's houses, you'd defend each other, and you were practically never apart. I don't think any love on Earth could ever be as deep as the love that you and my sister share, and I want you to know that I'm really glad you came into her life…because she's a really special girl, and she deserves only the best."

Speedy hugged Sayaka, and he replied, "I know, Sayaka. I've always loved her, even when I used to date Lucille, I felt something missing. Now that I'm with Polly…she's filled in that part of my heart, and I could never love anyone other than her."

Sayaka hugged Speedy again, before going up to bed. Speedy whipped up a quick dinner, and then he headed upstairs.

**Aiko's room…**

Polly had just finished reading her daughter a story, and the little kitten had just gotten into bed after brushing her teeth. She said, "Goodnight, mama. I'll see you tomorrow." Polly gently kissed her daughter's nose, and she replied, "Pleasant dreams, sweetie."

As she left, Polly turned on her daughter's Garfield nightlight, and then she headed out into the hall, where she saw Speedy coming upstairs with a tray in his hands. On it were two plates of Polly's favorite dish, beef stir-fry with Teriyaki seasoning, along with some Nikuman buns. Speedy said, "Dinner is served, Kitten."

Polly said, "Oh Speedy...it's perfect!! You truly are the best husband I could've asked for, and I promise that my love is yours, now and forever." After Speedy kissed her, they made their way into their room, and sat down to eat their meal.

After they ate their dinner, Speedy and Polly brushed their teeth, and then they made their way over to their bed, and once they got there, they slowly sank onto the soft mattress. Polly's arms came up to frame Speedy's face, while he began rubbing his hands up and down her neck and back, causing her to purr. They soon lost themselves in the heat of their passion, and when they finished an hour later, they went in for a shower, cleaned up, and then they removed the bed sheets, put fresh ones on, and climbed in. Polly said, "Goodnight, my handsome Pussycat. I love you, with all my heart."

Speedy kissed Polly's warm, soft lips, and he replied, "I love you too, Polly. Sweet dreams."

Before long, the two of them were warmly snuggled up together, each one knowing that the other one would forever be right there by their side for as long as they lived.

**Next Chapter: While Francine and Ryuho enjoy their honeymoon in Hawaii, Speedy goes with Polly to announce their plans to Princess Vi regarding their second wedding. Princess Vi treats them to a special lunch at a restaurant of their choosing, and then Speedy takes Polly out for a day at the beach, and then to her favorite restaurant. Be here next time for Chapter Eight: Fun in the Sun.**


	8. Fun In The Sun

**Francine's Special Day**

Story by:** Phoenix710**

**Summary:**** While Francine and Ryuho enjoy their honeymoon in Hawaii, Speedy and Polly go over to the Palace to inform Princess Vi of their plans to renew their wedding vows on their anniversary. Vi is overjoyed, and she promises that their second wedding ceremony will be even better than the first one. After they finish speaking with Princess Vi, the two of them head down to the beach for some well-deserved rest and relaxation, before going over to eat dinner at Polly's parents' house. ******

Disclaimer:** I do not own the Samurai Pizza Cats, or any of the characters. Samurai Pizza Cats, and all associated characters, are registered trademarks of Saban. All original characters are products of my imagination. The name for Polly's brother Nyo is courtesy of my friend Merigirl.**

**Songs for this chapter:**

Speedy: 'All I Need Is You'-Kenny Rogers

**Polly: 'Before Your Love'-Kelly Clarkson**

**Francine: 'Every Heartbeat'-Amy Grant**

Ryuho: 'Loving You Is Paradise'-Firehouse

**  
Chapter Eight: Fun in the Sun**

As she woke up with the first rays of the bright tropical sun, Francine looked over at her new husband, Ryuho. The two of them had been married the previous evening, and last night, they had taken the final step in proclaiming their love for each other. He sat up and put his arm around her shoulders, and she responded by snuggling her head against the side of his neck. She said, "Good morning, Ryuho. Did you sleep well?"

The tall, dark-haired cat replied, "Francine, I slept better than I've ever slept before…because I had you, the love of my life in my arms. I'll always be here by your side, my love."

Francine kissed Ryuho deeply, and she said, "I love you too, Ryuho…and we'll be together for the rest of our lives. I'm kinda hungry, so can we maybe go and have breakfast, and then take a walk around town for a bit, maybe have lunch out?"

With a smile on his face, Ryuho replied, "Certainly, my love. After that, we'll call home to see how everyone's doing, and then I'll take you out to dinner at the best restaurant in the area."

Francine smiled, and then she and Ryuho headed in to get themselves ready for the start of their day. When they were both dressed, they headed down to the lobby of their hotel, and made their way into the café. Francine ordered a stack of pancakes and a cup of coffee, and Ryuho decided to have the same thing. They both ordered a glass of fresh pineapple juice to go with it, and as she ate her meal, Francine thought about all that had happened over the past few years. Guido had gone from being a self-proclaimed ladies' man, to being a caring and devoted father and husband, and he'd also matured greatly, as he'd shown by ending his less-than-friendly treatment of Speedy. As for the white-armored cat, he'd finally made up his mind, and married his long-time best friend, Polly. They were so devoted to one another, and to their daughter Aiko, that Francine knew that nothing would ever break them apart. She said, "Ryuho, I'd like to sing a song for you, called 'Every Heartbeat', by Amy Grant."

With a smile on his face, Ryuho replied, "Go right ahead, my love. Your voice is music to my ears." Francine smiled, and then she stood up and began singing.

'_Hear me speak what's on my mind_

Let me give this testimony

Reaffirm that you will find

That you are my one and only

No exception to this rule

I'm simple, but I'm no fool

I've got a witness happy to say

Every hour, every day

_Every heartbeat bears your name_

Loud and clear, they stake my claim

Ask anyone, and they'll tell you it's true

And ev'ry heartbeat belongs to you 

_Classic case of boy meets girl_

Moving in the same direction

You're not asking for the world

I'm not asking for perfection

Just a love that's well-designed

For passing the test of time

I'm here to tell you,

I'm here to stay

Every hour, every day

_Every heartbeat bears your name_

Loud and clear, they stake my claim

Ask anyone, and they'll tell you it's true

And ev'ry heartbeat belongs to you 

_Every heartbeat bears your name_

Loud and clear, they stake my claim, yeah

My red blood runs true blue

And ev'ry heartbeat belongs to you 

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

Yeah, sure; maybe I'm on the edge

But I love you, baby; and, like I said I'm here to tell you,

I'm here to stay

Every hour, every day 

_Every heartbeat bears your name_

Loud and clear, they stake my claim

Ask anyone, and they'll tell you it's true

And ev'ry heartbeat belongs to you 

_Every heartbeat bears your name_

Loud and clear, they stake my claim, yeah

My red blood runs true blue

And ev'ry heartbeat belongs to you.'  


Ryuho pulled Francine into his arms, and he said, "Francine…my love…that was beautiful!! You're not only smart and lovely…you've got a wonderful voice." Francine replied, "Thank you, Ryuho…I couldn't ever love anyone other than you."

The black-haired cat replied, "You'll always be my one and only love, my dear. I have a song to prove it as well, called 'Loving You Is Paradise', by Firehouse." Francine kissed her husband, and then Ryuho began to serenade his lovely new wife.

'_I got lucky, I found heaven here on earth_

Oh, I can see it in your eyes

When I look at youI see all my dreams come true

Cause loving you is paradise

I never knew before I met ya

That angels could exist

You are the one temptation, angel

That I can't resist

I believe forever, we can stay together

Cause loving you is paradise

Never say goodbye, our love will never die

Cause loving you is paradise

I wasn't lookin' for a miracle

Oh, and then you came into my life

You've opened my eyes, made me realize

That lovin' you is paradise

And now I know that angels do exist

Cause your sweet loving baby

Is what I can't resist

I believe forever, we can stay together

Cause loving you is paradise

Never say goodbye, our love will never die

Cause loving you is paradiseI believe forever, we can stay together

Cause loving you is paradise

Never say goodbye, our love will never die

Cause loving you is paradise

Lovin' you is paradise

Lovin' you is paradise

Lovin' you is paradise!'

When Ryuho was finished, he and Francine shared another kiss, and then he paid for their meal. Opening the door for his wife, Ryuho and Francine headed outside into the lovely morning air, and began taking in the sights. They did a scenic tour of the island, and then Ryuho took Francine out for a scuba-diving trip, since she had the same adventurous spirit as Polly did. After their underwater adventure, the two happy newlyweds took a ride in a hot-air balloon, and Francine said, "If the hot-air burner ever broke, Ryuho, I just thought of the perfect use for Seymour…with his big mouth, he could keep us airborne all the way back to Little Tokyo if we wanted." Ryuho and Francine both laughed at that, and Ryuho said, "That's why I love you so much, my dear. You've got a wonderful sense of humor, a golden heart, and you never back down, no matter what. Also…you're the most incredibly lovely female cat in the world." Francine leaned over and kissed her husband, and she said, "I love you too, Ryuho…more than words could ever say. You've given me the happiness that I've always been looking for, and now I know what Polly, Lucille, and Carla mean when they tell me that they've found their soulmates…because I've found mine in you." Ryuho kissed Francine again, and the two of them then sat back and enjoyed the wonderful view from high above the island. When they finally landed, Francine checked her watch, and she said, "I think everyone should be awake back home, Ryuho…I'm going to call and check in, and then we'll figure out what to do next." With a smile on his face, Ryuho replied, "Sounds like a plan to me, my love." Francine tapped the number of the Pizza Parlor into her cell-phone, and she was overjoyed to hear Speedy's voice after the third ring. He said _'Aloha, Francine!! How's Hawaii?'_ The blonde-haired cat replied, "Just lovely, Speedy. How are Polly and Aiko?" Speedy replied, _'Polly's as beautiful as ever, and both she and Aiko are doing just great. Everybody else here is doing great, and I hope you and Ryuho enjoy your honeymoon, Fran…hang on, Polly wants to say hello…'_ There was silence on the other end for a minute, and then Francine heard the cheerful voice of her friend Polly. She said, _'Morning, Francine. Speedy tells me that you're having a wonderful time…what have you been doing?'_ Francine replied, "Well, Ryuho and I went out to breakfast, and then we went for a scenic bus ride tour, he took me scuba-diving, and we just finished a hot-air balloon ride. After we finish up on the phone, we'll probably walk around the city for a bit, and then we'll grab a bite for lunch. What do you have planned for today, Polly?" Smiling cheerfully, the red-haired cat replied, _'Speedy and I are going down to speak with Princess Vi about our plans for a second wedding and honeymoon, and then we're going to the beach with Aiko for a bit. Guido's taking Lucille and their twins out to the park, and Good Bird's taking Carla and Kazuma to see the movie Wall-E. After Speedy and I get done at the Palace, we're going to the beach with Aiko and Sayaka for a few hours, and then we'll be having dinner at my parents' house. I'll talk to you later, Fran…Speedy's just about ready to go.'_ Francine closed her cell phone, and then she turned to face her husband. She said, "Everyone's doing just fine, dear. Speedy's taking Polly out for a day of fun, after they talk with Princess Vi about their second wedding, and then they'll be going over to have dinner with Polly's parents." Ryuho smiled, and then he and Francine headed into the city for a day of fun. ****

Over in Little Tokyo…

Polly hung up the phone, and she said, "I think I'm just about ready to go. How about you, Pussycat?" Speedy finished playing a game of hide-and-seek with Aiko, and he said, "I'm set to head out, Kitten. Aiko, mommy and I are heading out to see Princess Vi, and then we'll be going to the beach for a picnic. We'll be home later, and then we'll all go have dinner with Grandma and Grandpa. Be a good girl for Auntie Sayaka, okay sweetie?" Aiko hugged her father, and she replied, "I promise I won't cause any trouble, daddy. Auntie Sayaka and I are gonna be just fine. Have fun on your picnic!!" Polly walked up and hugged her daughter, and she said, "Have fun, Aiko. Sayaka, we'll see you both in a little bit. I love you both!!" Sayaka hugged her older sister, and she then hugged Speedy, before replying, "I love you too, Polly. Have fun out there with Speedy." Polly smiled, and after she slid her hand into Speedy's, the two of them headed out into the city. Aiko brought out the game board for Connect Four, and she said, "Auntie Sayaka, can we play a few games until lunch?" Sayaka replied, "Of course, dear. I'll help you set it up, and then I'll make us some grilled-cheese sandwiches for lunch, along with some chips. How's that?" Aiko replied, "Sounds good to me, Auntie Sayaka. Can I ask you something?" Sayaka replied, "Certainly. What's on your mind?" Aiko climbed up into her aunt's lap, and she asked, "Why are mommy and daddy getting married again?" Sayaka smiled, and she replied, "When a married couple that loves each other, as much as your mommy and daddy do, they often have a second wedding ceremony, usually on their anniversary, to renew their promise to always stay together. Your mommy's been friends with daddy since they were both little kittens, and I grew up alongside them. Even back then, I could see that they'd end up together someday. Do you understand what I'm saying, Aiko?" The young kitten's blue eyes sparkled, and she replied, "I think so. Mommy and daddy love each other to the point where they want another wedding, to show the whole world that they'll never be broken apart." Sayaka hugged her adorable niece, and she replied, "That's exactly right, Aiko. Now then…let's get that game of Connect Four started." Sayaka and Aiko played, until Aiko eventually wound up getting a diagonal four-in-a-row with her red pieces. While Sayaka went out into the kitchen to make lunch, Aiko grabbed her coloring book and crayons, and began to draw. Sayaka brought in their lunches, and they sat down to eat together. After that, they played a few games of checkers, and then they started up a game of pool.

**Royal Palace of Little Tokyo…**

When Speedy and Polly were shown into the Throne Room, they bowed before Princess Vi and her mother, and Polly said, "Thank you, Princess Vi…for allowing us to see you on this wonderful day." With a smile on her face, Princess Vi said, "Nonsense, Polly. You and Speedy are two of the city's greatest heroes, and without you and your friends, Seymour would've been sitting here, and this whole city would be a comet-blasted crater. We all owe you our lives, so whatever you have to say, you've got my undivided attention." Speedy said, "With our anniversary coming up next month, Polly and I have decided to do something special to show the whole city, and ourselves, just how much we truly do love each other. For that reason, we've decided to have a second wedding ceremony, followed by a second honeymoon. If you'll allow it, we'd like to have our second wedding here at the Royal Chapel, with our friends and family…just like Francine and Ryuho did. Nothing too fancy, just a normal wedding." Empress Frieda smiled, and Princess Vi was overjoyed as well. She said, "That's a wonderful anniversary present!! Polly truly deserves a wonderful cat like you, Speedy…and you can rest assured that we won't spare ANY expenses to make your second wedding a night you'll never forget. Am I right, servants?"

The servants all nodded, and Princess Vi said, "There you have it, Speedy. Whatever you and Polly want for your ceremony, it's all yours." Speedy and Polly both bowed and thanked Princess Vi and her mother, and then Al walked them outside. After they left the Palace, the two of them headed down to the beach.

**Twenty Minutes Later, at the beach…**

Speedy set the picnic basket down, and then he gave Polly a hand with spreading out the blanket. She set up the umbrella, and then they sat down. Polly said, "I love you, Speedy. You've got the most incredibly golden heart of any cat I've ever known, and even if you're not the tallest or richest cat in the world, you'll always be the one and only cat I'll ever love. Speedy, I've loved you since before I can remember, and I will always love you, until the day I die. I've got a song for you, called 'Before Your Love', by Kelly Clarkson, which I think is perfect for us." Speedy replied, "Kitten, with that lovely voice of yours, any song you sing is perfect for us." Polly kissed her soulmate on the nose, and then she began to sing.

'_I wonder how I ever made it through a day_

How did I settle for the world in shades of gray

When you go in circles all the scenery looks the same

And you don't know why

And I looked into your eyes

Where the road stretched out in front of me

And I realized

I'd never lived

Before your love

I'd never felt

Before your touch

And I'd never needed anyone

To make me feel alive

But then again,

I wasn't really livin'

I'd never lived...Before your love

I wanted more than just an ordinary life

All of my dreams, seemed like castles in the sky

I stand before you and my heart is in your hands

And I don't know how I'd survive without your kiss

Cuz you've given me

A reason to exist

I'd never lived

Before your love

I'd never felt

Before your touch

I'd never needed anyone

To make me feel alive

But then again,

I wasn't really livin'

I'd never lived... before your love

I'd never lived... Before your love

And I don't know why

Why the sun decides to shine

But you've breathed your love into me just in time

I'd never lived

Before your love

I'd never felt

Before your touch

I'd never needed anyone

To make me feel alive

But then again

I wasn't really livin'

I'd never lived

I'd never lived

Before!...

Your!!...

Love!!'

Speedy said, "Oh Polly…you were right!! That song truly was meant for us, because I never knew how it felt to truly be alive until that magical night when you and I took our vows. I'll never leave you, Polly…because I love you with all my heart, and I have a song for you to prove it, called 'All I Need Is You', by Kenny Rogers." Polly kissed her husband on the lips, and she said, "Speedy…whenever I'm with you, I feel as though all the rest of the world could fade away. Your love means everything to me Speedy, and I never want to spend a day of my life without you." Speedy kissed Polly again, and then he began to sing for her.

_'Sometimes when I'm down and alone_

I feel just like a child with out a home

The love you give me keeps me hangin on, honey

All I ever need is you

You're my first love, you're my last

You're my future, you're my past

Ohhh loving you is all I ask, honey

All I ever need is you

Winters come and then they go

And we watch the melting snow

Sure summer follows spring, all the things you do

Give me a reason to build my world around you

( world around you )

Some men follow rainbows I am told

Some men search for silver, some for gold

But I found my treasures in my soul

And all I ever need is you

Without love I'd never find the way

Through ups and downs of every single day

And I won't sleep at night until you say

Honey, all I ever need is you

La, la, la, la, la, la

The love you give me keeps me hangin' on

Honey, all I'll ever need is you

La, la, la, la, la, laBut I found my treasures in my soul

Honey, and all I ever need is you

La, la, la, la, la, la'

Polly pulled Speedy into a warm, passionate embrace, and when they broke apart for air, Speedy said, "I could never love anyone other than you, Kitten. I wish I'd realized my feelings for you before that comet almost killed me, but now that we're together, I promise that I'll never leave your side, no matter what. My love will always belong to you, Polly."With tears in her blue eyes, Polly said, "I'll always love you too, Speedy. You're my first love, and you'll always be the only one I'll ever be able to love. Speedy, no matter what, I'll be with you until the day my heart stops beating." They hugged again, and then Speedy pulled some Jiaozi out of the basket, along with a couple of cups of assorted fruit. He handed one container of Jiaozi to Polly, along with some soda, and the two of them set about eating their lunch. After they had their meal, they cleaned up, and headed into the changing rooms to put on their swimsuits. Polly came out to find Speedy waiting for her, and he said, "Polly, you look great in that swimsuit…it really brings out your eyes…the prettiest eyes I've ever seen." Polly looked Speedy up and down, and she said, "You're looking good yourself, Speedy. Like I said, even if some muscle-bound weightlifter came up and offered me his hand in place of yours, I'd toss him across the beach, because I love you, and only you, Speedy."

Taking his wife's hand in his, Speedy led her down the beach, and they headed into the water. Polly jumped into Speedy's arms, and he caught her effortlessly, before gently setting her down. They swam out to the first marker buoy, and repeated the process a few times, until Polly heard a young girl screaming for help in the water. She'd gone a bit too far out, and in deeper water than she could handle, she was barely staying afloat. Polly said, "Wait here, Speedy. I'm going to go and save her, and I'll be back after I find her parents." Speedy nodded, and Polly dove into the water. Polly was an expert swimmer, and she reached the girl just in time. She gently pulled the girl into her arms, and waded into the shallow water near the buoy where Speedy was waiting. She said, "You'll be okay, sweetie. My husband Speedy and I are gonna take you back to your mom and dad." The little girl replied, "Thank you for saving me. My name's Koharu. What's yours?" Polly replied, "My name is Polly. Polly Esther Cerviche, and this is my husband, Speedy." The little girl hugged Speedy, and just then, two very worried-looking young squirrels came through the crowd. The female said, "Koharu, there you are!! What happened…your father and I couldn't find you anywhere." Polly turned to face the frantic young woman, and she said, "Your daughter seems to have somehow ended up in deeper water than she could swim in, but I saved her. She'll be fine, since I was able to reach her in time." The young female squirrel pulled her daughter into her arms, and she said, "Thank you for saving my daughter…I don't know what I'd have done if I'd lost her. You've got my deepest thanks…" Polly replied, "Think nothing of it. I'm a Samurai, and saving innocent lives is part of my job. My name is Polly Esther Cerviche, and the cat behind me is my husband, Speedy." Koharu's parents shook hands with Speedy and Polly, and then they went their separate ways. Speedy and Polly went up onto the boardwalk, and spent a few hours browsing in the stores, until Speedy said, "Ya want some ice cream before we head back, Kitten?" Polly replied, "Sure, I'd love that. Could you get me a double scoop of peanut butter cup?" Speedy replied, "Anything for you, my beautiful Pollyanna. Wait here, and I'll be right back." Polly hugged Speedy, and he headed for the nearby ice cream shop. Just as soon as Speedy had disappeared into the crowd, a tall male cat came up to Polly. She could smell alcohol on his breath, as he said, "Hey there, pretty kitty. Ya wanna go somewhere quiet, so you and I can have some fun?" Polly yanked her hand away, and she said, "Touch me again, and I'm gonna boot you clean into the nearest trash can, buddy. In case you hadn't noticed…I'm married already. Ya see this ring on my finger? I'm proud to wear it, and I'll never leave the side of the man that gave it to me." The drunken slob replied, "Hey, come on…I bet he's nothing compared to me. I've got muscle to spare, I'm tall, handsome, and…" Polly growled out, "My husband is WAY more of a man than you are, punk. He's honest, he's mature, and he doesn't smell like a bar. On top of that, even if I wasn't married, I wouldn't go out with you, because I don't go with guys that have ego's that are bigger than their IQ levels." Speedy came through the crowd, and there he saw Polly being cornered by a cat that was about the same height as his pal from Samurai Academy, Kazuki. Speedy could smell the alcohol on the punk's breath from here, and Polly was getting really miffed. She turned to face Speedy, and then she said, "My husband's right over there, buster. Unless ya want to be taken to the hospital, ya better back off." The idiot looked at Speedy, and he said, "You married HIM?! That short, stupid, dumpy-looking little goofball? HAHAHA…that's funny!! I don't know what you saw in him, but I can tell you that you're wasting your time with him. He isn't worth the breath it takes to give him the time of day…hell, I'm surprised his own parents didn't disown him when he was born." That did it. Polly shouted, **"DON'T YOU EVER INSULT MY SPEEDY LIKE THAT, YOU BASTARD!! I LOVE HIM, EVEN THOUGH HE'S NOT THE TALLEST OR RICHEST CAT IN THE WORLD!! MY PARENTS THINK OF HIM AS THEIR SECOND SON, AND I'M NEVER LEAVING HIS SIDE!! ANYBODY THAT INSULTS MY LOVE LIKE THAT…I'M GONNA HAVE YOUR GUTS FOR GARTERS!!" **Polly grabbed the drunken goon by the collar of his shirt, threw him into a row of trash cans, and then she lifted him up with one arm, holding him over her head. She said, "Last chance, pal. Say you're sorry and get lost, before I REALLY get mad." The idiot replied, "Fat chance, kitty. Put me down so I can kill that little shrimp. Then, I'll show ya what you're missing." Polly shouted, **"NO WAY IN HELL, YOU SICK PERVERT!! I WILL NEVER LEAVE SPEEDY'S SIDE…NOW GET OUTTA MY SIGHT AND DON'T YOU EVER COME NEAR US AGAIN, OR I'LL RIP OUT YOUR SPINE AND USE IT AS A COATRACK!!" **With all her strength, Polly kicked the drunk clear across the beach, from the boardwalk, all the way down to the water's edge, where a pair of Beach Patrol officers arrested him and dragged him away. Polly saw everyone staring at her, and she blushed…until they all began applauding. Apparently, the punk she'd just beat the tar out of had been harassing every young female he could find, and Polly had just fed him his just desserts. She accepted her ice cream cone from Speedy, and after they ate, the two of them walked back up the beach, and then they headed for home. A short time later, Speedy and Polly neared the bridge that led to the city square, and when they reached the center of the small bridge over the river, they stood and looked up at the moon above them. Polly said, "It's so pretty out here tonight, Speedy. I never thought I could be this happy, but I've never felt anything like the love that I have in my heart for you. You've touched me down to my very soul, Speedy…and I love you, with all my heart." Speedy gently lifted Polly into his arms, causing her to gasp. He said, "Have I ever told you that you are the most beautiful cat I've ever met, Kitten? Even if I have, I can't help it. Polly, you've got so much love inside that golden heart of yours, and when I look into those beautiful blue eyes of yours, my heart goes crazy. Polly, you've become my reason for living, and if I ever lost you, I'd never be able to face the day again. I love you, Polly, and I always will." The two cats kissed, deeply and passionately. Speedy ran his hands gently up and down Polly's neck and back, causing her to purr, as she snuggled her head against his neck. She said, "Maybe we should…get home and…get ready for dinner, Pussycat. We can have time for this later…even though I really don't want you to stop." Speedy kissed Polly's lips once more, and then he gently set her back on her feet. Together, the two happy felines walked back home to the parlor.

**Back at the Pizza Parlor…**

Sayaka had just finished talking with Polly on the phone, and her sister had told her that she and Speedy were about ten minutes from home. She and Aiko were just coming out of their rooms, after getting ready to head out. Guido and Lucille had come back a few hours ago, and Guido was gently cradling his daughter Pururun, while reading her a book, and Lucille was coloring with Yattaro. Good Bird and Carla had gone back home with their son, since they apparently wanted to have some quiet family time. Guido said, "I can tell ya personally, Polly…Speedy truly is the best guy for ya. He may not be as poetic as I am, but there's a ton of stuff that he can do better than I can. He's a better leader by far, he's better with a sword…heck, out of all of us, he was the only one that could ever stand up to Good Bird when he was still working with Seymour. He's honest, loyal, and he never ONCE played any mean pranks on anyone…and I'm sorry for all the rotten stuff I ever used to do to him…and to you, Polly. I'm glad you were both able to give me a chance to start over with a clean slate, because I never did any of that stuff out of spite…I was jealous and insecure. You two were so in love, even before you admitted it…and I couldn't ever make a commitment to one girl…until the comet incident. After you two got together, I realized that Lucille was the one I wanted, and I want to thank you both for helping us get together. Speedy, you're the best friend I've got, and I'll gladly be your Best Man…I know I already said I'd do it, but I have to tell ya again."Speedy replied, "Thanks, Guido. I never hated you either…I just wish you would've come and talked to me, instead of playing all those rotten, cruel jokes. But like I said before, that's all water under the bridge now…and I'd like to get down to what I really wanna say. Polly and I are gonna head over to her parents' house for dinner, and we'll be bringing along Sayaka and Aiko. Guido, can ya keep an eye on the place here?" Guido replied, "Sure thing, Speedy. Lucille and I, we'll just stay here with the twins. Have fun out there, and I'll see ya when ya get back." Speedy high-fived his friend, and Polly shared a gently hug with Lucille, before she was joined by her sister and her daughter. Together, the four of them headed out the door, and Lucille turned to face Guido. She said, "Guido, your speech to Speedy was so wonderful. You've matured so much ever since the comet, and I'm so happy to be with a wonderful, charming cat like you. I love you, Guido." Smiling, Guido pulled his wife into his arms, and he replied, "I love you too, my dear Lucille." Guido kissed the pretty female ram on the lips, and her big brown eyes sparkled with love. Guido whipped up a couple of small pizzas for himself and his wife, along with one each for the kids. As they sat down to enjoy their dinner, they knew that their friends would be having an equally wonderful time.

**Esther Household…**

When Polly arrived at her parents' home, she gently knocked on the door. Nyo opened up, and he said, "Hello there, Polly! How's my little sister, hmm?" Polly playfully tackled her brother, and she said, "I'm fine, Nyo…just fine. How are mom and dad?" Nyo replied, "They're doing great, Polly. How's your family?" Polly replied, "See for yourself, Nyo." Polly got up off of her brother, and he walked over to hug Speedy. He said, "You're looking great, Speedy. I see you and Polly are still as happy as ever…and I'm glad. She's a wonderful girl, Speedy…and she truly deserves someone as loyal and caring as you." Speedy replied, "Thanks, Nyo. Polly's the love of my life, and I'll always be right by her side." Nyo walked over to his baby sister, and lightly ruffled her hair. He said, "Look at you…my baby sister a Samurai now…if I didn't see it for myself, I'd never believe it. Seems like just yesterday, you were playing tag or hide-and-seek in the backyard, or snuggling up next to Polly when the thunderstorms would get really bad. But now…you're right at her side, wielding a sword and defending the city along with her. You truly do the Esther family proud, and I'm honored to call you my sister…both you and Polly. Speedy…I'm also honored to have you as a brother-in-law." Sayaka and Speedy both hugged Nyo, and then he caught sight of his niece. He said, "Hello there, Aiko…my god, you get more and more beautiful with each passing day…just like your mother." Polly playfully swatted her brother's shoulder, and then Tane came into the room. She said, "Hello there, Polly!! This is such a joyous occasion…all of us together…" Akira came in, and Tane said, "NOW we're all together. Akira, could you get the camera and set it up? I just have to get a picture of all of us."

Akira replied, "Certainly, my dear Tane. I'll be right out." True to his word, Akira was soon back with the camera in hand. Once he set it up, he stood next to his wife with an arm around her shoulder. Nyo stood to the left of his father, while Polly next to her mother. Speedy had one arm around her shoulder, and the other one around Sayaka's shoulder. Little Aiko waved at the camera, as Polly held her in her arms. When the camera went off, Akira pulled out the photo, and Tane slid it into the family album. She said, "What a lovely addition to the book of family memories. Speedy, you've been part of our family for so long…ever since you and Polly met. I've considered you as a second son ever since you saved my daughter all those years ago, and since then, you and Polly have been inseparable. No matter what happens, I know you'll always be with her, because a love like the kind shared by you two was meant to be, and can never die." Speedy replied, "Tane, I love Polly with all my heart, and you're absolutely right…I'll never leave her side. As long as Polly's with me, she'll never have to worry about being alone, and I'll never break her heart. If anyone tries to hurt her in any way, I'll defend her to my last breath." Both Akira and Tane hugged Speedy, and Nyo joined in. When they let him go, Polly kissed him gently on the nose, and then the oven dinged. Tane headed into the kitchen, and she pulled out a freshly-made teriyaki beef pot pie. She poured glasses of Pepsi, and then they all sat down to eat. Aiko said, "Grandma, did you know that mommy and daddy are going to get married again?" Tane smiled, and she turned to face her granddaughter. She said, "Yes, dear. I know already, and I'm very happy for them. As much as your mother and father love each other, they'll always be together. I've never seen anyone love each other like them…aside from Akira and I. Aiko, you've got the two most wonderful parents on Earth. Your mother is a loving, honest, and caring young woman, and your father is smart, kind, mature, and loyal. All those things…you've got them too, honey. You look just like your mother and aunt did when they were your age…especially like your mother. Always listen to your aunt and your parents…and you'll forever be on the right road." Aiko hugged her grandmother, and then she went back to her dinner. Nyo said, "So tell me, Polly…what did you and Speedy do today?" Polly smiled, and she replied, "First, we went to see Princess Vi and her mother about arranging our second wedding, and then Speedy took me out to the beach for a picnic. Some drunken slob tried to hit on me, and when I told him I was married, he started to get angry. Speedy showed up, the idiot insulted him, and then I kicked the punk clear off the Boardwalk and onto the beach. I also saved a little girl from drowning. Francine's been having a fun day too. She and Ryuho had breakfast at a little café, and then he took her out for a scenic bus ride of Hawaii, they went scuba diving, and then they went for a hot-air balloon ride. They were going to head for a little shopping trip, and Francine said she'd call after we got home from having dinner with you." Nyo replied, "Sounds like everyone had a great day, and I'm happy for you. I'll be on break from school on your anniversary, Polly. That means I'll be able to come and see you get married to Speedy for the second time around." Polly said, "That's great!! I'll be sure to let Princess Vi know to save a seat for ya!!" Speedy and Polly both helped Tane to clear the dinner table, while Nyo and Sayaka wiped it down. Afterwards, Tane brought in a specially-made cake, that had _'To Speedy and Polly-A Love That Was Meant To Be.'_, written in pink and white letters on a yellow background. Underneath Speedy's name was a star, and Polly's name had a heart under it. Polly said, "Mom, where'd this cake come from…did you make it?" Tane laughed, and she said, "No, dear…you can actually thank your friends Guido and Lucille. They asked Cosmo and Myoshi to make this for you, as an early second wedding gift. Cosmo brought it over here himself earlier today." Speedy and Polly both smiled at each other, and then Tane passed a knife to Speedy. He gently sliced a piece of the cake off, and slid it onto his wife's plate. She did the same for him, and then Sayaka got a small slice for Aiko, and a slightly larger one for herself. Akira sliced a piece off for Tane, and she followed suit. Nyo served himself, and before they ate, Nyo put the rest of the cake back into the refrigerator, and when he returned, they all said a quick prayer to the Heavens, asking for Speedy and Polly to live a long, happy life together. Finally, they dug in and ate. After a short while, Speedy saw that the hour was getting close to 10pm, and he said, "It's getting late, Kitten. We should head home so we can get Aiko to bed. Besides…I'm getting a bit sleepy myself." Polly replied, "You're right, Pussycat. Mom, Dad, Nyo…thanks for having us over, and we'll be in touch. Goodnight." Tane hugged her older daughter, and she replied, "Goodnight, Polly. I love you." Polly replied, "I love you too, mom." Polly and Sayaka repeated the process with Akira and Nyo, and then Aiko got a goodnight hug from her uncle and her grandfather, before Tane gave her a gentle kiss on the nose. As Polly headed out the door with her family, Tane said, "I still can't believe she's all grown up and married, Akira…much less a mother. I still remember when she and Speedy were still kittens, running around the yard and the house, playing tag, hide-and-seek, and when they first started practicing to be Samurai with rubber training swords. Now, she and Sayaka are both Samurai, and my dear Polly has given me a wonderful little granddaughter…thanks to the love of Speedy. He truly was meant for her." Akira replied, "Yes, he was indeed, Tane. I know he'll never break her heart. He's just like his father. I'm sure both Jon and Kagome…may God rest their souls…are both looking down on him with pride." Tane said, "Yes, Akira…Kagome always did tell me that she was sure Speedy would end up marrying Polly one day…and both Lydia and I would just laugh. Even back in those days, however…as young as Speedy and Polly were, I could see it in their eyes, just like Kagome…they were destined to be together." Akira and Tane hugged one another, and then they headed upstairs to bed. Nyo went into his bedroom and read for a short time, before turning out his lamp. He brushed his teeth, took a shower, and then he climbed into bed.

**Back at the Pizza Parlor…**

Speedy and Polly came back inside, along with Sayaka and Aiko. Speedy saw Guido over in the den, playing a game of air hockey with Lucille, while Yattaro and Pururun colored together. Aiko joined them, while the adults began chatting. Guido said, "Hey there, buddy. Welcome home!!" Speedy replied, "Thanks, Guido…especially for the surprise. You really are a great cat, Guido. Lucille found a real treasure when she married you." Lucille blushed lightly, and Guido replied, "Thanks, buddy. I'm glad ya liked my surprise…I figured you and Polly deserved it, after all you've done for everyone in the city." Just then, the phone rang, and Speedy picked up. He said, "Hey, Fran. What's goin' on over there?" Francine's voice came back, _'Lots of fun, Speedy. How's Polly?" _Speedy replied, "She's just fine, Francine. We just got back from having dinner with her parents, and I was just talking with Guido before you called. Aiko and the rest of the kids are doing great, and I hope the rest of your honeymoon goes well. Good night, Francine." Francine replied, _'Goodnight, Speedy. Tell Polly that I wish her the best.' _Speedy replied, "Sure thing, Francine. Tell Ryuho that I said hello, and wish him our best." After he heard the line click off, Speedy hung up the phone, and then he said, "I'm heading upstairs, Kitten. You coming?" Polly replied, "Sure. Come on, Aiko. I'll read you a story and tuck you in for the night." Aiko replied, "Coming, mommy!" Sayaka walked up the stairs right behind her sister, and when she reached the top of the stairs, she kissed her niece goodnight. She said, "Sweet dreams, Aiko. I'll see you tomorrow." Aiko replied, "Goodnight, Auntie Sayaka." Polly pulled her younger sister into a warm hug, and she said, "Sleep tight, sis. I love you." Sayaka replied, "I love you too, Polly. Goodnight, Speedy." Speedy hugged Sayaka, and he replied, "Goodnight, Sayaka. See ya in the morning." Sayaka headed for her bedroom, and then Speedy went with Polly into their room. Speedy and Polly both brushed their teeth, as did Aiko, and then Polly gently tucked her daughter into bed, after the young kitten handed her mother the book that she wanted to hear tonight. It had been one of Polly's favorites when she was a kitten…Speedy had given it to her as a Christmas present, on the second year that they'd known each other. Polly pulled the book out of the protective wrapper that her mother had placed it in, and she started to read, with Aiko on her lap, just like her own mother had done with her all those years ago. As Speedy sat in the chair next to the door, he watched the smile on his daughter's face…a smile that was so much like Polly's. He remembered being in his mother's lap as well, as she would read to him when he was young. When Polly finished the story, she kissed her daughter's nose, and Speedy walked over and did the same. He said, "Sleep tight, Aiko. I love you." Aiko replied, "I love you too, daddy. Goodnight, mommy." Polly kissed her daughter one last time, and then she tucked her back in. She said, "I love you, my precious Aiko. Goodnight." Polly turned on her daughter's Garfield nightlight, and she saw Speedy waving to her from the doorway. She blew a last kiss to Aiko, and then the young kitten closed her eyes, curled up, and fell into a peaceful slumber. Polly joined her husband, and the two of them walked back into their room together. After shutting the door leading to Aiko's room, the two of them began kissing deeply. Polly felt Speedy's fingers run their way through her hair. Polly purred softly, running her hands over Speedy's shoulders, neck, and back. She said, "I love you so much, Speedy…and you'll always be in my heart, now and forever more." Speedy kissed her on the nose, and he replied, "I love you too, Polly…with all my heart and soul." Speedy looked into Polly's beautiful, shimmering blue eyes, and he could see what she wanted. With a smile on his face, he made his way over to their bed, following her lead. She sank down onto the mattress, and he followed soon after. Speedy's lips met Polly's in a deep, passion-filled kiss, and before long, the world around them faded away as they lost themselves in the heat of their love for one another.

**Guido and Lucille's room…**

While Guido taught his son how to put toothpaste on a toothbrush, Lucille was helping Pururun with her teeth. When they were finished in the bathroom, they headed into the kids' room, and after Lucille read a story to the two of them, Guido tucked his son into bed. Just as he was about to say goodnight to Pururun, Yattaro held out his arms, and he said, "Daddy!" Guido smiled, and he gently hugged his son. He said, "Good night, Yattaro. Pleasant dreams. I'll see you tomorrow." Lucille hugged her son too, and then she and Guido went over to Pururun's bed. She said, "Mama…Daddy." Guido and Lucille both smiled, and they gently kissed the adorable little girl. She was a younger version of Lucille in every way, minus the missiles. Lucille said, "Sleep tight, dear. I'll be right here in the morning." Guido said, "I love you, Pururun…just like I love your brother and your lovely mom." Lucille smiled at that, and once the twins were asleep, Guido turned on their nightlight, and then he and Lucille headed into their room. Before long, he and Lucille were engulfed in the fires of their passion, and everything around them faded into the heat of their love. An hour later, they went in to clean up, and then Guido changed the sheets. He then helped Lucille put on fresh ones, before climbing in and snuggling up together. Guido kissed Lucille, and he said, "Goodnight, my love. Pleasant dreams." Lucille replied, "Sleep tight, Guido. I love you, with all my heart." They kissed once more, before falling asleep in each others' warm embrace.

**Speedy and Polly's room…**

As they came out of their shower, Speedy said, "Polly, whenever I'm with you, no matter what we're doing…I feel like I've never lived until now. You're the only one that could ever make me feel this way, Polly…and I want you to know that I'll always be with you, because I love you with every last fiber of my soul." Polly gently pulled Speedy into a hug, and she said, "I love you too, Speedy. Before I met you, I never thought that I could ever be this happy. Now that I have you and Aiko, I know what love really means. Every day, you remind me of why I fell in love with you…and I will never stop loving you, Pussycat." Speedy kissed Polly once more, long and deep, before curling up in bed with her. They kissed once more, and then Speedy gently wrapped one arm around Polly's slim waist, and the other one around her shoulders. Polly snuggled her head against Speedy's chest, and before long, they were both fast asleep, knowing that their love would last for all eternity.

**THE END.**


End file.
